Fitoor (Obsession)
by DDLJ
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rani, a naive young woman, works alongside the Trollhunters as Blinky's TrollScribe; cataloging their discoveries and ridding the town of Changelings and goblins. When she interns with Strickler, their relationship quickly escalates from professional to personal. Rani questions where her loyalty lies; the Trollhunters or Strickler. [SEQUEL RISHTA ON AO3. SEARCH FITOOR.]
1. Please READ this Author Thanks Loves!

**: Story Summary:**

**_Fitoor _[Complete****] [32 chapters] [Season 1]**

Fitoor is defined as madness for something or someone. An obsession.

Rani, a naive young woman, moved back to her hometown Arcadia to finish university and become a mythologist. When she's not hitting the books or working 9-5, she works alongside the Trollhunters as Blinky's TrollScibe, documenting their discoveries and ridding the town of the rising Changeling infestation.

When Fate forces her to make a major detour and take on an internship with Walter Strickler she's less than thrilled.

In the centuries Walter's been alive he hasn't felt this conflicted since his late wife, putting his duty to the Janus Order and his brethren before everything. Will he allow his baser desires to lead his heart and happiness?

Rani soon discovers her Prince Charming is not who he seems and as their relationship quickly escalates from professional to personal, Rani begins to questions whom her loyalties lay with: the Trollhunters or Strickler.

Little does she know, their destinies have already been written in the stars.

[Follows S1 EP 7 towards EP 13]

(This story contains adult themes that may not be suitable for everyone. Reader discretion is advised!)

**:Author's Note:**

This is a story that's complete on AO3 that I'm reposting to because we need more StricklerxOC support on this site! We support a happy, thriving Strickler in this house!

So here's Fitoor, a pretty campy and cheesy romantic adventure fanfic with my OC, Rani. This first season follows season 1 in the middle of it all. With a few changes. I've left out episodes 14-25 because, it truly felt like season 2 material and not season 1. So look out for refrences to that in Ranjish!

I'm really proud of this fanfic because it's helped me sort out a lot of my own trauma and issues I've been through, so Rani is like my little emotional character.

**: On a more serious note:**

Literally, this is the main author's note for the whole series.

Literally this is the main author's note for the next 20 odd chapters.

I want to note this is a work of fiction with segways of real-life situationships (like having a teacher/student relationship with an older man, suicide ideation, molestation, shame/guilt from family and friends, depression, anxiety, families of toxic relationships) and I no way support staying in an abusive, shitty or depressing situations or relationship with others out of love because you hope the other person will change and become better or worst, save you from your own shitty situation.

Never lower your standards for anyone, or let someone into your life without knowing as much about their past as possible. While it's mostly fiction there are a lot of real-life lessons in this and I just want to add a disclaimer because I know a lot of young girls/women find this kinda fanfics niche romantic, adventurous and struggle love to be idyllic and fun but IRL it's hell on earth!

You're all strong, capable gorgeous Ranis! (Queens!) who don't need anyone to complete you.

If you have any fanart, fanfics, or other love for this fic please share it, I'd love to share it with the people that read this fic.

Thanks loves.

And if you need help or ways to get out please contact your local domestic abuse lines. Because this is just a story but the feelings and situations are very real.

**:Little Fact:**

As the first 20 chapters were all written (2 years ago wow!) I will repost those and then write the other chapters referencing the show as close as possible. I want certain things to match up and others to be my own take.

And if the warning was enough this is Mature as in lots of sex, cussing, racism, xenophobia, and other things, so if you're not comfortable please click off and find another fic to read.

I'm glad to say it was the first one on AO3 and on to feature an OC for Strickler and one with an OC as diverse and unique. My fic helped other writers make their own OCs and there's a ton of really good ones on AO3 that you may want to check out, but they, like this one, are also M rated.

The fics can be found if you search strickler/oc in ao3.

**:Mature Warning:**

I've marked which chapters are M, so not too much surprises. Please note there is sexual assult, gore, violence and abuse in this fic so if it isn't your cup of tea please click out. Below I've listed tags I used on AO3, so search them up before reading.

**:AO3 Tags:**

(pretty much every tag or trigger you can think of I have tagged. So please view these before you decide to read and you can view more on my AO3)

repost lessons on spotting narcs and toxic relationships Situationship turns to relationship turns to abusive relationship Blinky is the group dad Fitoor is Urdu for obsession so obsession with power or money or belonging or youth TW: Suicide Older Man/Younger Woman Urdu/Hindi language Art of war refrences Supernatural Elements Strickler has feelings Pet Names Some Plot Emotional Manipulation Daddy Issues Canonical Character Death History Jokes Sock Fetish Female Friendships Canon Bisexual Characters Indian mythology - Freeform Greek Mythology - Freeform Muslim Mythology Parent Blinky (Trollhunters) Changelings (Trollhunters) Have Issues Draal (Trollhunters) Lives Minor Draal/Nomura (Trollhunters) There's Debauchery Here! Love Triangle Boss/Employee Relationship Fitoor Changeling/Human Love Triangles Biracial Character Mommy Issues Age Difference Aries - Freeform aphroditie Kama Sutra Japanese Mythology - Freeform true loves kiss Flirting Strained Parent Relationship tw: sexual assault tw: suicide ideation tw: depression Bollywood movie references Bollywood Heartbreak Shady Business Duty Birthday Sex Birthday Sex Breakup Kidnapping Vomiting Goblin Hoard Pregnancy Betrayal Discrimination Racism Bait Alternate Universe - Soulmates Unplanned Pregnancy Discussion of Abortion Implied/Referenced Abortion Tablets Triumbric Stone Inferna Copula Janus Order Khargosh Possum - Freeform Mentor/Protégé archeology Historian CheckMate - Freeform Loyalty Powerplay heartbreaking decisions Fake/Pretend Relationship Hurt/Comfort Forgotten Ones Older chapters will be edited for OC instead of Reader-Insert chaperone mid twenties College Credit Community College University Overachievers Threats of Violence Death Threats Widowed Cultural Differences Culture Shock Changeling Culture Goblin Culture Lust Love at First Sight Lust at First Sight Crush at First Sight Player Attitude Contracts Family Drama Drama & Romance Action & Romance Eventual Romance Interspecies Romance Adventure & Romance Action/Adventure Troll/Human relationship One Night Stands Passion Technology Abusive Relationships Abusive Walter Strickler POV Walter Religious Discussion Age Matters Marriage Proposal Divorce BAMF Barbara Lake Stabbing Knifeplay Knives Molestation Mild Sexual Content Sexual Assault Neck Kissing throat slitting First Kiss Emotional Hurt/Comfort Rough Kissing Cooking Allergies Blood and Injury Mild Blood Blood and Violence Innards/Guts Psych Ward Mental Breakdown Mental Health Issues Anxiety Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD Anxiety Attacks Panic Attacks Emotional Support Codependency codependent relationship Secret Relationship Secrets Uneasy Allies Pineapples Tea Coffee Queensland Toronto Arcadia - Freeform Chess Metaphors Chess عربي | Arabic Iraq North America Body Positivity stretchmarks Slow Burn Slow Build Rani Sutra/Walter Stricklander Vanilla Iraqi Army Xenophobia DISC Crystals Crystal Gems

**:Fanart/Wiki/Tumblr?:**

If you have any fanart, fanfics, or other love for this fic please share it, I'd love to share it with the people that read this fic. I've been thinking of making a fanwiki for all the Strickler x OC fanfics I can find but want to wait before I go all in.

Thanks loves.


	2. Best Laid Plans

A/N: This is a story that's complete on AO3 that I'm reposting to because we need more StricklerxOC support on this site! We support a happy, thriving Strickler in this house!

So here's Fitoor, a pretty campy and cheesy romantic adventure fanfic with my OC, Rani. I'm glad to say it was the first one on AO3 and on to feature an OC for Strickler and one with an OC as diverse and unique. My fic helped other writers make their own OCs and there's a ton of really good ones on AO3 that you may want to check out, but they, like this one, are also M rated.

* * *

Rani sat in a hard plastic chair of the college applications office. The academic advisor sitting across the desk stared boredly at her computer screen, tapping her nails on the keyboard. Rani fiddled with her phone, peeling at the sticker of bigfoot off the back. She nervously tapped her heels, leaning forward a bit to sneak a peek at the computer screen.

Bubblegum (as Rani called her, this girl loved gum) sighed boredly as the printer on the desk rumbled to life. She felt her insides flutter with nerves. She felt nervous and excited; she had survived three years at community college and did double the coursework to graduate early. This spring meant she was graduating and on her way to a career in her favorite subject; mythology.

Rani loved folklore and the supernatural since she was a kid. Once she graduated high school and found out she could actually get paid for researching the likes of Bigfoot, Nessie and the Salem Witches, it made the five-year old girl inside her scream with joy.

"So, how's it look?" She asked nervously, watching the paper slide inch by inch out of the clunky printer. "Am I ready to graduate?"

"No, sorry," Bubblegum replied, smacking her lips as she handed her transcript.

"What?!" She scanned the page like a hawk. All her classes checked out. "I'm B+ average. I took every class this degree required!"

The big, fat D from last term stared Rani in the face. She'd earned that grade in her history class. She worked her ass off in that class, but the professor was an ass-hole and made it impossible for anyone to get greater than a C+.

Rani looked up at Bubblegum, worried. "Look, if it's about the history class, I can make it up."

"It's not your grades. There have been some changes to your program this term."

Rani narrowed her eyes at her. "What changes?"

She read off the computer;

"Arcadia Community College requires, new and current students to undertake a three-credit internship in their last semester before graduation. This is to ensure graduates are work ready upon gaining future employment."

"What?" she leaned forward, reading it herself. Her blood boiled. "That wasn't apart of my program."

She rolled her eyes at Rani. "Well, it was a last minute add in."

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped. "Last minute add in?"

Of course it was, Arcadia Community College wasn't exactly the best at keeping students up to date with information.

She still received snail mail school updates. But this wasn't a stupid campus update; this was her fucking career, her future on the line. She didn't move back to her hometown to become a failure.

Gripping the paper in her fists, she took in a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She needed to think of a plan. She had worked too hard the past three years to say fuck it. She was so close. Three credits was nothing.

"Okay, I'll do an do I have to do?"

"It's as simple as filling out the paperwork. The college has some predetermined agencies for your program." Bubblegum handed Rani a slip of paper. "Just log onto the website and follow the instructions on the paper."

"Thanks," she reply, annoyed. She stood, collected her purse off the floor and made a beeline out of the office.

She slammed open the door to her car and piled inside, shutting the door with enough force that the pentagram air freshener on the dash swayed. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fuck my life! Fuck this school! I hate this!"

This was such a shit thing to happen, she didn't have time for detours. She had a game plan, and now it was fucked because of this new requirement.

Rani snatched the internship paper from her purse, and scanned the list for her major. Squinting eyes at the faded ink she read who her new employer would be.

"Walter Stricker...Stricklander," she couldn't help but notice he was a historian, not a mythologist. "Well this is great."

She had bombed History. Even in highschool it wasn't her strongest subject. She always thought learning about mythical beasts was more interesting than learning about old, dead people.

Why the college thought Stricklander was a good match for her, she'd never understand.

"Who are you Stricklander?"

Grabbing her smartphone to do a quick Google search on the guy. She found his business website and clicked the links, scrolling through his page.

Browsing through his list of works, all his thesis and books dealt on world history and war. She was surprised to find a research paper on mythology and made a mental note to read it later.

She scrolled to his ABOUT page and read off the info. "He graduated from Arcadia Oaks University in 98' with a Doctorate in World History. Has awards from a bunch of esteemed universities and he's currently a history teacher at Arcadia Oaks High."

"He's kinda hot for a historian."

She imagined Stricklander to be a fat, old grandpa with glasses, not a tall, handsome man with sharp, studious features and soul-piercing green eyes.

"Maybe this internship won't be so bad. Alright, Stricklander, get ready." Rani narrowed her eyes at his photograph. "I'm coming for you."


	3. TrollScribe

"WAKA CHAKA!"

Rani raced through the forest. The chanting of the goblins right behind her.

"WAKA CHAKA!"

She darted her eyes to an oak tree that had fallen over into a ditch up ahead, fell into the ditch and pressed herself against the tree.

"WAKA CHAKA!"

The goblins trampled over head. Twigs fell into Rani's hair as they swung through the trees. Their chantings grew quieter and farther until everything fell silent. The only sounds she could hear were her own heartbeat.

Rani stayed still, not even breathing. After what felt like forever, she let out the breath she was holding and slowly, inched out from her hiding spot.

Covering her eyes to block out the morning sun, she looked up from where she'd dropped down.

"Shit," she scoffed, eyes wide at the nearly vertical climb back up.

Rani let out a breath and grabbed ahold of a sturdy looking tree branch. "Thank you Beijing acrobats, for teaching me to climb." She steadied her foot in the crevice of the tree.

She wasn't an acrobat, but she were glad learned a few tricks on her trip to China a few years back.

Climbing up, her messenger bag shifted off her shoulder and wrapped around her neck strangling her.

"Shit!" She yelped, lost balance and fell backwards.

Rani grabbed a tree branch and pressed herself against the wall of the edge of the cliff, narrowly preventing herself from rolling down the hillside.

She decided not to do that again.

Shifting around in her small space, she grabbed her messenger bag. "Be strong, laptop!" and then chucked it up and over the edge of the ditch.

Rani stepped on a stable part of the tree, grabbed a root jutting out of the ground and climbed up. With a grunt, sank her fingers into the mud and climbed out of the ditch.

The coast clear, she grabbed her messenger bag and dashed back from the path she'd came from.

Rani darted around at every chirping animal. The slightest rustling in the bushes kept her on edge.

How did she get tangled up in a goblin stampede? she were here on research!

Rani spotted a thick branch, the size of a baseball bat in the middle of the path and picked it up.

"Mess with me now goblins!" she smirked, swinging it around.

Feeling less vulnerable, she kept walking, doing her best to keep her fears at bay. She knew goblins could smell fear.

"I really hope this extra strength deodorant works against goblins," she said to herself.

Rani's phone rang. She grabbed it from her messenger bag.

"Rani, where are you?!" Toby yelled.

The clank of a sword and the angry chants of the goblins rang on the other line.

"Toby, a herd of goblins chased me into the forest. I'm on my way back." Rani saw the sign post for the entrance to the nature park. A wave of relief washed over her. "I'm a mile away from you guys, just give me ten minutes—"

"—Where is she!?"

That was Blinkey.

"I'll be right there, Jesus!"

She ended the call.

"Stuffy old troll." Rani fumed. She'd been separated from the group without a means to protect herself. Jim was the Trollhunter and Toby had Aaarrrgh for backup, what did she have? A fucking tree branch.

"Your pen is your weapon!" she mocked Blinkey,remembering his words. "I'll shove that pen up—"

Rani saw a flash of green in the bushes ahead. She froze, wielding her branch.

"WAKA!" the goblin screamed, darting for her. She screamed, instincts kicking in and whacked the goblin, sending it flying head first into a tree.

The goblin peeled itself off the tree. It swerved around to her, teeth bared, claws sharp. Ready to strike.

"Oh great!" she threw her snapped twig to the ground.

Rani grabbed the can of mace off her bag and sprayed the goblin in the eyes. Wailing in pain, the goblin clutched its face and fell to the ground.

"Hah, it works!" she grinned, amazed that her experimental mace worked. "Eww," she grimaced, the right side of its face was bubbling and covered in green slime. "Like salt to a snail."

Snarling, it snapped its head to her, its eye dangling out of its eye socket as its ugly face oozed and melted off. Rani held out her mace, but it made no attempt to harm her, as it wailed in pain, clawing at its face.

"I have to do this, for science!"

Sucking in a breath, she ignored the need to vomit, and turned on the camera function of her phone, taking a picture of the goblins remains.

"Another one for the journal," she snapped the picture, admiring her work. "Not the prettiest mug but it'll do."

"Waaa….kkkkaaa!"

The goblin crawled towards her, like a zombie in a video game.

"I don't think so!" she sprayed it two, three more times. It stopped dead in its slimy tracks.

Racing back to the parking lot, Rani spotted the Trollhunters taking out a gang of goblins.

"Rani!" Jim called out, as he sliced through a queue of goblins like cheese.

"Dude, we thought you were dead!" Toby exclaimed standing on Aaarrrgh's shoulders, wielding a tree branch. Rani raced over to them, glad to see they were alright.

"It's gonna take more than a bunch of goblins to kill me," she started.

Blinkey appeared from behind a Jeep. Rani glared at him. She had a couple of choice words for her employer.

"Rani, duck!" he yelled then chucked the boulder in his hands at her. She fell on her stomach.

Crack!

Rani swerved around. The boulder lodged into a tree trunk, covered in green slime, goblin limbs sticking out from all sides.

Rani laughed and shakily stood. If she hadn't ducked in time, she would have been killed.

"Thank Deya, you're alive!" Blinkey exclaimed, racing over to her. He picked her up, happily squeezing the life out of her.

"Why did you run off? You could have gotten killed!"

"Can't breathe!" Rani choked out and he set her back down. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You almost killed me!" she argued. "And I didn't run off, the goblins chased me!"

"Next time you will stay behind." He started, wagging his four hands at her, like a parent scolding their child, "You're no use to us dead."

Rani glared at him.

"Uh, maybe if you gave me a weapon to protect myself I wouldn't be such a liability!"

"You're pen is—"

"Stop saying that! That's a figure of speech; it's not supposed to be taken literally!"

Blinkey stood eyes wide. Rani stomped off. Ending the whole thing before she said something she'd regret.

Blinkey always acted like he knew everything and treated Rani like some kid. She hated it. The two of them were together in research and experiments and he still treated her like some clumsy, useless liability.

Spotting Jim, Rani calmed down. She didn't need to bring her issues with Blinkey to him. The guy had enough problems to deal with.

"Where'd the herd come from?" Jim asked, approaching her. "I haven't seen one this big in a while."

"Beats me, you know goblins; one little thing sets them off."

"Good thing no one got hurt."

"We did a lot of damage." Rani said, looking around. Aside from the obvious damage of the trees and some toppled over cars, which Aaarrrgh was putting back in their proper place, everything was normal.

"We'll just blame it on an earthquake," Jim suggested, powering down, returning to his usual outfit.

Rani was still impressed when he did that. When she first saw Jim dressed in his armor she thought he was some teen cosplaying; not a hero tasked with protecting the world.

"Sounds good to me."

Walking back towards the others, Rani glanced to Blinkey who was sulking off to the side. She felt bad. She was kinda a jerk to him. She knew he was only looking out for her. He had her best interest in mind

A beep sounded. Toby glanced to this wrist watch. "Hey, we gotta go Jimbo, got that Algebra final to get to."

"I'm so dead," Jim sighed dramatically and slumped his shoulders. "Ugh, I didn't even study for it!"

"Don't worry Jimbo, just make up an excuse," Toby raced up ahead of everyone else to the bike rack. "It always works for me. But you might want to try something other than the flu. I think the nurses are catching on to that one."

Rani spotted a flash of green moving behind a car. A goblin appeared from under the back of a car, heading for Toby.

"LOOK OUT!" Rani yelped, racing ahead of Toby to spray the goblin in the face. "WAAAKAA!" it wailed out, clutching its face.

"What's happening to it?" Jim asked.

Toby glanced to Rani. "What did you spray on it? Acid?"

"Goblin repellent," she grinned twirling the ring on her finger.

"Effective." Aaarrrgh replied.

"Goblin repellent?" Blinkey asked, darting over to Rani's side.

"Yup, made it myself," she added with a smug grin. "And you said I don't need a weapon."

It only took twenty tries to get it right. Rani had a lot of practice with all the goblins lurking around her neighborhood.

Blinkey stood over the goblin, examining it.

"Curious." he replied. "What a peculiar reaction."

"I used the repellent on another one and it did the same thing." She showed Blinkey the photo she'd taken. He took the phone in his hands, all eyes wide with interest.

"What causes them to foam like that?" He poked and prodded at the goblin.

"Eww, gross! Toby gagged, held a hand to his mouth and turned away.

"Uhh this is pretty gross," Jim shuttered.

Rani admitted she were grossed out too, but she was curious to know why her experiment worked this time.

"I think it's one of the minerals I used. Sulfur." She explained, grabbing her phone to look at her formula. "I adapted my formula from one of your studies."

"Fascinating! You humans are most inventive!"

"Do you provide OSHA? These work conditions have to be against regulation."

"I do not know of this OSHA, but perhaps I was wrong," Blinkey stated. "I see now the significance of you arming yourself."

Rani grinned glad he'd finally seen her side.

Blinkey turned to her with a wide smile. "We must document your findings in the journal!"

As Blinkey's scribe, Rani's job was to document the happenings between the Trollhunter, humans, trolls and other creatures.

She was living out her childhood dream of hunting monsters. If only the world knew the myths and folklore were real.

"Yeah let's do it—" her phone beeped a reminder: INTERVIEW!

Rani stood. "Shit, I have to go!" she frowned at her clothes, caked in mud. "I just bought this outfit!" she'd spent half of a month's pay on this outfit. "I don't have a lot of time to get changed; my interview is in less than an hour!"

"Interview?" Blinkey asked with interest.

"Yeah, I have this internship interview to get to."

After three weeks of waiting she'd finally heard back from Stricklander. She was beyond excited to finally get this show on the road.

"Hey, guys," she turned to Jim and Toby. "You know anything about Walter Stricklander?"

"Yeah, he's our history teacher." Jim explained as he put on his helmet.

"Why?" Toby asked.

"Well, I got an internship interview today with him. Any tips for dealing with him?"

"Honestly, he's pretty boring." Jim replied as he mounted his bike. "But he likes telling history jokes."

"That just makes him lame, not boring." Toby pointed out.

"Thanks anyways," she sighed. Their advice wasn't really helpful.

Rani piled into her car. Blinkey followed after her. "What say after your interview, we head back to Trollmarket and document our new findings!"

"Uh, sure, Blinkey," she threw her head out the window and glanced to Jim and Toby. "I'll come by Trollmarket with you guys later, cool?"

"Sure." Jim said.

"Sounds like a plan." Toby agreed, before she peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I'm officially lost."

Rani'd been walking around the halls of Arcadia Oaks High the past ten minutes. The women at the front desk had told her Stricklander's office was past the gym. But she'd passed by the gym three times already, and couldn't find his office.

She stopped near the double doors of the gym, the sounds of basketballs and sneakers racing up the linoleum echoed out into the halls.

"Fuck." She glanced at her smartphone. She had enough time to stop by the mall and change clothes, but she didn't have time to get lost in the school, with less than seven minutes to get to her interview.

She raced down the halls again, hoping she could find her way. Nope. Rani turned around to see a tall, jock type high-schooler in a gym uniform. She raced to him, hoping he could help her.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

"You lost?" a stuck up, preppy voice asked from behind her.

"Yeah, can you tell me where Stricklander's office is?"

"Strickler, I know where his office is. Follow me."

"Thanks," she followed him down the hall she'd walked down three times. They turned a right corner into the drama hall, she passed by a trophy case, posters of the school play for Romeo and Juliet tacked to the glass.

"Here you go," he gestured to the door at the end of the hall.

"Thanks again, really," she smiled and looked down at her phone with a few minutes to spare. Adrenaline slowed down in her body. She took in some deep breaths. It was all good.

Just as she was about to step forward, the jock walked past her, leaned against a locker, blocking her path.

"I've never seen you around here before," he said cooly, whipping his blond hair out of his eyes. "You new?"

"You could say that. I wish I went here when I was a junior."

"So, you're a transfer student? I like it." he smiled cockily, showing off his missing tooth. "Well once you're done with Stickler, I can give you a tour of the school."

Rani chuckled at how this boy was hitting on her. She'd inherited her mother's youthful face. She was in her mid twenties, but most people still thought she was in her mid-teens. It was hard to enter bars or certain concerts, because no one believed how old she was. Getting carded was a ritual when going out with friends.

"Sure," she said quickly, just to have him leave her alone. "but uh, I kinda have to be somewhere after this."

The bell rang.

"Get to class!" A rough, male voice barked up ahead. The remaining teens loitering in the halls scurried to their classes as the man yelling rounded the corner.

"Shit," the jock sighed.

Rani glanced past the jock, to see a gym coach rumbling down the hall.

"Palchuk, get your ass to class now!"

"Yes, sir!" He sprinted past her. "Hey, new girl." he called out to her. She spun around to him.

"I'm Steve. Find me in study hall."

The coach eyed Rani suspiciously. She waved meekly and showed him her visitor pass clipped to her jacket.

"Carry on," he nodded, before disappearing down the hall she'd came from.

Her phone beeped.

Out of time, she strolled up to Stricklander's office. Reaching out to knock on the door, her hands shook. She didn't know if it was nerves or what.

Maybe the fact that her whole future laid behind this glass paned door and that this man held her future in his hands.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she took in a few calming breaths and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," a smooth, male voice replied.

Rani strolled into the room, eyes immediately falling on Stricklander, who was sitting at his desk writing.

"If you'll take a seat," he gestured to the chair across his desk, not looking up from his work. "I'll be just a moment."

Rani took a seat, set her purse on the floor and looked around the office. Light, classical music filled the room. Aztec tribal masks decorated the walls. Swirly shells in a myriad of color displayed on the book shelves, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of books.

'The Art of War, Catch-22,Empire of the Sun. This guy loves books on war.' she thought.

As she sat there, looking around, her hands no longer shook. She felt comfortable and relaxed in his office.

Spotting a black, upright piano in the corner of the room, she glanced back to the historian with a grin.

Did he play? She wanted to see that.

Stricklander was so clean and organized. All the things in his office excited Rani and made her curious to know more about him.

Rani heard a click then turned back to Stricklander.

"Now, what can I do for you?" he asked, setting his fountain pen on his desk. "Miss…"

"Sutra. I'm here about the history internship."

"Yes, Miss Sutra," he reached a hand out to shake hers. "Walter Strickler. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," she shook his hand, trying to hold back the blush on her cheeks as she caught his green eyes.

Sitting back down, he grabbed a manila folder with her name on it and opened it up.

"I didn't realize I was still listed as a contact with Arcadia Community College. It's been many years since I took anyone under an internship."

"Yeah, uh, ACC isn't the best at being up to date," she laughed nervously, hoping her interview wasn't already over.

He took a few minutes to look over her application. Glancing to her he said. "Miss Sutra, your application really stood out to me. I've not met many mythologist interested in history."

"Actually, it's funny you mention that," she smiled, remembering his mythology research paper. "Doctor Stricklander, I read your research—"

He threw his head back in laughter. She stared at him confused. Did she say something wrong?

"I apologize," he chuckled. "No one's called me that in ages. I simply go by Mr. Strickler around here."

"Mr. Strickler," she continued. "I read your research on the Naga Tribe and was blown away by your detailed research."

"You read all 500 pages?"

"I did. And even highlighted some key sections. I'm a geek for this stuff."

"I'm impressed."

"So, what was it like on an expedition to North East India?" she asked, curious.

"Very humid. I happened to visit during the Angamis' Sekrenyi festival. The tribe was very hospitable. I will say that eel does taste like chicken."

"Ugh," she grimaced, not sure she liked the sound of eating eels.

"It's certainly not for everyone," he chuckled.

"Now, it seems you did a lot of traveling yourself," Strickler stated. "In your paper, you mentioned that you traveled a lot growing up."

"My parents work; my mom's an actress and my dad's a director. I've lived in five different countries since I was three. At the end of high school, most teens have a yearbook full of photos, I had a passport full of stamps."

"That's a lot of traveling," he added. "Sounds like you really enjoyed it."

"I love traveling, learning new cultures and meeting new people. Since I settled back down here for school, I haven't traveled much."

Rani was glad to be settled down in her mother's hometown. It gave her a chance at freedom, stability and making friends. Plus, she got to go to a real college like she wanted. Arcadia Community College wasn't the best, not by a long shot, but it was better than taking online courses like she had in high school.

"What made you decide to get into mythology?" Strickler asked.

"I didn't want to get into the family business of films," she explained simply. "But, honestly, I never wanted to study Mythology," she added peeling the Sasquatch sticker off her phone. "Cryptozoology is my dream job; who doesn't want to go hunting for the Menehune of Hawaii or Pukwudgie of the Wampanoag folktales. Mythology is as close as it gets, plus it pays the bills."

Realizing she was rambling she apologized.

"Sorry, I geek out when I talk about this stuff."

"I admire your enthusiasm. Many people believe all historians do is curate museums and teach high school students, but nothing compares to the feeling of being out on an expedition. Traveling with your crew to an exotic location. Getting to experience the culture and locals. Getting your hands dirty in the field. Being an archeologist is a life changing experience."

"Sounds incredible," Rani awed, thinking her Trollhunter escapades were the same. She was constantly learning new things about the trolls and goblins in Arcadia.

"Miss Sutra, do you think that mythology had any place during the war torn times of the French Revolution and World War 1?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. Those two things never went together.

"No," she shrugged, "I don't think so."

"Really?" Strickler stood and then strolled towards the window. "Did you know, during World War 1, bouquets of red and white flowers given to a patient were thrown away as it denoted illness and death. And that tradition still stands today."

"R-Really?" she stumbled. "I didn't know that."

She was momentarily lost, admiring how handsome he looked standing in the sunlight.

"It's true." He turned back to her with an amused grin. "It's not widely known, but Napoleon Bonaparte was very superstitious. He carried good luck charm, heed the omens of his counselors and even carried a talisman — a photo of his wife — into battle."

"How romantic."

"Love is considered the most powerful force in the universe." Strickler leaned against the edge of his desk. He smiled at her "So, you see, mythology and history have a lot in common. And with that in mind, I think you'd be perfect for this internship."

"Really?" Rani asked, shocked.

"Absolutely, I like to think that history and mythology go hand in hand. And together they enrich our world, wouldn't you say?"

Rani nodded, feeling her cheeks burn under his gaze. He had that air of authority and confidence about him that was contagious. She loved his laugh. Also she really liked that he kept calling her 'Miss Sutra' with an air of respect. She'd never had that sort of a title before. It made her feel special.

This was going to be the best internship ever. Strickler kept his gaze on her. Her face burned.

"You have something in your turban."

"Oh, that's embarrassing."

She felt around for whatever it was stuck in her turban. She always had something caught in there.

"Here, if I may," he reached across her shoulder, hand hovering close to her cheek. His fingers entangling in her scarf. Reeling his hand back she saw what was in his hand.

He twirled the twig between his fingers. She spotted a bit of green goblin goo on the end. Her throat tightened and stomach churned.

"It looks like you brought the outside with you."

Rani hated goblins. They always made a mess.

"Must have gotten there after taking my dog out for a walk."

Looked like she didn't clean up as well as she thought from that goblin stampede.

Rani's phone pinged off. A reminder flashed on the screen; she knew she had to get going for work.

"I need to head out for work," Rani explained grabbing her purse and coming to a stand. "Those groceries aren't going to bag themselves."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sutra. I look forward working with you next week."

With a firm handshake she said:

"Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Strickler. Looking forward to working next week."

Strickler watched as she strolled out of his office. He narrowed his eyes at the twig in his hand. He ran a finger over the green goo, rubbing the jelly like substance between his thumb and pointer finger. He sniffed at the goo and then licked at his finger.

"Ugh," he spit and wiped at his mouth, "goblins." He grabbed his coffee mug.

Casually strolling out of his office, with a coffee mug in hand, he saw Rani strolling up ahead. He chuckled, watching her happily skip down the hall. Curious and because they were going in the same direction, he trailed her down the hall. There was something about her that he liked. Maybe it was her charm or charmism. But there was something about her that put a smile on his face. Made him feel...light.

Suddenly, she stopped at the trophy case, putting a hand to the glass she smiled. Spotting James and Tobias, who stopped to talk to her. Strickler hung back at his end of the hall, curious.

Was she a friend of theirs?

An acquaintance?

He read her soft lips, observed her body language and listened in on the conversation.

"Sorry, work," she explained, trying to break away from the duo. "How'd the final go?"

"I passed; but Jimbo bombed."

"Tell the whole world, Tobes."

"Sorry to hear that. Hey, let's go tomorrow," Rani offered. "I'm too busy today."

Tomorrow where?

"That's cool. See you then."

The bell rang. Rani, the Trollhunter and Toby went their separate ways. Curious, Strickler stopped by the trophy case, looking for whatever it was Rani was staring at. In an instant he found it; a yearbook page — DRAMA CLASS OF 1988 — with a photo of the drama troupe. He spotted a young woman with a radiant smile and familiar brown eyes staring back at him. It didn't take much to see this woman was Rani's mother.

Coffee mug dirty, Strickler continued down the hall, humming to himself.

"Rani, very interesting."


	4. Khanjar Dagger

It was late in the afternoon when Rani, Toby and Jim arrived at the canal.

"So, what's Strickler like after class?" Toby asked Rani. "Does he have a secret side?"

"A secret side? I don't think so." Rani kicked a dented soda ahead.

"Strickler doesn't have any secrets, Tobes." Jim said. "He's just a normal history teacher."

"Those are the ones you have to watch out for!" Toby exclaimed. "Haven't Rani guys watched horror movies? What if he's part of an ancient cult!?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's in a cult," Rani said. "I'll be sure to check his office for a magic circle or something."

"Haha," Toby rolled his eyes at Rani. "Look, all I'm saying is Strickler's weird."

"Strickler's pretty normal," Rani explained. Also, smart, romantic, sweet. She smiled. "And funny."

The guys paused mid step and spun around, looking at Rani like she were insane.

"Strickler, funny?" Jim gasped. "Have you heard his jokes?"

The trio approached the portal.

"He shouldn't quit his day job," Toby muttered, as the three of them walked into the wall, disappearing into the other side.

"There you all are!" Blinkey greeted with a smile.

"What's so urgent?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." Aaarrrgghh said.

"Nothing?" Rani questioned staring between the two.

"Well nothing of dire circumstance," Blinkey turned to Rani with a wide smile, "I just couldn't wait to tell you about your surprise!"

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"You shall see," Blinkey smirked, trying his best to hold back his excitement. "Now come along."

The market bustled with trolls, it seemed way busier today than usual, with trolls crowding the walk ways. Strolling through the market, Rani hung back from the guys, taking her time to awe at the sights, sounds and smells surrounding her. Rani'd traveled all over the world and nothing came close to the magicalness of Trollmarket.

As she continued down the street, a giggling blur of red darted past her, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Watch out, human!" a youngling troll exclaimed.

Rani swerved around. A stone of sardonyx, the size of a watermelon zoomed towards her.

Rani covered her head and ducked.

"Nice!" a yellow youngling caught it in the air and then threw it back to the red youngling.

"Why am I always getting things thrown at me?" Rani questioned.

"Are you alright?" Blinkey raced over to her.

Rani stood, "Yeah," and dusted off her clothes. "Never better."

"You'd better stick close," Blinkey advised. "There's a lot of excitement going on today."

Walking in step with him, Rani spotted the younglings playing on the bridge. She awed at the intricate white body paint that decorated them from head to toe.

"Is there a holiday or something?" She turned to Blinkey. "What's up with the tattoos on those younglings?"

"It is a most joyous occasion for them!" Blinkey exclaimed. "They've just turned five cycles and succeeded in their first kill!"

"Wow, impressive. By five most of us can barely tie our shoelaces."

"Well, if it isn't the human scribe back to spy on us," a pink troll scoffed, strolling out from the alley ahead of Rani.

She'd almost forgot how friendly the locals were.

"What's the matter human? Can't speak?" A petite, turquoise troll walked out from behind the pink troll. "It seems, the humans are slow to learning."

Eyeing the trolls she felt a chill run up her spine. She gripped her bag tight.

"Pay them no mind." Blinkey said. Rani shot them a glare and walked past them.

"Why don't you go back to your world, spy?" the pink troll sneered. "You're kind isn't welcomed here."

Rani pun around to them, and snapped;

"First of all, I'm not a spy, I'm a scribe and second, you're the slow one, if you forgot your new Trollhunter is a human."

With a growl, the pink troll rushed towards her. Her eyes widened — this troll was three times her size and all abs. The troll got up in her face. Rani stepped back into the entrance of the alley and reached for the goblin repellent clipped to her bag.

"Scribe. Spy, I see no difference. You walk through our town reporting what you see about us and hea. You humans are all the same, just because the Trollhunter is a fleshbag doesn't mean everyone likes it." They sized her up, eyes roaming her body. Rani felt like an ant under a shoe. "The Gumm-Gumms should have enslaved you humans long ago."

Rani glared at them. She hated how some of the trolls used 'human' as a derogatory word. Every time she visited Trollmarket sometroll was hassling her for being Blinkey's scribe. So the scribes were usually trolls, well Blinkey thought she could be a human Trollscribe. She was done putting up with this shit. It looked like no matter how nice she tried to be to the trolls or people like Layla, they still hated her.

The pink troll scowled at Blinkey. "Are you so blind or arrogant to have chosen a filthy human to be our scribe?"

Blinkey gently, grabbed Rani's arm, "Perhaps we should go," he tried to lead her away.

When a troll hassled Rani, she let Blinkey handle it 'peacefully' — agreeing to walk away.

Not this time. This time she was going to stand up for herrself and not be a bitch. No more Miss Nice Scribe.

Rani shrugged out of Blinkey's grip, staying put.

"Fuck you!" she took a defiant step, getting in the troll's face. "You're the kind of troll that makes every other troll look like fucking monsters."

"Watch your tone, fleshbag. Or you'll quickly find out, that not all of us are peace-loving, pansies like Blinkey or their pacifist lapdog."

Rani scoffed. Muttering a few words of Trollspeak that she knew were curse words.

The turquoise troll shoved Blinkey to the ground. Rani stepped over to help him.

"Blinkey!"

The pink troll blocked Rani's path. "I'll put you in your place, human!" They reached out to snatch her shirt collar. Rani ducked, grabbed her mace and sprayed their face.

They growled, clutching their face in pain. The turquoise troll knocked the mace out of her hand and slammed her up against the alley wall.

"Let go of me!"

"Get that damned mechanical dictionary!" The pink troll yelled, still scrubbing at their eyes.

The turquoise troll dug through herr messenger bag. Their pudgy fingers nearly crushing her laptop.

"Don't touch my laptop!"

"Leave her alone!" Blinkey came up behind the turquoise troll in the face. They dropped her laptop and released her arm. She snatched her laptop and sprinted away.

Blinkey let out a pained grunt. Rani swerved around — he laid on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Not so fast, human!" The pink troll ceased her wrist and dragged her back against them.

"Let me go of me!" Rani clawed at their hand. Her fingers burned red against their rough stone skin.

"Let her go!" Jim yelled.

"Rani didn't do anything to you!" Toby added.

"Owww!" She cried in pain, the troll nearly ripping her arm off, as they spun around to Jim, Toby and Aaarrrgghh.

"Two humans are more than enough for us!"

"I said, let her go!" Jim warned aiming his sword at the trolls.

"Now!" Aaarrrgghh stomped, sending the pink troll a death glare.

The pink troll pressed their face into hers. Their hot breath smelt like a mixture of sweat and garbage. She wanted to vomit.

"Without your friends to protect you, you humans are nothing."

"Ow!" They squeezed her wrist and shoved her to the ground.

The duo darted past Aaaarrgghh and disappeared into the crowd surrounding Rani.

"You alright?" Jim held out his hand and helped Rani stand.

Shakily she stood and looked around you — trolls gathered around, murmuring and staring at her. Tears pricked at your eyes. Your face burned with anger and embarrassment.

Aaarrrgghh and Toby helped Blinkey to his feet, then the guys walked alongside you, like bodyguards, the rest of the way to the Hero's Forge.

* * *

"Blinkey, why am I holding a rod?"

Rani stood on a stool, at the end of the stairs of the forge, holding a short, steel rod.

"You will see," Blinkey circled you, a notepad and pencil in one pair of hands and a compass scribe and tape measure in the other.

"Hold out your dominant hand."

She did so.

"Owww..." she yelped as he pinched her with the compass scribe.

"Sorry. Alright, let's see," he wrote the measurement down, "Looks good. You can step down."

Rani hopped off the stool. "So, why are you measuring my hand again?"

Whoosh!

Rani jumped.

"OWWW!" Jim screamed from across the forge.

Rani and Blinkey spun around. Jim's legs was aflame, the hoop he'd jumped through on fire.

"Keep your legs up Master Jim! There you go!" Blinkey turned back to you. "I needed to make sure I had your correct measurements for your surprise. Come see."

He grabbed a roll of parchment and stretched it open — a sketch of a long, curved dagger and sheath.

"Wait, you're making me a dagger?"

"A Khanjar to be precise."

She shot him a look.

"You always said my pen was my weapon."

"I know what I said," Blinkey sighed heavily with a frown, "but, after today's incident, it's obvious your scribe skills are inadequate for the field. We may not always be there to protect you — from bigot trolls, blood-thirsty goblins and the like."

Blinkey smiled sadly, "I suppose my aspirations for the others were too great. I should have known they wouldn't accept another change so easily."

"Thanks for taking a chance on me," she kicked at the ground, "and choosing me to be your scribe."

Blinkey's eyes widened as she hugged him.

Strickler was right — Rani may not have a lot of friends in Arcadia — but she did have a handful she could count on.

"This is beautiful and really colorful." she pointed at the blade colored orange and gold.

"It's rather utilitarian in design," Blinkey smiled, cheering up a bit, "The blade will be of sun stone, the handle obsidian, the hilt black, dragon scale and the sheath copper, unicorn hair."

"Unicorn hair?"

"Unicorns' hair is fifty times stronger than steel and as flexible as silk, and it adds an ethereal glow."

"Wait, does that mean Rudolph is real?"

"No. That reindeer is simply a marketing ploy propagated by consumerist."

"Aw man…"

Rani were really hoping to catch a reindeer. Who wouldn't want one!? At her pouting, Blinkey laughed.

"Worry not, there are far more fascinating creatures afoot." Blinkey reached into his satchel, pulling out a stone the size of a baseball bat.

"This is sunstone. It's very powerful and very reliable and a bit of a misnomer; we trolls have no adverse reactions with it's sun-like properties." He handed her the sun stone, "Now, you'll carry the stone around with you for a while. It needs to familiarize itself with your emotional state. A reliable weapon is bonded to its master through emotion."

"Wow," she stared at the stone, mesmerized by the vibrant mix of orange, gold, and flecks of red.

Putting the stone away, she watched Jim jump through the hoops. She knew couldn't do that, even if she tried, but if she wanted to learn how to protect herself, she had to get over it.

Rani grabbed the rebar and spun to Blinkey in a fighting stance.

"C'mon, show me some moves! I might not be the Trollhunter, but I can learn a thing or two."

"Widen your stance and balance your weight on both feet."

She did so.

"Yes, that's right."

Training with Blinkey for the next few hours, Rani got knocked on her ass a lot.

"Try again." Blinkey encouraged, helping her up.

Gradually, her stance and hold improved, she also felt a bit more confident and stronger.

Rani was willing to do whatever it took to not be a liability to the crew and to protect herself from the creatures that went bump at night.


	5. Worst Boss in the World

"No sale?" The elderly lady asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am, we don't offer a discount on this brand of ghee anymore." Rani explained to the elderly lady, who was holding up her checkout lane the past five minutes.

"So it no sale?" She asked again, her English broken under her thick Indian accent.

"I don't have time for this," a customer scoffed, storming off to the checkout lane across yours.

"That's correct, ma'am." Rani smiled, trying to be patient. "Do you still want it?"

"No," she shook her head, blue head scarf sliding down to her shoulders. She quickly readjusted it.

Rani put the container aside and finished ringing up the last of her groceries."That'll be $24.95" then set her tote bags into her folding cart.

She reached into her purse, handed Rani a thirty dollar bill and then added with a long face.

"My husband will be disappointing. He coming from the hospital. After accident at work." She gestured to her forearm. "Hurt arm. He wanting ladoos very much."

Rani felt bad she couldn't afford the ingredient to make her husband his favorite dessert.

"$5.05 is your change."

Handing her change, Rani scanned the front of the small grocery store and then glimpsed down the aisles facing her lane.

All clear.

"Okay, here you go." Rani grabbed the ghee, bagged it and placed it in the woman's cart.

"I'm not affording this," she explained, trying to take it out.

"Fikar mat karo ( Don't worry) ," Rani smiled. "It's free."

She beamed. "Shukriya, beti. ( Thank you, dear.) "

"Koi baat nahin, aunty. ( You're welcome, aunty.) "

Rani helped her out the door and strolled back inside. Feeling a sense of pride she grinned.

Sometimes she did that, sliding in free things for the elderly and family customers. She knew she was breaking some state laws and cost the store a slight financial loss, but she were just trying to help people out. It was a small price to pay.

These prices were insane. Rani didn't shop here if she could help it. Rani knew Layla — the boss and the co-owner of the store — jacked the prices up purposefully, because this was the only Middle Eastern grocery store in Arcadia.

Returning to her lane, she frowned seeing Layla. She was in Bitch Boss mode; tapping her heels, clipboard in hand, hard brown eyes staring Rani down.

Just when her day was going awesome.

"What do you think you were doing?" she questioned.

"I was helping a customer out the door." Rani explained, walking past her to your lane.

"I'm running a store not a food bank. If you can't comply with the rules of this establishment feel free to find another job."

Rani held back an eye roll.

"Layla, she didn't have enough to pay for it so I helped her out. It's not a big deal."

"Oh?" Layla grabbed her clipboard and handed Rani an envelope with her name on it.

"What's this?"

"Your month's pay," she smirked. "I'm docking your paycheck for all the unpaid merchandise you've smuggled off the past months."

Layla was punishing her for being a good person. Did she even know what being a good person meant? She still had a hard time believing she'd won Iraq the title of Miss World.

The Layla she knew wasn't an ambassador of peace and goodwill, but a dictator, set on making others lives a living hell. She commanded the store and its employees like a warden ordered their prisoners.

Working here felt like a prison. Rani hated coming to work, being yelled at and order around for minimum wage. She was ready to quit, but that paycheck was the only thing keeping her here.

"Look, I'm..." Rani sighed deeply, trying to sound convincing. "I'm really sorry for what I did. It won't happen again."

She wasn't. She would have done it again. As much as she hated working here she needed the job till her mythology career took off.

"I don't want to hear apologies, Rani. Just do your job."

With that, Layla strolled off, flagging down another employee to harass.

"Bitch."

Rani stuffed the envelope in her uniform pocket. It looked like her vigilante days were on hold till she could afford to eat more than microwave samosas.

Later that day, Rani finished ringing up a customer, when she heard a loud crash and a yelp from the back of the store. She raced to the sound, hoping a customer wasn't hurt.

"Is everything okay?" Rani asked worriedly.

"No, everything's not okay!" a female voice snapped back.

Rani appeared in the aisle, but instead of jumping to help, she laughed at the scene in front of her.

A box of cast iron skillets had spilled out from the top shelf and onto the floor. Penny, armed with grill tongs and oven mitts, was trying to pick up the skillets.

"Penny, you know you only use the mitts when the pan is hot, right?"

"No, really?" she asked, sarcastically.

The box tumbled to the floor. Penny screamed and jumped back, knocking boxes of spice mixes off the shelf.

She rolled her eyes."You're such a drama queen," and came to her rescue.

"You're a jerk!" She exclaimed. "It's not funny, I could have been killed!"

"Death by skillet," with a smirk, Rani grabbed a skillet. "Sounds like a perfect way for you to go."

Penny playfully shoved her shoulder as she squeezed past her. The aisles were so small, only a few people could fit comfortably.

"I hate restocking the shelves. Layla knows that!" Penny argued, replacing the boxes. "She's just picking on me because I'm the new girl."

"I started out restocking the shelves, it's not that bad." Rani shot her a grin. "You're just lazy."

Penny scoffed. "I liked working the register better."

"Maybe Layla moved you back here because you held up the line, flirting with every guy."

"Hey," Penny smirked. "I can't help it if guys like a girl with curves in all the right places."

Penny was petite and curvy with long blonde hair. She always joked she was Rebel Wilson's long lost twin. She had the attitude to match.

She strolled out the aisle and leaned against the wall of freezers, eyes glued to her smartphone.

"Um, hello," Rani swerved around to her. "Aren't you going to help me clean up your mess?"

"No way," she looked up at her phone. "I just got a manicure done." She held her hand out, french manicured tips sparkling under the fluorescent light. "I don't want to mess up my nails."

"Seriously, you owe me."

"Nah, you love helping me out," she smirked. "It's why we're friends."

"You're lucky we're friends. Otherwise, you'd be on your own girl."

"Anyway, did you score the internship?" Penny asked, eyes glued back to her phone.

"Barely. Get this he's a history teacher. I suck at history. Thanks ACC for screwing me over, again!" Rani exclaimed, placing a few skillets on the shelf, "I guess he saw how desperate I was and just gave me the internship."

"Is he hot?" Penny smirked, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Typical Penny, always bringing out the fun side in Rani.

"Uh well..." Rani blushed thinking about earlier today. "He's not too bad on the eyes."

"Hmm, maybe I should be interested in history."

"How'd that modeling gig go?" Rani asked, setting the last skillet on the shelf. "Are you on the cover of Arcadia Chic?"

Rani admired Penny for her confidence and badass attitude. She wasn't skinny like the models in the magazines, but that didn't stop her from modeling. She was amazing at what she did, and Rani knew she'd make it big as a magazine model.

"Not this issue. I killed it at my photoshoot. My agent has me booked for another shoot next week."

"That's awesome, Penny."

Rani spotted a customer strolling up to a checkout lane. She stood, ready to help them when Penny grabbed her arm.

"Hey, finish this and I'll do your shift."

Rani noted Layla patrolling the storefront. She stayed in place. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her twice in one day.

"You're the best."

"I know," Penny glanced down the aisle to the checkout lane, "Oh he's cute too!" She purred, tousling her hair and smoothing the wrinkles of her uniform shirt.

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck, sweetie."

"I'm saying it for him," she scoffed. "Maneater."

"Hahaha," she mocked, before strolling out the aisle.


	6. Cordial Relationship

"...So there I was standing at the edge of a cliff, a wild boar on my right, enraged officers to my left. The Aegean Sea at my feet, calling me to my death."

Rani sat with Strickler in his office, on the edge of her seat, listening to another one of his expedition stories.

"Why were the officer's chasing you?"

"Well, I'd only learned so much Turkish before my trip to the Cunda Islands and had unknowingly offended my host," Strickler chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee, "How was I to know I'd called the mayor's wife a donkey?"

"You have the worst luck." she leaned forward, gripping the folder in her hands. "So, how'd you escape?"

"I jumped into the sea."

"What!?"

"There weren't many options. I nearly drowned," Strickler laughed. "I kept swimming till I hitched a ride on a fishing boat to Athens."

She couldn't believe how many crazy adventures Strickler got himself into. He'd been detained in Russia, stalked and shot at by gangsters in Singapore and chased by wild dogs in Brazil. She really wondered how he hadn't managed to get himself killed or worst.

"So, have you ever gone back to Turkey?"

"Last I checked, I was still banned."

"Just another one to add to your list."

Something beeped.

"My goodness, is it already 5 o'clock?" Strickler shut the alarm off on his phone. "We should head out. I'm sure I've bored you enough with my stories," he looked out his office window. The sun had already set and the street lights were on, "and robbed you of yet another beautiful afternoon."

"Your stories aren't boring," she disagreed, handing him the folder, "I'd rather spend my afternoon listening to you talk about your travels then binge watch Netflix."

"I'm glad you found my stories entertaining. It certainly was enjoyable to revisit the memories."

He smiled, showing off his cute overbite. Her legs felt weak and heart hammered in her ears.

"I'll uh, put these away," she grabbed the books off the desk and scurried to the bookshelf to replace them.

Rani picked out a random book and pretended to read it. She couldn't read the title. She didn't care; she just needed to look at something besides him. It not like she'd been staring at him the past three hours or something.

Nope.

"Thank you again, for staying late these past few weeks to help me tackle these midterms."

"Sure," she said, eyes re-reading the same English sentence. "Anytime."

Strickler strolled over to her, out the corner of her eye, she saw the book in his hands.

"I know this isn't the most glamorous part of the internship," he stopped beside her, flipping through the dog-eared pages of The Hero's Journey. "I greatly appreciate your hard work and dedication."

"N..no problem."

Rani let out a small squeak, as he put the book on the shelf, arm grazing hers.

Why was she acting so weird? So maybe, she had a little crush on Strickler. It didn't mean she had to act like an idiot.

Sighing, she put the book away. She needed to chill. It wasn't like her crush meant anything.

"I have no idea how you do it," she said, turning to face him, but still not looking at him.

She wasn't that quick to recover.

"A lot of wine," he chuckled.

They strolled out his office and down the halls. It was pretty empty, except for the janitors cleaning. Rani hung back, keeping a ten-foot distance between her and Mr. Strickler. Just standing next to him made her feel like her insides would implode.

Keeping her eyes on the Romeo and Juliet fliers taped to the lockers, she said;

"Your stories are really making me excited for what I'll encounter on my first expedition. I just hope I'm a bit luckier than you were."

"They say that 'luck is what happens when preparation meets opportunity'. The early years of my historian career were rather fruitless. I was shy and reserved lad without many companions to rely on."

"Your wit and smarts only get you so far as an archaeologist," he looked over his shoulder to and smiled, "with your friendly and charming demeanor I'm sure you've gained many friends."

Not really.

Penny was Rani's only real friend in Arcadia and that because she was the new girl and offered to help her stay on Layla's neutral side. All Rani's older friends were spread across the globe — married, raising their kids, or onto some new adventure. She hadn't talked to them in a few years.

"I'm not exactly Miss Popular at school."

"I've found quality is favored over quantity when it comes to friendships."

"Well, once I open my mouth, everyone walks the other direction."

"Now, why is that?" he asked, turning to her.

Strickler went into counselor mode. He was giving Rani his full attention. Usually, she liked when he did that, but right now she wished he was paying attention to anything but her.

"Well...I don't really fit in. I'm the weird girl, who talks about fairy tales and Joseph Campbell instead of makeup or computers."

Mustering the courage, she stared in his direction. Feeling her love for her work surfacing.

"That's why I love mythology; being surrounded by other weirdos, made me feel like I belonged to something."

"I've never quite fit in either. I suppose I've always felt more at home amongst the ruins and catacombs of my expeditions than the hum drum walls of Arcadia."

Rani smiled a bit, grateful he understood how she felt.

Strickler placed a caring hand on her shoulder. It took all her self-control to not bolt out the door. He shot her a genuine smile.

"Damn them all; you're a remarkable young woman."

As his hand fell from her shoulder, she smiled. Strickler did it again — made her smile and most importantly— he made her feel like she belonged.

"Now, tell me if you've heard this one before," he chuckled. "What breed of horse was the Trojan horse?"

She knew this one.

"A nightmare."

They laughed. God, even his laugh was enough to make her feel like the luckiest girl in Arcadia.

Why did she have a crush on her boss?

"You have a sharp wit, Miss Sutra."

"Walt, there you are!" A voice boomed from behind. Rani spun around, Coach Lawrence jogged up to you both. "Principal Levitt's wrangling all the faculty for a meeting."

"Of course, I'll be right there," Strickler walked past her and said over his shoulder, "I'll see you next week, Miss Sutra."

"See you," she waved, watching him walk back down the hall with Coach Lawrence. That stupid uncontrollable grin came back on her lips.

_She was in love._


	7. Warda the Wonder Dog

Another rough night of combat training. Rani was getting stronger, and faster, even Jim offered to spar with her. She got knocked on her ass, even though he was taking it easy on her. She had a long ways to go before she could be a bad-ass, Khanjar wielder.

"Oww, everything hurts," she whined, dragging her sore legs up the flight of stairs to her studio apartment.

Rani unlocked the door to her studio. Warda darted out from the living room to greet her.

"Hey, Warda!" she smiled tiredly, leaning down to pet her head. "We're you a good girl while I was gone?"

She barked happily, wagging her tail. Rani loved this Pitbull.

"I got you a treat!" she pulled a dog treat from her uniform pocket and fed it to her.

"The pet shop was giving out samples. Sorry if it smells like strawberries, some kid spilled juice on my uniform."

As Warda nibbled on the treat, Rani kicked off her work shoes and stripped out her uniform, left in her bra and underwear. Tossing the clothes in a pile by the couch, she sighed in relief, glad to be out of those dirty, sticky clothes.

"That's better."

Rani flicked on the lights to the hallway, kitchen and living room and then strolled back to the front door to collect the day's mail.

Bill. Bills. Magazine subscription. Bills.

"No one ever sends me good things," she shuffled through the bills and junk mail, "I wish I'd get some good news."

Strolling back to the kitchen she set the stack of bills on the counter. Warda plopped down in the middle of the kitchen chewing her treat.

Stomach grumbling, she went to work putting together leftovers to make dinner. As her meal cooked she hopped into the shower.

After a long shower and change into some comfy clothes, she walked out the bathroom, the smells of dinner calling her to the kitchen.

"Chicken Tikka. Just like Baba (Dad) would make."

Rani was glad she'd picked up a thing or two about cooking from her Baba. He was the one that taught her to cook, her mom never was the homemaker type.

Just as she was about to sit down to eat, she heard scraping and whimpering from the hall. She peeked out the hall — Warda stood on her hind legs, scratching at the front door.

"Okay, come on," she grabbed the leash off the counter and clipped it to her collar, "Let's go."

Rani threw on a jacket and slid on a pair of slippers before walking out the door. Warda passed her usual tree in front of the apartment complex and kept walking.

"I thought you had to use it. You just wanted to go walking," she shrugged, letting her lead them down the street.

Walking further into town, Rani was greeted with the bustle and hustle of the college scene, passing pubs and food trucks, each littered with college students. Living close to the college had its advantages. Good food, lively nightlife, and for the most part a quiet neighborhood.

Rani felt a tug on the leash. Warda barked and circled a fire hydrant.

"Go ahead, girl," you reeled out the leash.

Looking away to give Warda some privacy, Rani glanced out to the clock of city hall, peeking over the hill in the distance. The setting sun dove into the evergreen hills, painting the sky a warm orange and pink hue.

She smiled, admiring the beauty. She'd seen dozens of sunsets, all over the world but she thought Arcadia won the prize for most breathtaking.

Usually, sunsets made her feel peaceful and relaxed, but as of late, it put her on high alert. She reached into her jacket pocket, feeling calmed by the familiar shape of her goblin repellent.

Warda moved away from the hydrant. Rani tugged on her leash.

"Come on, Warda. Challo ghar chalte hain . (Come on, Warda. Let's go home.)"

Passing by the pubs full of laughing people back home, Rani felt jealous. She wished her friends were here. She wasn't much of a partier. Not that she was shy, she loved to dance and have a good time, she just didn't see the point hanging out with people who normally didn't like hanging out with her in class.

Then there was time. She worked and went to college. She was lucky to have a weekend off to just have fun.

In a way she was nervous, she'd never put herself out there to find new friends. She always felt odd and out of place. Not having much in common with most people her own age. She wished she could hang out with her old friends. But that was difficult, they were all scattered across the globe; busy with their lives, married or raising their kids.

A dark. Menacing. Evil. Watched her. Followed her. She spun around, scanning the street. Just a couple walking their dog down the way.

She felt a presence.

She couldn't ignore this feeling. It was too strong to shake off. She was on high alert, repellent at hand, till the moment she got through the front door.

Rani walked into the kitchen gave Warda her dinner then grabbed her food. Walking out of the kitchen, she glanced at the small, dining room table across the way. Her mother's china cabinet was starting to collect dust.

The Holiday themed centerpieces and tableware clashed with the Spring, floral decor in the kitchen. She hadn't eaten in there since last December. She'd only have meals there when her parents, sister or relatives visited.

As lonely as being single could be, she was grateful it was just her and Warda. She liked her space and the freedom to do what she wanted. Finances were her main reason for setting down in Arcadia and attending community college. With money tight, and rent prices out of control, she was grateful her offered to rent out her old studio.

"One is the loneliest number…" she sang to herself. 

Rani sometimes wished she had a boyfriend, but none of the guys at her college were very interesting. Arcadia was full of jocks and business majors. Not intellectuals or mythologists.

Suddenly, Strickler came to mind. Her face burned and she grinned like an idiot. She did find him attractive and smart. She'd gotten to know him better the last month.

There wasn't any way he was interested in her. Her silly crush was just that, a crush. Besides, even though she never saw a ring on his finger, she were pretty sure he and the drama teacher, Miss Janeth, had a thing going on.

"Dinner for one," muttered before heading off to her room.

Rani multitasked for a few hours, eating and working on her journal some more. With all the time she put in she wished she could use it as part of her resume, but she didn't think that was a smart career move. The only thing she'd be applicable for would be a room at an asylum.

Warda stretched out, yawning from her spot on the foot of your bed. Rani spun in her chair to her.

"You tired girl?"

She yawned in reply.

"I guess it's time for the both of us to go to bed…" she yawned. "I'll work on this later."

Warda hopped out of bed and grabbed the remote off the nightstand. She trotted up to Rani, setting the remote at her feet.

"Alright, kiddo, I'll put on your bedtime shows."

She shut her laptop closed and then grabbed the remote. Switching to Netflix, Warda barked happily and plopped herself back onto her bed as a Disney movie played. Rani smiled, reaching over to scratch behind her ear. She wagged her tail and happily whimpered.

"I know, it's your favorite movie."

Just then her phone pinged. She glanced at the texts;

TROLLHUNTERS

**TACO_TOBSTER: **Hey guys, check out this meme!

**DAMAN_JIM: **Seriously Toby?

TROLLHUNTERS was the group chat that Jim and Toby used to contact Rani in case of emergencies.

She clicked the video. Apparently, Toby thought it was important to send cat memes at midnight.

With a laugh, she replied;

TROLLHUNTERS

**TACO_TOBSTER:** Hey guys, check out this meme!

**DAMAN_JIM: **Seriously Toby?

**GREY_WITCH:** It's cuteness is over 9000!

As she text back, that menacing, overwhelming, presence, returned. Rani swerved to the balcony. She strolled to the window and swiped open the blinds. Just the dimly lit parking lot and cars.

"Girl, didn't you feel that?"

Warda was so occupied with the movie she didn't respond.

"I thought you were supposed to protect me. You know, that's why your named Warda."

She lingered in the window. For a split second, she thought she saw something big move in the shadows of the parking lot.

She blinked.

Maybe it's a raccoon. Maybe I'm just tired. Stress and all that.

"Wardan, I really should trade you in for a cat."

Rani closed the blinds and then strolled past her bed to the bathroom to do her nightly routine.

She shut off the bedroom lights and curled into her bed. Warda laid at her feet, the toned down sounds of the movie filled the room.

"Goodnight, Warda."

The balcony door slid open. Drapes clacked in the breeze. A goblin leaped into the room. It scuttled around on your floor and jumped on your desk.

It rummaged through Rani's things.

Warda snapped her head up at the intruder. Barking, she got to her feet.

"Wa Chaaa!" Its grimy, bony fingers held up your laptop.

"Warda, it's just the washing machine," she muttered, grabbing her pillow to cover her ears, "Go back to sleep."

Warda snarled, baring her teeth, advancing on the goblin. She pounced on the goblin, knocking the laptop out of its hands and onto the floor. She growled, pinning the creature to the floor by its stomach.

The goblin looked like it was going to burst — eyes bulged out of its socket, ugly face turned a dark shade of green.

"WAKA!"

"What's going on!?" Rani snapped up. Disoriented and heart racing she scanned the room.

Warda stood on the golbin, it swiped at her, long claws scratching her face. Warda whimpered, stepping off.

"Warda!?" she grabbed her baseball bat off the nightstand. "Get away from her!"

Rani swiped the goblin's face. It thrashed and slipped out of Warda's mouth.

The goblin bounced to the desk and snatched at the laptop. Dragging its mangled arm, with the laptop, it darted for the balcony. Warda chased after it. Warda smacked its hand down and sunk her teeth into its arm. It dropped the laptop with a thud.

Rani raced out the balcony, the goblin hopped from car roof to car roof, disappearing into the forest.

She felt that menacing presence again, then she saw him. Bular. The dark troll hiding in the shadows. His red eyes pierced her. She felt vulnerable, naked, and exposed. A chill ran up her spine.

"Warda, Challo ! (Warda, let's go!)"

They raced inside. Rani slammed the door closed and locked it shut. She peeked out the blinds. He was gone.

Stepping back from the balcony, her hands shook and stomach twisted.

She'd just seen Bular.

Blinkey had told her who he was, about the bridge and Gunmar, but she'd never came face to face with Bular.

Until now. And survived. All thanks to Warda.

"You can just forget what I said about trading you in for a cat!" Rani fell on her knees and squeezed her in a bear hug, "you're my protector. You've always been there for me."

Warda barked as if to say, 'that's right!"

Pulling away with a smile, she examined her face, frowning at the tuft of fur missing and the bleeding cut on her cheek.

"Let's get that cut cleaned up."

"What the fuck?!" she laptop peeked out from under her bed. She grabbed it then turned to Warda. "Did the goblin try to jack my laptop?"

She barked, shaking her head 'yes'.

"Why?"


	8. Lunch Date

The next week, Rani strolled into Strickler's office. As he talked on the speakerphone, she set the coffee carrier on his desk.

"Is this— " He spun in his chair to her.

"— Decaf, no sugar with two creams," Rani rattled off. She'd gone on a coffee run all this week and had his order memorized.

"Just how you like it."

"Thank you, Miss Sutra."

"Walt, you still there?" a woman piped from the phone.

"Right, here," Strickler shot Rani a quick smile before turning back in his chair, "Now, we were discussing the upcoming Parent-Teacher conference..."

Rani grabbed the two, thick purple folders off his desk and then strolled out the office to the school's library and went to work.

By lunch, she had two stacks of history exams.

"Thank God, that's the last of it." She shuffled the graded stack into a folder. "Ugh, I've read the words Troy and Achaeans so many times they're not even words."

She didn't realize taking on this internship would mean being a teacher's assistant.

Rani expected to do research and make some new discoveries; the only research she did was on the Trojan War and she discovered that most of the students in Strickler's class had zero interest in learning history. Not that she could blame them.

Grabbing the stack of reject exams, Rani laughed. Most of these exams were unfinished, some unnamed and others had scribbles of dicks and boobs with dozens of Snapchat usernames on the backs.

"Well, that's an interesting way to get a girl's number."

Rani's phone alarm went off. She smiled; break time.

She gathered her things, strolled out the library and down the hall to Strickler's office.

"I did it," Rani announced, setting the folders on his desk. "All of the third-period exams are graded."

"Excellent job." Strickler grabbed the folders and placed them in a drawer.

Dropping into the chair across him, she eyed his desk, noting the thick manual with PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCE written on the top.

"You're not on a lunch break?"

"I should be. I haven't had a bite to eat since morning," he set his fountain pen in its holder. "I'm starving."

"Well, I'm heading out to a cafe for lunch." She smiled, trying to be confident. "Want to join me?"

"I'd love to get out of here," Strickler rubbed his neck and rolled his shoulder. "It's been meeting after meeting all day, but I've too much work to do with the Parent-Teacher conference coming up."

Her smile faded. "Oh, I see," she said, somewhat disappointed.

Ever since the Parent-Teacher conference came up, she'd been spending less and less time with Strickler. Their afternoon, hour-long discussions were cut to quick morning chats on her way from the parking lot. As of late, she didn't bother hanging around after her shift, because someone always needed Strickler when she was alone with him.

She wanted to have lunch with him, to sit down and talk about mythology, history and everything in between.

The past month interning under Strickler he became more than her boss; he became her friend.

Rani and Penny were good friends, but she didn't get her whole Mythology obsession. Strickler did. She could discuss mythology and fairytales with him and he'd get it. Thanks to Strickler, she finally felt like her decision to settle down in Arcadia was a good one.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

About to leave, Rani noticed the many coffee cups neatly stacked on the floor by his desk.

"Do you want anything to eat, or is coffee your square meal?"

"These past weeks, yes," Strickler chuckled, "You don't need to bring me anything. I'll manage."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Principal Levit," Strickler rubbed his temples and let out a deep sigh, "Do you mind getting the door on your way out?"

That's pretty much how the rest of that week next week at the cafe.

"Your order will be ready in a bit," the checkout guy said as he handed the receipt to Rani.

"Your order will be ready in a bit," the checkout guy said as he handed the receipt to Rani.

Strolling through the busy cafe, she found a table in the back. Rani grabbed her laptop and went to work on the journal.

She'd work on the journal in her free time. She wasn't worried about people finding out the truth — most of them thought she was an illustrator for a horror comic — sometimes, she'd joke and say the journal was full of creatures she'd seen around town, but thankfully, no one suspected anything.

Hunched over her laptop, she swiped at the touchpad, shuffling through her photos of goblins.

"Ugh, creepy little shits," she shuddered their glassy, dead eyes stared back at her.

"Goblin repellent is very effective," Rani mumbled, typing that into the journal entry titled GOBLINS, "When a goblin is sprayed, it causes an osmosis reaction, killing them in seconds."

She paused and smiled. Maybe she ought to be a bit nicer to the goblins. Really, she should be thanking them.

Rani chuckled at the irony of it all; if it wasn't for them attacking her one evening on after work, she wouldn't have met the Trollhunter crew or became a Scribe.

"They say the human race has only one really effective weapon and that is laughter."

Rani looked up from her laptop to Strickler.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, sure," she sat up straight, eyes darted to her messenger bag, the contents splayed on the table like a slob. "Just let me uh, get rid of this," she moved her stuff to the chair next to her.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, it's cool."

This meant she got to spend some time with him.

"Thank you," he took the seat next to her.

Just then, a group of laughing business people strolled into the cafe.

Strickler's eyes widened, "Oh, God," he grabbed a menu, hunched his shoulders and hid his face.

"Something wrong?" Rani questioned, worried. She'd never seen Strickler so nervous and jumpy before.

"Do you see them?" he whispered. "The group that just walked in, at the counter."

She glanced ahead and spotted the group.

"Friends of yours?"

"I hardly consider the school board friends."

The group passed the counter and walk to the other end of the cafe, out to the patio.

"They're outside on the patio," she turned back to Strickler, "you're clear."

He lowered the menu. She shot him a look.

"What was that about?"

"I've been dodging them all morning. If I must sit through another meeting, discussing budget cuts I'll go mad."

Rani peeked behind her shoulder, to the cheering group. A waiter uncorked a bottle of wine, pouring the red liquid into their glasses.

"Looks like they'll be a while."

"Well then," Strickler shot Rani a sympathetic smile, "I hope you don't mind my staying here."

She spun back to him with a wide grin. She was hoping he would.

"Of course, stay as long as you want, I don't mind."

Smooth. Really smooth.

She internally cringed, hoping she didn't sound weird or desperate. Strickler scanned the menu and Rani went back to working on her journal.

"You're quite clever," Strickler stated after a few minutes.

"Oh?"

Rani snapped at him, surprised he was paying attention to what she were doing.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude."

"No, it's alright," she turned the laptop so he could see better. "It's uh, just a little project."

She was damn proud of it. Sadly, she couldn't show it to many people. What with the fate of the world laying in the pages. Strickler's interest made her more than happy to share. Outside of her dog, Blinkey, and the Trollhunters, Strickler was the only new person to look at it.

"Goblin repellent?" Strickler read off the screen. "1 part Sulfuric Acid. 1 part Fennel seed oil. 2 parts spring water," his eyes widened, sparkling with excitement, "Fascinating. Does it really cause a osmosi reaction like that?"

"Heh, uh…"

Rani blinked, stunned for a moment. Was he serious? She honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I don't know," she laughed nervously, "I just come up with this stuff, but it'd be really cool to see."

"Rani, your order is ready!" The cashier called out from the order counter. Rani stood, as she did Strickler asked:

"Mind if I take a picture? My colleagues would get a kick out of this."

"Uh, sure I guess that's alright," she stood. "I'll be right back," then walked past Strickler to the counter.

In one swift motion, he snapped a picture of her laptop and then slipped his phone back into his pocket as she walked back with her food.

"Aren't you going to order something?" Rani set her food on the table, said some words under breath, then took a bite of her meal.

"I'm alright."

"Right, because coffee is so filling."

"I eat," he chuckled, hoping she didn't think he was that odd. "I just haven't had the time lately."

"My dad always said you should eat something. It keeps your mind sharp."

Rani took another bite of her meal then added, seriously:

"At least let me order you a drink or something. It's weird eating in front of someone who isn't."

"Well," he scanned the menu again, sighing tiredly."to be honest nothing sounds appetizing. I don't understand these new health fads."

"No one does. I don't order any of that stuff. I just come here for the burgers."

"A burger?"

Not his usual lunch. Then again this wasn't his usual kind of establishment to dine at. A burger. It was greasy and big and had salty fries. Her burger looked health with the vegetables however sparce.

"Don't tell me, you've never had a burger before."

"I can't say that I have."

She looked at him, brown eyes sparkling, brow perked.

"Seriously?"

"I'm not very adventurous when it comes to food."

"You ate eels!"

"Well when one is aboard one has no choice but to dine like the locals, in my day to day, I don't branch out much."

Rani tutted. It was a shame really. There was so many things to eat and try. Strickler felt her gaze on him, a mix of sympathy and a ting of excitement.

"Well, stick with me and you'll be in flavor town." Rani smiled.

"Alright," he closed the menu, excited to try something new. "I'll have that."


	9. Here Comes Doctor Love

Once the school board was finished, an hour later, Rani and Strickler left the cafe.

"Sheesh, those people can drink!" Rani exclaimed.

"Those school board members are overpaid and underqualified," Strickler scowled. "At least they have good taste in wine."

Walking down the street, Rani saw the colorful poster to the fair taped to the window of a pub.

"Are you kidding me!?" she raced to the window. "Yes, it's finally back!"

"The Arcadia Oaks Fair," Strickler walked with her. "I thought that place was shut down."

"It was, something about the rides falling being below safety regulations, but now they're finally open!"

Shooting her a nervous look, Strickler chuckled at her excitement.

"You don't seem worried about that one bit."

"Well I mean it's never been the safest place. I used to go with my friends all the time. I love the bumper cars and the roller coaster and the food!"

Grinning, she turned to him. The thought of seeing Strickler on a roller coaster made her ask:

"Want to go?"

"No," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I've never been interested in these kinds of things."

"Right, the opera and wine tasting at the art gallery is more your thing." Rani teased, earning a laugh from him.

"I do enjoy wine tasting and art galleries, but I much prefer the theater, orchestra, and jazz shows to the opera."

"You're not helping to break my bookish historian stereotypes."

Rani felt comfortable joking around with Strickler. He might be her superior, but he was easy to talk to and friendly. He treated her as a colleague. An equal.

"I know," he chuckled. "To most, these sound like the recreations of a prosaic old-man."

They continued down the street to the crosswalk. Strickler chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking of a saying; life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."

I don't know about that…

Rani was pretty sure her feelings towards Strickler were anything but simple.

Passing a store, a couple walked out hand in hand, lazily strolling ahead of Rani and Strickler. Rani's stomach fluttered. The idea of her and Strickler together like that. They weren't far off. They had spent the past hour talking and eating and enjoying each other's company.

A date to anyone who didn't know their more immediate relationship. A Boss and Intern.

"So...what's your idea of a date?" Rani asked, boldly. So she was curious. She hoped he took the question at face value.

"That's quite a personal topic Miss Sutra. I don't see how my dating life is of any pertinence to you."

Rani's eyes widened. He'd called out her question. Spotting the truth.

"I mean, hypothetically speaking."

"Well then that's different," Enjoying the pure look of surprise in her eyes he grinned, she thought she was sly in asking, but he knew her real reasoning.

"A date? You all call it hooking up now a days."

"Not everyone does."

She laughed. He let a beat pass before he could reply. It'd been too long since he'd been on anything like a date. Months. Years. Centuries. He'd been out of the scene too long.

"It's been too long since I've been on one," he admitted then thought for a moment. To the times he had been.

"Something simple, casual. Wine tasting in the vineyards, sharing a home cooked dinner with a glass of we'd slip into a late jazz show or explore the art gallery. Then we'd end the evening slow dancing by the fire, as Bill Evans plays in the background."

"Wow, that sounds really romantic."

As they waited at the crosswalk, Strickler added. "Yes well, I believe the term my students would is — wack."

"No!" Rani burst out laughing."You did not just say that!"

"You Millennials are inventing new words every day, it's impossible to keep up."

The walk signal flashed green. Rani was too busy laughing to notice the walk signal snapped red. A car horn honked. Strickler's eyes widened as cars zoomed behind her hadn't even made it across the street. He gently took her hand, guiding her across the street.

Still laughing, Strickler playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"Come now, was it that funny?"

"Yes!" Her laughing subsided. She wiped away her tears. "You're just like my parents when they're trying to be cool."

Strickler's smile faltered. "I see," he muttered and released her hand.

He strolled past her, long legs carrying him down the sidewalk. She stopped laughing. What was that look? Was it something you said? She caught up with him, the front of the school a few yards away.

"Hey, Miss Sutra!" Toby yelled out, racing down the front steps.

"Walk, don't run, Mr. Domzalski," Strickler advised, slipping back into his teacher role.

"Sorry, Mr.S, kinda in a rush." Toby slowed his pace to a brisk walk and stopped in front of Rani and Strickler.

Rani grinned, she liked Strickler even more when he was having fun and relaxed.

"Heading out so soon?" Strickler questioned. "Isn't it almost eighth period?"

"Got a doctor's note, right here." Toby whipped out the slip of paper, handing it to Strickler, with a mischievous grin.

Rani knew he was up to something.

"I see. Third time this week." Handing Toby the note, Strickler shot him an incredulous look. "I do hope you feel better."

"Yup, me too," Toby gripped his knee. "Darn, growing pains."

Rani rolled her eyes. Toby as great of an actor he was, tended to oversell it.

"So, Toby, what's up?" Rani asked.

"Umm," Toby warily eyed Strickler, "Maybe we can talk someplace else?"

"Don't mind me," Strickler said.

Rani held back a frown, watching him walk off to the school. She wanted to spend a little more time with him before her shift was over.

Turning back to Toby, she asked. "So, what's up?"

"We need to go to Trollmarket. Blinkey says it's urgent."

"Rightnow?" Rani shot Toby a look. "Wait, aren't you guys still in school?"

"Like I said, doctor's note."

"Hey, genius, your plan almost bombed!" Jim fumed storming over to Toby. "Next time, don't write out doctor's notes from Doctor Love." He jabbed Toby in the arm.

"Ow…" Toby rubbed his arm. "Sheesh, you punch hard."

"One of the nurses almost caught us!" Jim exclaimed. "And I've already been to the principal's office twice, just this month! My mom's gonna kill me if she finds out—"

"Shhhhhh, Jim relax." Toby placed a hand to his lips. Jim smacked it away.

"How can I relax when I'm close to getting detention?!"

"Jim. Jim. Jim, please," Toby added cheekily, hooking his arm around Jim's neck. "Don't question my methods. Just focus on the results."

Jim rolled his eyes. Rani laughed. Toby was always quick to think of a plan. Rani couldn't help but think of Penny — she was always coming up with schemes to get them into and out of trouble.

"Alright," she agreed. Looked like her plans to spend more time with Strickler would have to wait another day. "I'll grab the rest of my stuff and meet you guys at the canal."

* * *

Rani grabbed her things from the temporary lockers. Strolling down the halls, she passed Strickler's office. Walking up to his door, she bit her lip, she wanted to thank him for earlier. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called out.

"Hey, ," she strolled into the room.

He sat at his desk, eyes focused, posture alert, furiously writing something on a notepad. Classical music boomed through the speakers. She knew he was in work mode.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say thanks for lunch," her cheeks burned as she fiddled with the strap of her bag, "It was nice to finally sit and talk with you."

"Of course," he closed his notepad and shot her a warm smile, "I always enjoy our chats."

"Me too. How's the Parent Teacher Conference coming along?"

"Wonderfully, I can't wait for the thing to be over, truthfully. I'm not much for huge functions. It's taxing."

"Same. I'll show up to my parents movie showings for two- three hours tops then leave early. I just want to go home and curl up with a good book or something."

"You've read my mind."

He smiled again. Rani gripped her bag, slowly turning to the door, she knew if she stayed a minute longer she'd be sitting here for the rest of the afternoon.

"Well, have a good-night. "

"Before you go, I was curious — how is it you know my students, Jim and Toby?"

She spun back to him, not sure what to say for a moment.

"I met them through an old, mutual friend," she explained, referring to Blinkey. "He mentors them in an after school program and he suggested I join them."

Strickler grabbed the pen off his desk and fiddled with the cap.

"Really? What is it you all do in this program?"

"Um…it's more of a leadership program. Basically, we help out in the community and do our best to make Arcadia a better place."

Damn, I'm good!

She was impressed with her little white lie.

"That's wonderful. Jim could always use the guidance of older friends. Young Atlas has quite a weight on his shoulders."

"I'll say."

Rani couldn't imagine the stress of juggling the role of Trollhunter and high school student. She had a hard enough time being a working, college student, and Blinkey's scribe.

Remembering her commitment, Rani felt the pull of it push her feet to the door, despite wanting to stay there and talk some more.

"Well, goodnight, ."

"Please, call me Walter."

"Well, good-night, Walter."

She felt odd calling him by his first name and not Mr. Strickler like she had the past month. But somehow it felt right. It felt good. Natural even.

He smiled.

"Good night to you, Miss Rani."

With one last smile, she strolled out his office.

Strickler put his music back on then opened his notepad and glanced at his notes. The goblin mace formula, handwritten neatly.

The pieces of Rani's involvement with the Hunters were coming together. He was curious to see exactly what the picture told.

"Now, to test the experiment."


	10. Blind Love

"Rani, I knew I'd find you here," Penny said walking into the breakroom. "Let me guess, you're working on your nerd book again." She grabbed a bottle of Kombucha from the fridge and then slide into the seat in front of her.

"Nope, reading," she replied eyes glued to the book she was reading.

"Sounds boring," Penny sighed loudly.

"Actually it's pretty interesting." her eyes widened at the illustration of a troll ripping another troll's arms off.

"Oh, sorry," she glanced to Penny with a small grin, "it has more words than pictures."

"Har har," Penny scoffed.

Something pinged. Penny snatched her smartphone off the table and glanced at the screen with a wide smile. She frowned and with a huff put her phone face down. She grabbed her Kombucha and took a long sip.

Oh boy. Rani knew that look. It meant Penny was anxiously waiting for a text from a guy. Usually, Penny would tell her all about her new beau, but she hadn't told her anything yet. Rani didn't want to pry, mostly because she was too busy reading to care.

"You know since you've been ditching me during lunch breaks," Penny started.

"I didn't mean to ditch you," she explained. "I've just been busy."

Busy getting her ass handed to her in the Hero's Forge. She was quick at completing the obstacle courses and fighting against the dummies, but the Trollhunter always beat her in a fight. Luckily, she managed to land a few hits on him last practice.

Now, walking into Trollmarket she felt different — stronger and more confident. The other trolls could see it too and tended to leave her alone for the most part. She knew she could protect herself. At least from the goblins. Right now she were sure she couldn't handle a fight against the fighter trolls like Drall. At least not yet.

"Well, I've had to hang out with Ahmed during lunch," Penny explained. "He talks way too much. He goes on about his village in Iraq and Layla. How can someone so sweet and kind be married to someone like her? He's gotta be rich or something…or good in bed."

"Uh, huh," she muttered, not catching everything she said. "That's nice, Penny."

With a huff, Penny reached forward and snatched the book from her hands.

"What the hell, Penny?!"

She turned the small, red book upside down. The book's tattered cloth spine twisted and turned as she carelessly flipped through the pages.

"Be careful with that!"

"You're such a nerd," Penny scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Is this English? At least it has pictures…is this a drawing of a monster cutting a guy's head off?"

Blinkey lent her a book to read about the history of troll combat. She were glad there were pictures because she couldn't read a word. He was still teaching her how to read Trollspeak.

"Can I have my book back?" Rani pleaded, seriously worried she'd rip the thing apart.

"Rani, focus!" Penny pouted, throwing her hands up. The book flailing in the air, the ancient spine about to tear off. "Can't you see that I'm freaking out?!"

Rani held out her hand. "Seriously, Pen," she handed her the book. She were glad to have it safe on the table.

"What are you freaking out about?"

"This hot guy texting me back."

Seriously? Penny never freaked out over guys. She was a vixen. Everything about her exuded confidence and sexiness.

"He's a swimsuit model," Penny sighed dreamily. "He's funny and cool and just a total hottie. We met at a photo shoot three weeks ago and went out for drinks."

"Whoa, this must be serious." Penny's interest never stayed on one guy for long.

"Anyway, he and his friend are in town for the one last week before they head back to New York. So, I texted him a few days after we went out, to let him know I was interested in hanging out."

She glared at her phone. "It's been three days and he STILL hasn't text back! You know the rules; if he doesn't text back three days later, he's lost interest and I gotta cut him loose… but I don't want to because he's just so damn perfect!"

Penny followed these obscure dating rules she found in magazines and Snapchat and Rani never understood why. Why couldn't people just get to know each other in their own ways, and not by some dumb set of 'rules'?

But then again maybe those rules had some merit. Rani was sure Penny had dated more guys in the last year she'd known her then in her entire adult life.

"Penny, he sounds like a nice enough guy… maybe he's busy and forgot to text. It happens."

"Busy?" Penny looked at her like she was insane. "Everyone knows that if a guy doesn't text you back, it means he's not interested—"

Penny's phone buzzed.

"Oh my God, it's him!"

Penny snatched her phone so fast that she knocked Blinkey's book off the table.

"Penny!"

Rani grabbed Blinkey's 5,000-year-old book just in time.

Texting, Penny turned away from her and let out a laugh. With a roll of her eyes, Rani went back to reading her book, glad that Penny wouldn't bother her now that she was preoccupied.

Too bad it didn't last for more than ten minutes.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing."

"Cool, I'll tell his friend that you're free and want to go out with him," Penny shot her a smile. "It'll be a double date!"

"What? No way! I'm not going out some random swimsuit model from New York."

"His friend isn't a swimsuit model. I met him when we all went out for drinks," she let out a low whistle. "If his friend wasn't so cute, I would have grabbed him myself. Anyway, he's an actor. He's totally your type."

"Yup," she scoffed, "he sounds like a total catch."

That wasn't enough of a reason to go out on a blind date with the guy. Penny lips curving up like a cat's. Rani knew that look meant she was up to something.

"We're going to the Arcadia Oaks Fair," she sing songed. "You've been wanting to go since they reopened, right?"

"Yeah...I just haven't had the time to."

Between working overtime to make up the paycheck, her internship with Strickler and combat training with Blinkey, Rani didn't have time. At this rate, she wasn't sure if she'd get a chance to go to the amusement park any time this summer.

"Well, here's your chance!"

Damn it Penny. Using Rani's weakness for cheap food and overpriced amusement park rides as a deal maker.

"I don't know, Penny…I have work."

Rani glanced around the break room. She used 'breakroom' loosely. The dimly lit and cramped room doubled storage space. The boxes of overstock items stacked against the back wall only added to her idea of this job being a prison.

She eyed the kitchen area across the way and spotted the blue bucket sitting above the sink collecting brown water from the leaky ceiling. Her nose twitched and eyes watered from the newly forming mildew staining the walls.

She frowned. This was where she'd be spending this weekend. All day. Working a double shift with Layla.

Or, she could go out with this new guy to the Fair. Was she really considering going on a blind date, just to go to an amusement park? She felt bad like she was using this guy for her own advantage.

Was now the time for a moral debate? her weekend — no her sanity was at stake here.

Rani turned to Penny.

"I'll go…is he cute?"

"See for yourself," Penny stood. "They're outside."

Rani and Penny strolled out the store to the parking lot of the strip mall. Parked in the front of the store was a silver Lexus and two guys standing beside it. The guys and the Lexus stood out. New and suave, against the old-fashioned cars in the parking lot.

As Penny strolled up to her tall, brunette model clad in jeans and a brown, leather jacket. She hung back, observing the other guy leaning against the passenger door with his face in a book.

Well, he was cute. Penny was right, he was her type all dressed in dark jeans, dress shirt and blazer. He knew how to dress.

That was a refreshing change from the college guys at ACC that wore miscellaneous stained printed tees and baggy jeans. New York college guys had something over Arcadia college guys in the fashion department.

"Have fun!" Penny called out.

"Wait," she turned to Penny, pleading for her to stay. "Where are you going?"

She waved at her nonchalantly. "You've got this."

No. She had no clue what to do here. None. Encountering a Qilin would be easier than walking up to this cute guy. She wasn't exactly skilled at flirting with guys.

"Wait!"

"Sorry..." Penny shot her an unapologetic smirk before grabbing Swimsuit 's arm and strolled off to another store in the strip mall.

Rani hated Penny. Just for that, she was going to steal her last Kombucha from the fridge. And she didn't even drink Kombucha.

"Never seek to tell thy love/  
Love that never told can be/  
For the gentle wind doth move/  
Silently, invisibly."

She turned back to the guy. He thumbed through the pages of his book, reciting the poem to himself.

"Never seek to tell thy love/  
Love that never told can be/  
For the gentle wind doth move/  
Silently, invisibly."

"That's Love's Secret."

"You've read it?" He snapped up to her.

"Yeah," she strolled over to him, "William Blake is one of my favorite poets. But that poem is pretty depressing when you interpret it."

"If you want depressing love poems read Angela Morgan's Choice. Or W.B. Yeats Never Give All the Heart."

"Nothing is worse than unrequited love."

"Agreed...hey, could you stay like that for a minute?" He held his hands out, framing her.

"Um…"

At her reluctance, he added. "I swear I'm not a creep. I'm an actor. I need someone to practice this scene with."

"Okay, I'll believe you," she chuckled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand the way you are. With your hands at your side," she couldn't help but grin as he shot her a winning smile. "Yeah, just like that."

He snuck a quick peek at his book then set it down. He stepped toward her, gazing into her eyes.

"Never seek to tell thy love/  
Love that never told can be/  
For the gentle wind doth move/  
Silently, invisibly."

She was too interested to look away from him.

"I told my love, I told my love/  
I told her all my heart/  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears/  
Ah! she did depart!"

Then he dropped onto one knee and held out his hand to her like he was proposing. Surprised and out of instinct, she held out her hand. He gently grasped is and looked up at her with a sad expression and said with a mix of grief and longing:

"Soon after she was gone from me/  
A traveller came by/  
Silently, invisibly/  
He took her with a sigh."

Her face burned up. Legs felt weak. What girl didn't like a guy that used poetry?

"That was…wow."

He shot you a winning smile. "Thanks," he released your hand and stood up, "You're pretty good yourself. That definitely breaks the awkward silence."

No kidding.

"So, do you make a habit of acting out scenes with every girl you meet?"

"Hey, you're the only cute girl I've come across who's let me act the scene out. It was really awkward doing it with a guy earlier."

Rani laughed. This guy was smooth.

He strolled past her, grabbed his book and then leaned against the side of the car.

"Penny mentioned you were into mythology. You're like the female Joseph Campbell."

"Uh well, I don't know about that last bit," she kicked at a cigarette bud and chuckled, "Mythology is my dream job. I've wanted to be one since I was a kid."

"That's pretty cool. You know, usually other people are the ones falling over me because I'm a big, Broadway actor."

He was modest too.

"Honestly, I think being a mythologist is way more interesting."

"Agreed. My parents are big film buffs, so I get the whole showbiz life. I was born into it. Literally."

"Really?"

"My mom gave birth to me right there on set," she shot him a smirk, "No lie."

Realizing she was staring at him way too long, she glanced away. She rolled the cigarette bud under her shoe. Rani wanted to get the impending awkwardness over with ASAP. With a sigh, she smashed it under her shoe and turned back to him.

"So, uh, Penny mentioned the Arcadia Oaks Fair on Saturday. She wants to make it a double date."

He looked up from his book. "Why?" he laughed. "We can just go as friends. No awkwardness."

He seemed like an interesting guy, a charmer definitely. There was something about him she liked.

"I'd like that...I don't know about you, but I can't pass up riding a roller coaster."

"I've been wanting to ride a roller coaster since I've been in Arcadia. I'm a Coney Island nerd, I was born on a roller coaster."

She giggled. An actor and a jokester.

Flipping through the pages of his book, he asked. "Hey, do you know any places to eat around here? I'm getting sick of ordering room service."

"Yeah, I know a cafe not too far from here. They have the best burgers."

"I've been looking for a burger joint all week."

"You should try it sometime. It's hands down the best f/m on the West Coast."

"How about with you? Would you like to join me tomorrow for lunch? You know just as friends."

"Sure," she agreed.

This guy was pretty interesting. Not exactly her type. At least getting the chance to hang out with him made her feel less bad about using him to go to an amusement park.

Channeling some of Penny's inner confidence she said: "I get off of for lunch at one. Meet me here tomorrow."

Just then, Rani heard Penny laugh, and spotted her and Swimsuit walking towards her.

"Hey, man," Swimsuit called out. "They just called. We gotta get back to the set."

Both guys piled into their car. Penny raced up beside her, waving goodbye as they peeled out of the parking lot. Penny bumped her shoulder and shot her a knowing look.

"You're smiling," she said.

"I am?"

She didn't even notice.

"I told you he was your type."

"Well, he's nice," she walked in step with Penny back to the store. "He's definitely cute. But he's not my type; I hate actors."

"Oh right," Penny sighed, gripping her shoulder playfully. "I forgot about your tragic backstory."

"Please, I don't have a tragic backstory." If anything Rani was pretty sure her childhood was way cooler than other kids in a lot of aspects. "My parents were a Bollywood filmmaking power couple and I was a film brat. My childhood was fucking awesome."

Her family was close, family friends with tons of famous celebrities. As a kid, you were invited to glitzy birthday parties and received the coolest birthday gifts. Even now she got invited to the most exclusive parties and events for free.

Rani was ahead of the latest trends in fashion and tech. She wasn't a total snob about it. But she did get satisfaction from the reactions of the preppy girls in her college when she said she'd actually been to Fashion Week and to the Oscars and met so-and-so.

Those were some of the perks of having a director and actress for parents.

"Sorry," she shot Penny an unapologetic smile. "I'm just not into pretty-boy thespians."

Nope. She was definitely into a green-eyed historian with a fountain pen fetish.

* * *

The next day, Strickler strolled into the cafe for lunch. The eclectic cafe had become his favorite place to retreat from the school the past few weeks. He grabbed his order, gave the cashier a 'thank you' and a generous tip for the expediency, and strolled to the back of crowded cafe for a seat.

He believed he earned a hassle free lunch hour. He spotted an empty table as he sat down he spotted Rani sitting a few tables down, texting on her phone.

With a smile, he strolled over to her.

"Rani, it seems we're both obsessed with this cafe."

"Walter, hey," she greeted then pointed at his order with a knowing smile. "You order a burger again."

"It's quickly become my favorite."

Strickler wasn't talking about the food.

Baiting her had become more and more enjoyable the past month. The guilt finally went away.

He enjoyed seeing her after a long day of teaching and enjoyed the lengthy discussions. He disliked that she'd stopped seeing him after work, due in part to the Parent-Teacher Conference. Weeks of hard preparation all for one night. He was ecstatic the event would be over this weekend.

"Oh, just the food?"

Strickler smiled. Rani could read between the lines. She was sharp and observant.

"You know that you're one of the few faculty members whose company I enjoy."

The guilt was replaced with affection and interest for her. Whether those feelings were real or an act was another matter entirely.

"Aww, thanks."

Her phone pinged. She snuck a peek at her phone then said; "By the way, you didn't finish your expedition story from last week, you left me on a major cliffhanger!"

"Well then," he pulled out a chair. 'I'd hate to leave you in suspense any longer."

"Oh, uh," she uttered nervously as he took a seat. "Actually…I'm having lunch with a friend."

"Rani, sorry I'm late," a young man said, strolling up to the table. "Traffic was brutal."

Rani's face lit up. She spun in her seat and smiled at the young, handsome man.

"How'd your audition go?"

"Pretty well considering it was a cold read," he took a seat between Rani and Strickler. "They said I have the look."

"You'll do great, you're amazing," she turned to Strickler and introduced him "Oh, Walter, this is my friend from New York."

"Hey," the actor smiled, flashing his pristine, straight teeth. Not an overbite in sight.

"He's a big shot actor," she exclaimed like she was his biggest fan.

"Yup, the biggest," he laughed, scratching at the nape of his neck. "After today, I might have a shot at the big time!" he smirked at Rani, "Thanks to you."

"Please, I didn't do anything. I'm glad my Dad is still friends with the director," she beamed at him, "Dude, all I want are tickets for opening night!"

"Count on it, babe." He leaned back in his seat and shot her a smile.

Strickler scoffed not impressed with his flirting.

"Dude," Rani rolled her eyes at the actor. "Do you do that same player boy routine with every girl you meet?"

The actor's eyes trailed over her body, a grin quickly forming on his face, as he stared at her like a piece of meat. Flashing his designer teeth he said impudently.

"Just the ones that are hot."

Rani perked a brow at him, cocked her head to the side and let out a dry chuckle.

Strickler felt her energy change in an instant. He knew that look. It was the one she'd have the second before she went off. She never were the kind of girl to take chauvinist compliments kindly.

Rani opened her mouth, and instead of yelling, she burst out laughing. "Dude, you're such a player!"

Strickler glanced at her, surprised.

Minutes passed. Their conversations spiraled into the technical aspects of film and acting.

Observing her it was obvious she and this pretty-boy were having a wonderful time. Whenever the boy spoke, she was transfixed, hanging onto his every word.

That caused Strickler to become annoyed. At the actor's laugh, Strickler wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug, flirty grin off his perfect face.

"Oh, sorry Walter," she apologized, realizing he had been left out of their conversation. "This stuff probably sounds really boring to you."

"Walt!" a shrill female voice exclaimed. Rani spotted Miss Janeth racing towards her table. There was something about that drama teacher that rubbed her the wrong way. Call it shallow, but she just didn't like her.

"Oh, Walt, I'm glad I found you!" she said out of breath. Her frizzy hair and crooked glasses showing just how upset she was. "You won't believe it, one of the organizers just called to cancel! What are we going to do?"

"First, calm down," Strickler started. "Tell me what happened."

"See for yourself. It's all right here," Miss Janeth handed him her clipboard.

He glanced at the clipboard.

"Yes, this would warrant a pink slip. But nothing we can't fix."

"I'm so glad I found you. Principle Levitt would fire me if he found out. You're truly a lifesaver."

Strickler shot her a warm smile and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's keep this little snafu between us, till we've resolved the matter."

"Yes," Miss Janeth blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay."

Talking to Miss Janeth, Strickler grabbed his lunch. Realizing he was about to leave, she smiled up at him and said:

"I'll see you around—"

Before she could finish, Strickler turned on his heels and walked off with Miss Janeth.

"Hey, you ready to order?" her friend asked, grabbing her attention.

"Yeah," she grabbed her menu and looked it over. "What sounds good?"

She watched them walk to the exit, Strickler held the door open for Miss Janeth, and they disappeared out the door.

Rani reasoned that Strickler was so focused on helping Miss Janeth he didn't notice her. She brushed aside the iciness of being sidelined. She tried to think nothing of it. Strickler was that kind of guy, he was a gentleman. Hell, he held doors open for people all the time.

She had to keep her little crush under control. Strickler was her boss and friend. She knew he cared about her. She didn't need to act like a clingy bitch just because he was being nice to some other woman.

Rani still didn't like that drama teacher.


	11. Let's Start an Affair (M)

"Walter, today's pop quizzes are all graded." Rani set the folder in the basket on his desk.

"Thank you, Rani."

Rani's phone pinged. She smiled at the text from her New York friend. She glanced at the Snapchat photo of him smiling with a clown and firework emoji, the caption read: 'Get ready for a fun time tonight!'

She was looking forward to tonight. After this week she needed a break. Rani pushed the dreadful commitments of finals and work out of my mind, not wanting anything to distract her from having an evening of fun.

Grinning, she replied back to the Snap and said to Strickler. "Well, if that's all you need, then I'll just head out."

"Go," Strickler said, not looking up from his writing. "I'm just finishing up this paperwork."

"Great."

Pocketing her phone she glanced to the black garment bag hanging from the coat rack behind Strickler's desk.

Rani wondered what kind of suit he'd bought for tonight. Too bad she wouldn't get to see it. The Parent Teacher Conference started in an hour and she'd be gone by then.

With one last wave goodbye, Rani clutched the strap of her bag, spun on her heels and walked out Strickler's office.

After she'd changed into her outfit, she was in the halls, crouched before her locker shoving her messenger bag and laptop away.

Rani was glad she thought ahead and bought her outfit for tonight otherwise she wouldn't have had time to run home and change. She shut the door and turned the dial locking it closed. Twisting the dial on last time to make sure it was locked, she rose to her feet, the gold bangle around her wrist slid off and fell to the floor with a clink.

"Stupid bangle," she knelt down and picked it up.

Standing up, she fiddled to close the clasps around her wrist, it was the kind of bangle that had fold over clasp, like a men's wrist watch.

She didn't want to leave out the bangle, it completed her outfit. She might be a geeky mythology student but she knew how to dress stylishly. She had to thank her mother's influence for that. Her desire to dress her up in the latest trends growing up was a must. No matter what she had to look photo ready for whenever the paparazzi or a reporter appeared.

Her ideals stuck with her, though she wasn't as obsessive as her mother, and had a more laid-back wardrobe. If she'd see her closet she'd have a fit.

Her mother on the other hand always looked presentable and polished. She was beautiful. No matter the event, release parties, banquets and traveling abroad, she looked great. her mother even managed to make mom jeans look cool. Growing up and even now, Rani couldn't recall a moment when her mother had a hair out of place or looked frumpy, even in candid photographs.

"Ugh," she huffed, getting annoyed that it wasn't closing. "Come on."

Just as she was about to give up, Rani spotted Strickler talking with Coach Lawrence down the hall. She shook her head at the Coach's attempted to dress up for the evening, wearing a blue gym outfit with the Arcadia Oaks High sigil.

Rani's eyes fell on Strickler and she dropped her bangle. He looked polished and powerful and handsome wearing his brown two-piece suit and white dress shirt.

Strickler laughed at something Coach Lawrence said. "I'll see you later, Lawrence," he said, patting the coach on his back before he walked off.

She picked up her bangle, "Hey, Walter." and raced up to him.

Strickler turned her way. Rani couldn't help but stare at the red, paisley handkerchief peeking out of his suit pocket. The deep red made his green eyes pop.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed at his compliment.

Strickler strolled over to her, a hand to his chin, examining her from head to toe with a grin.

"Aren't you rather dressed up to go to an amusement park?"

"We're going to go to dinner after. That restaurant on the pier, you know, the one where the napkins cost just as much as the bread," she laughed. "I'm hoping I look the part."

His eyes skimmed over her once more. "Dressed like that, I'm sure you'll get in. "

She smiled again, enjoying the complaints. "Hey, and you look, wow, like a million bucks."

"Oh, this old thing?" Strickler chuckled. "I only wear it for school functions like these. Parents are much less hostile when the instructors dress as if they know what they're doing. Makes explaining why their child is failing my class that much easier."

"Can you help me with this?" She held her bangle to him. "I can't get the clasp closed."

"Let's see here."

Rani held out her hand. Strickler's cool long fingers encircled her wrist. She breathed in deeply, willing herself to stay put, stand tall and not melt into a puddle at his shoes.

A few seconds passed of him fiddling with it as she had.

"This clasp is tricky."

"Yeah, it does that sometimes."

"You know you're welcome to attend tonight's event you are part of the faculty."

"I'm just an intern. I don't think I'd have much to do at a Parent Teacher Conference, except have your students beg and bribe me into changing their grades. The side money I've made this week is tempting to stay."

"I see you're easy to bribe. You won't bribe me so easily," Strickler chuckled. "I'm very strict with my grading."

"I've seen you eyeing that chrome pen holder at the antiques shop the past few weeks. It might be in your future for a the-best-boss-in-the-world gift if you just tweak some grades."

He shot her a boyish grin. "Not a chance."

Rani pouted. She had to try.

"Well, I do hope you have a wonderful evening with your significant other."

"Significant other?"

"Boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"The young man I met at the cafe the other day."

"Oh." She caught his eyes, searching for his expression. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

Expression neutral he said. "He seems to fancy you."

"I can't say I fancy him. He's cute and charming and funny, but I wouldn't date an actor, too much drama. Not my type."

Strickler smirked. Satisfied that her supposed boyfriend was no more.

Still fiddling with the bangle, he added. "I must admit, I'm jealous I can't have you all to myself tonight. Your presence would make my evening much more enjoyable."

That was a tempting offer. Go with her friends to the amusement park or spend the evening with Strickler.

"Sorry, but I've been looking forward to this all week. And Penny would kill me if I backed out so suddenly."

The bangle slipping out of his hands.

"Is it really that hard to close?" Rani teased. "Need some help?"

"Hush," he picked it up, encribled her wrist, and tried again. "I've got it."

Strickler could have closed it already, but he wanted to take this time to flirt with her. And it was working, every smile and blush from her made him feel on top of the world. He liked that he could make her react that way, just with simple words and actions.

Turning from the drama hall, Strickler and Rani spotted Miss Janeth, walking and conversing with the AV guys, who were carrying large black bags of equipment. Rani couldn't help but grimaced at her outfit, a tacky, purple dress with bulky shoulder pads. She looked like she'd stepped out of a 70s Madonna music video. Was Strickler really dating her? They say opposites attract but she couldn't picture the two of them together. She had to know once and for all.

"So, Miss Janeth, you've known her long?"

"Yes, we've been colleagues for some years now," Strickler perked a brow at Rani with a grin. "We're not dating if that's what you're enquiring."

"No." she scoffed, trying to cover her lie. "It's just, I'm in the teacher's lounge, they talk about everything."

"I've heard the gossip, unfortunately for her, I'm already in a committed relationship."

"You are?"

"Yes," Strickler grinned at her bewildered expression. "With my work."

Jokester.

"Oh, I see." Rani kicked her shoe at the ground and bite the inside of her cheek, hiding her embarrassment of being caught in her lie.

Two could play at this game.

"So, there's no scandalous office romances I should know about?"

Finally, a click.

"Thanks." She thanked.

Strickler closed the clasp of her bangle, pulling away from him, he recaptured Rani's wrist, holding it tightly. She locked eyes with him, not sure what he was doing.

He stepped forward, closed the space between them, leaned in close then whispered:

"What do you say we start one?"

Strickler's eyes glazed over with desire. He shot Rani a smug grin that made her knees weak and every part of her body ache in want. With his hand tightly gripping her wrist, she felt a jolt of warmth shoot up from her core to her head and back again. Even though it was cool in the halls she was suddenly feeling hot.

Rani didn't know what she looked like standing there, but she were sure her mouth was agape staring wide-eyed at Strickler like a mute.

She had no idea how to respond to his scandalous offer. She didn't even know what to think.

"For once, you're speechless?" He chuckled deeply, laughter rumbling his chest. "I'm surprised."

"Walt, everything is going spectacularly!" Miss Janeth exclaimed. "You've truly outdone yourself."

Rani panicked. She wasn't sure how to explain her intimate position to Miss Janeth, sandwiched between Strickler and a locker.

Hearing her screechy voice and clacking heels near her, Rani snapped out of her dazed state. "Uh, um...I-I should get going." She wasn't even sure how she managed to make a coherent sentence. "I should go."

"So soon?"

Rani pulled away from him. Strickler held her in place, squeezing her hand, brushing his thumb over her palm. Her palm tingled from his cool touch, goosebumps appeared on her bare arms. Just as Miss Janeth appeared beside him, he gave Rani one last smirk before releasing her.

Strickler turned to Miss Janeth, and without missing a beat said: "I'm very glad to hear that all is in order."

Pretending to distract herself with her phone, Rani stumbled to the other side of the hall, using Miss Janeth as cover from Strickler's prying eyes. Watching them, she was amazed at how Strickler slipping back into his friendly, unassuming self, conversing with Miss Janeth. Acting as if they both had been talking about the night's festivities or the weather.

And not Strickler admitting to wanting to start an affair with her.

For once, Rani was glad to see Miss Janeth. The way Strickler was teasing her and how he was dressed tonight, she were sure she'd lose all self-control and shoved him up against the lockers and take him, damned if Miss Janeth was a witness.

As much as Rani wanted to play out that fantasy, amongst others she had of her boss, she stopped herself. She couldn't just go down on the man, she still had a month of her internship left. The last thing she needed was to lose her internship and thrown out of college for indecent behavior.

This man had no limit to teasing her. Didn't he know it wasn't fair to look this good and say these things to her, how did he expect her to respond to that?

Strickler might have been talking to Miss Janeth, but he was looking past her, to Rani. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't just how she dressed tonight or the way she'd done her makeup that had him transfixed. It was that he'd made her speechless, her lacking any usual witty comebacks for his serious offer.

He knew she enjoyed the offer. She hadn't refused. Or appeared appalled by his impotence. In fact he could see she rather enjoyed it. She was just lost in the moment, surprised, unsure of what to say for fear of being exposed.

He enjoyed watching her little show; she pretending to fidget with her phone, eyes downcast, restraining herself from looking his way. Her inner battle between adhering to self-control and submitting to her verboten desires.

Strickler knew what Rani desired. What she needed. Him. For him to claim her as his and make her little fantasies a reality.

Feeling Strickler watching her, Rani peered up from her phone. Their eyes connected for a moment. That surge of warm liquid energy rose from her core again. She snapped back to her phone and bit her tongue, hoping the pain would stop her uncontrollable smile.

He chuckled lightly. That thing she was doing, hiding behind a mask of coyness and decency, it turned him on in ways he'd never been turned on before.

A driven, self-respecting young woman like herself, were shoving her primal needs into a box of decency and locking them up with the chains of self-imposed propriety.

It was delicious. And when he deemed the time right, Strickler would be more than happy to smash that box and break those chains.

Fortunately, the process had already begun.

Rani's phone pinged. She glanced at the text.

Penny: Here.

Thank God. Rani rushed past Miss Janeth and Strickler not even saying goodbye.

"Oh, Miss Sutra," Strickler called out. "Have a wonderful evening."

She didn't reply and kept walking. Rani felt Strickler's eyes on her the entire time, only feeling them off her once she rounded the corner.

Well, so much for a distraction-free evening.

* * *

A/N: One of my favorite scenes to write because they're both so damn flirty.


	12. Rati and Aries (M)

"Hey, Rani, are you okay?" Penny asked coming over to her in the produce aisle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she explained, typing ARES into the label maker and then slapped it onto an artichoke.

"Is that why you've been sitting here all morning, labeling vegetables?"

"I have a mythology final this weekend. I haven't had that much time to study working double shifts, so I figured I'd cram on the job."

Rani stepped back from the table and gestured to the fruit and vegetable diorama. Excited to show off her work to Penny.

"I recreated the Trojan War out of produce. The potatoes on the left are the Greeks and on the onions across the dividing line of daal are the Trojans.

Penny picked up a lopsided eggplant off the table. She turned it around, raising a brow at the chunk cut out of the side.

"So this is what you do in her free time."

"Hey, don't touch Achilles! He just got killed by Apollo!"

Rani grabbed the eggplant and set it back down in the gorey, brown, decaying battlefield of sliced vegetables. This thing was starting to smell like rotten vegetables. It didn't help that it was scorching hot inside the store. Layla was too cheap to turn the A/C lower than 80°F.

"This is really weird."

"It's not weird, it's an effective studying strategy! I learned this from a group of AcaDec students in my junior year. I've been acing exams ever since." Rani grinned widely at her and wiped at the sweat on her brow. "Go ahead, ask me how the Trojan War started."

"How'd the Trojan War start?"

"The Trojan War was a war of the Bronze Age fought between the kingdoms of Troy and Mycenaean Greece. The war began after Queen Helen of Sparta was kidnapped by the Trojan prince Paris, after the goddess Aphrodite, tricked Paris into saying she was the most beautiful between herself, Helen and Athena. In exchange for the title, Aphrodite was gifted the Apple of Discord from Paris and Paris was 'betrothed' to Helen, unaware she was married to the King of Mycenae, Agamemnon. Some historians believe-"

"Okay, we get it you're a nerd. Now stop."

Rani stopped knowing she would go on and on.

"Penny it's all in here!"

Rani took Penny's hands in hers and twirling around with her, smiling like an idiot and laughing. All that studying had actually paid off.

Penny wriggled out of her grip and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping the fun. Penny frowned, staring her down with her sharp green eyes.

"Are you high?"

"No...I might have overdosed on the caffeine and sugar," she leaning against the shelf for support, feeling dizzy from the excitement. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she were sure she was talking faster than she could comprehend. "I haven't slept in twelve hours."

"Why study when you can just pay someone else to do it? I never had to study in high school or college."

Lucky.

"Well, I wasn't blessed with your charms, Pen."

Rani's phone beeped from her pocket. She glanced at the reminder. "Ah, shit, I have to get going. Hey, you think you can clean this up for me?"

"Go. I owe you one," she grabbed the mutilated eggplant then tossed it into the trash bin.

"You're a lifesaver."

"I know."

Rani dashed into the break room then walked out with her things. She turned to Penny, watching her toss the other vegetables into the trash bin. She'd really done her a ton of favors the past few weeks. She really was a lifesaver.

"We should totally go out, after my finals are over, my treat!"

"I like Korean food."

"You got it."

With that, she raced out the front entrance. Driving to the school, she felt pretty damn good, despite not having slept for twelve hours and her body running on simple sugars and caffeine.

It's too bad her energy didn't last as long as she hoped.

Rani nearly fell asleep at the coffee shop, standing in the queue waiting for Strickler's mid-morning coffee.

At lunch time, she sat in the library grading papers. The words from the pop quiz blurring in and out as she tried to focus her tired eyes. Rani rubbed her eyes. The o's and x's she'd scribbled onto the paper all made sense two hours ago and now she had no idea what any of them meant.

She set her red pen down. "Good enough," she sighed tiredly, shuffling them into a folder.

She grabbed her things and strolled out the library, passing packs of giggling teenagers loitering the halls on her way to Strickler's office. Feeling thirsty, she grabbed her water bottle and took a long swig.

Some teen shoved past her in the hall. Rani gulped too fast and choked out the water, spitting some of it onto her clothes.

"I'm sorry," they apologized quickly, racing to class as the bell rang.

"No, it's fine."

Rani raced to the girl's room, grabbed a paper towel and blotted at the mess. Those stains wouldn't come out so easily in these shabby, old clothes. Finals had her screwed. She hadn't even had time to do laundry and this mismatched, baggy outfit was the only thing she could find that wasn't dirty.

She glanced at herself in the grimy mirror. Tired. Washed up. Finals were eating her soul. Even her eyes looked used and lifeless.

She wasn't doing herself any favors with her messy hair, having tied it up in a turban. At least she put in some effort and wore a little foundation and lipstick. The no-makeup makeup look was trendy right now.

Rani hoped the last week of studying was worth it. That she'd actually make something of herself and prove that moving to Arcadia to follow her dreams wasn't a total loss.

Trying to cheer herself up, she gave herself a half-hearted smiled. It felt forced and weak.

She threw the paper towel in the trash, shoved the bathroom door open and continued down to Strickler's office. She knocked on his door and didn't wait for a reply before barging in.

Strickler sat at his desk doing paperwork as usual. With a yawn, she ungracefully tossed the folder in the bin and spun on her heels out the door.

"I'm not a huge fan of cappuccinos," Strickler stated.

"Huh?" She turned around to him, confused. He looked up from his paperwork.

"My coffee was all cappuccinos today."

"Oh, really?" She couldn't help but let out a yawn. "I'm sorry."

"Would you mind staying for a few moments?"

"Okay."

Rani dragged herself back to his desk, too tired to stand she took a seat in the chair across him. Strickler grabbed the folder she'd brought in and went through the papers.

The scratching sounds of his fountain pen against the paper and the light classical music made she feel relaxed. With the sun beaming down on her and her bum feeling comfortable seated in the new, swivel chair Strickler had bought for her, the thought of taking a nap right here, was all too tempting.

Rani closed her eyes feeling comfortable and warm. Sleep seducing her into the velvety, soft darkness.

"I'm all for adjusting the grading scale, but passing everyone would look rather odd." Strickler cleared his throat and shut the folder closed.

SMACK!

She jumped out of her sleep and snapped up at him.

"Are you alright?" Strickler asked concerned. He leaned forward in his seat, hands folded over. "I couldn't help but notice you've been off kilter the past few days and you seemed trancelike all morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I have finals this weekend so I haven't really slept."

"I presumed you were finished with your college education."

"Almost. I'm dual enrolled in ACC and Arcadia University. I just have this mythology final at Arcadia U and I graduate this semester."

Rani was a bit of an overachiever. But she had to prove that she could make this whole mythology thing a success. The last thing she wanted was her mom to be right. That this whole thing wasn't just a phase. That she wouldn't come crawling back to the family business, begging for a job. Yup, her mom was the best at being supportive.

"Congratulations, that's quite an accomplishment."

"Thanks, I wanted to be done as soon as possible."

"I won't hold it against you if you wish to have the rest of the week to focus on your studies."

"That'd be great."

"And so the hunt for work begins."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have to finish my application for a field assistant at one of the history museums downtown."

"Which museum are you applying to?"

"Atticus."

"Really?" Strickler held back a laugh.

Rani perked a brow at him, surprised at his response.

"What?"

"Atticus is not what I or any qualified historian would consider a museum."

"Come on, I mean they're a little hipster and eclectic and they might not have actual historically accurate exhibits. And the mythology section is lacking, but it's a charming place."

Strickler frowned and asked seriously.

"Do you want to start your mythology career or end it?"

Ouch. Okay, so maybe her choice in future employment wasn't such a great idea. But what else could she do?

Rani leaned back in her chair, feeling her aspirations for Atticus deflating as she sighed deeply.

"Why don't you apply for the field assistant position at the Arcadia Museum?"

"I'm not qualified," she pointed out looking up at the ceiling in defeat.

"Why do you say that? I believe you are."

"I don't know," she wheeled herself back and forth in her spot and closed her eyes, thinking of all the reasons. "Their acceptance rate is steep and the people applying have masters degrees and PhDs'. I haven't even completed my undergraduate!"

"The fat, old bastards that apply to those positions are on tenure. They won't add anything new to the mix. You're driven. You're young. You're potential. Your passion and curiosity certainly would be a breath of fresh air. As for qualifications, the work you've done as my intern the past two months has been nothing short of excellent. Not to mention that journal of yours, your research skills are exemplary."

Strickler knew how to make her feel special and confident. He was her number one fan, always encouraging her.

Rani leaned forward in her chair, smiling. "I appreciate the pep talk."

"I'm serious Rani. I believe you're more than qualified to be a field assistant at the Arcadia Museum. I'm good friends with the museum coordinator and head of the department, Miss Nomura. I can put in a good word for you."

"Really?" she shot up in her chair, her eyes lighting up at the offer. "You'd do that?"

"Of course."

She smiled. It was nice to have someone like that since she were going it alone on this journey of being a mythologist.

"Now don't go texting or Tweeting your peers about this. I wouldn't want them to know I'm picking favorites."

"Cross my heart." she promised, feeling a swell of happiness well in her chest. With Strickler's help, she had a shot at working at a real museum.

A few minutes a comfortable silence fell between them.

"You really are my biggest fan, Walter. I wish my parents shared your enthusiasm. I told them I wanted to be a mythologist instead of taking over the family business and they nearly had a heart attack."

Strickler smiled. He had to admit, he enjoyed the smiles and thanks she gave him. Seeing her smile, and knowing he was the one that put it on her face, filled his stone heart with happiness.

It almost made him feel guilty for baiting her. Almost.

Strickler shuffled some papers on his desk. "Graduating from college. What do you plan to do to celebrate such a huge accomplishment?"

"Uh, binge watch Netflix? Maybe sleep for more than six hours. Oh, have a bonfire and burn all my textbooks!"

"Is that all?" Strickler chuckled.

"Well, I was going to celebrate with my friend, Penny, but she landed a gig with a modeling agency in LA and she'll be gone tonight and the rest of the month."

"I'd love the opportunity to take you out to celebrate. Graduating is a huge step in your career."

Rani smiled, feeling glad that Strickler was such a supporting friend.

"Walter, that sounds really nice."

"When is your final exam?"

"Saturday morning at 11 am."

"What do you say to have dinner Saturday evening around 7 pm? There's an Ethiopian restaurant I've been eyeing for some time now."

"Sounds perfect. And I don't think I've ever tried Ethiopian food before."

"You've traveled all over the world and never ate Ethiopian food?"

"Nope," she grinned. "Shocking I know."

"Then it'll be a new experience for the both of us."

Rani was about to get up, but couldn't. Her bum was glued in place the chair. This office chair was so much more comfortable than anything in the library. Hell, she'd sleep in this thing if she could. Maybe she should...

"Uh, do you mind if I sleep in here? I could really use a nap. I would go to the library but it's overrun with teenage girls reading gushing over that new supernatural romance novel."

"Not at all," he smiled, warmly. "Make yourself comfortable."

Getting herself situated in the corner of his office, she spotted Strickler's piano stool standing at the black grand piano. Rani still hadn't heard him play yet and really wanted to see. For now, she thought it looked really comfortable to rest her feet.

She glanced at him.

"Do you mind if I use your piano stool as an ottoman?"

"It's all yours," he said not looking up from his paperwork.

She settled into the swivel chair, bathing in the sun that fell into the room, quickly falling asleep to the soothing sounds of classical music and the scratchiness of Strickler's fountain pen writing on paper.

"You look beautiful," Strickler said as Rani walked towards their table in the Ethiopian restaurant.

She wasn't sure what to wear tonight. This wasn't really a date, but it wasn't just dining with a friend. So she went with something semi-casual.

"Thanks," she set her purse down and took the seat across him. Rani eyed Strickler, noting his outfit for the night of a patterned navy shirt and dark brown chinos.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Very casual."

"So, tell me, how was your day?"

"Long, exhausting. I'm glad it's over."

They looked at the menu for a few minutes. A waitress strolled up to their table.

"Good evening, can I get you both any drinks?

"Good evening," Strickler closed his menu. "I'll take a glass of red wine," he turned to her, "and the young lady will have."

Rani scanned the menu one more time then asked the waitress. "What do you recommend from your selection of South American red wines?"

"We have an excellent 2013 Bolini."

"Sounds great. I'll take a glass of that."

Strickler placed the orders as Rani had no idea what to get. The waitress jotted their orders and took their menus.

"Everything should be ready in a bit," she said before walking off.

Rani looked around the restaurant. Enjoying the warm, friendly atmosphere with couples at the bar up ahead and groups of friends and little families seated around her.

Strickler stared at her surprised. She turned to him

"What?"

"I had no idea you were old enough to drink, let alone successfully navigate a wine list."

"Oh well, my mom and dad hosted tons of release parties growing up. I know a Merlot from a Chardonnay."

At his comment about her age, she laughed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment. And I'm 25. I only drink when I'm celebrating or at a unique social occasion. Lucky for us, the end of finals means it's time to get turnt."

Strickler chuckled. "Good, because I don't want to add encouraging underage drinking to my list of offenses."

By offenses, she knew he meant his many expedition incidents across the world. Travel bans. Jail and detainment. Just the crazy life of an archaeologist and historian.

Thirty minutes later, the food arrived; a gigantic platter of creamy lentils and cooked greens and spiced, stewed meat. It smelled of fragrant spices and looked vibrant and hearty.

Rani pointed to the brown spongy bread at the bottom of the platter.

"What's that?"

"That's Injera; it's a bread made of teff flour," Strickler tore off a piece of the bread and scooping up some of the lentils to eat. "You eat it with your hands."

"It smells really good."

Rani didn't expect to share the same plate of food with Strickler, as odd as it was, but she couldn't imagine eating an entire platter of this myself.

At her hesitancy, he handed her a roll of Injera and set it on her plate.

"Go on."

She tore off a piece of bread scooped up some of the lentils and greens and took a bite.

"This taste so good!"

As they ate she went on about her final.

"I definitely got the Trojan War down. You know, Aphrodite wasn't just a bombshell vixen, in some works she's depicted as a Goddess of War, earning the same title of Ares."

"It makes sense, then, why she'd fight by Ares side in the Trojan War. Love and war. Two opposing forces complementing each other."

"They're the perfect love story," she smiled.

Strickler chuckled dryly. "Love and feelings are just the strategic steps to fulfilling one's primal needs."

This surprised Rani. Strickler seemed like an old time romantic.

"So let me get this right; you believe love is a hoax and that relationships are just about what you can get out of the other person?"

"Yes," Strickler said.

"That's kinda cynical."

"Be that as it may, it's the truth. Primal needs and urges are what drive all humans. War and chaos is born out of love; love of one's country, love of one's power and privileges, love of one's kinship. It's all there written in blood, played out over wars spanning centuries."

Rani knew that's how the Trojan War started. Aphrodite playing the king of Troy. Jealousy. Lust. Love. It really did start wars. She was amazed at how Strickler would analyze things. It was the teacher in him, able to explain complex concepts to her like she was one of his students in such a way that she couldn't argue with his logic.

But she couldn't agree with this lesson.

"Well, I've always believed in love and soulmates."

"So you're a hopeless romantic."

"No," she nibbled on a piece of bread. "I'm not totally hopeless."

"You'll learn with experience that love and soulmates only exist in fairytales and movies. Not in real life."

No matter what Strickler thought, she had her reasons for being starry-eyed. Being raised by filmmakers for parents, the idea of living in a fantasy became more appealing than facing a harsh reality.

Rani's attraction towards Strickler was no fantasy. The reality was, despite how different she and him was she couldn't help but feel this magnetic attraction towards him. She didn't think it was lust but something deeper than that.

"You know, working your ass off to get where you want to be is exhausting. I can see the appeal of women who sleep their way to the top. Way less work."

Strickler nearly choked on his wine. He coughed, setting the glass down. Wiping his mouth and blotting the wine from his shirt with a napkin.

She smirked.

"I mean, I'm not that kind of girl, but I can totally see why other girls do it. Who needs credentials and a degree when you got a hot body?" She ran her finger over the lip of her glass, then batted her lashes at Strickler. "It's very appealing."

Strickler slipped back into his poker face. But she noted the flash of something… surprise, intrigue..shock, in his green eyes. He shifted his eyes away from hers then took a long sip of his wine.

Rani wanted to make Strickler feel uncomfortable. And it worked. After that encounter with him in the halls, it was only fair. Strickler acted like nothing had happened between them. Like he didn't say what he said.

'What do you say we start one?'

That moment replayed in her mind. It still made her squirm and body ache. Rani still couldn't look him in the eye, not completely. Every time she passed him in the halls or sat beside him, as she did now, she just wanted to melt into a puddle.

How did he manage to do it? Stay cool and composed, seemingly unaffected by everyone and everything.

Sometimes Rani wondered if Strickler was a robot or something. The man was so secretive and closed off. Rani had been trying all this time to discover who the real Walter Strickler was, so far, it seemed she wasn't that much closer.

Once they was done with dinner, the check came around. Rani grabbed her purse.

"Allow me," Strickler offered, handing the waitress his credit card before Rani could say anything or open her purse.

"I'll be right back," the waitress said, walking off.

"Really, you don't have to. We can go Dutch."

"I insist," he shot her a smile, "tell me when was the last time someone treated you out to a nice dinner?"

"Not often," she admitted. He really knew how to be a gentleman. With a smile, she put her wallet away. "Thanks, really."

With the check paid, Strickler stood and grabbed his brown tweed jacket off the back of his chair. They strolled out of the parking lot. The cool Spring air blew threw Rani. Shiving she pulled her jacket closer to her body. They walked in step through the parking lot.

"Thanks, for tonight, I really needed this. I know you're super busy with work and all."

"Of course," Strickler smiled. "It's the least I could do."

"This is me."

Rani fished her keys out of her purse then unlocked the driver's door, as she was about to pile in, she clutched the door handle then turned to Strickler.

With all the things he'd been doing for her the past few months, she had to know if there was some other reason for it. That despite what he said about not believing in love and feelings, his actions and words was saying otherwise.

"H-hey, don't take this the wrong way, but why did you take me out to dinner?"

"You can say this evening was to make sure you were in top shape for when you get back to work. If your faculties aren't in order, I can't expect you to work efficiently. And I don't need my students wondering why they've suddenly ace one of my most challenging quizzes of the semester, all because of my intern's fluke."

Just when she thought she knew Strickler she was hit with another surprise. It was like tearing off a mask all to discover another mask underneath. It was infuriating, Rani wanted to know what made the man tick, what made him, him!

As infuriating as it was to not get past Strickler's defenses, that's what she liked that about him. He wasn't an open book, he had parts of himself he held close and private. Rani understood that. Despite how her friends said she was friendly and nice she still held things close. It's just how she was, she wouldn't change.

She leaned against the car door, giving him a sly grin.

"I promise, I won't mess up again."

"You will," Strickler stated with a chuckle "When you do, I'll be more than happy to put you in line."

This man had no limits. Drunk Strickler was definitely the best.

"I'm sorry," he put a hand to his head and leaned against the side of her car. "I believe I'm more inebriated than I realized. I shouldn't have drunk three glasses of wine."

Strickler's brows furrowed. He glanced out to the hills and setting sun ahead. He seemed lost in his thoughts. He frowned almost sadly. What was going through his mind? Rani knew he only drank like that when he was stressed out. She wanted him to share with her what he was thinking.

She heard a crackling sound of electricity. She looked ahead, the light above her car blinked three times in succession before it went black. Usually, she'd think it was just faulty lighting, but she knew better. Goblins were nearby.

That seemed to pull Strickler out of his thoughts.

"Well now. It's getting late a young lady like you shouldn't be out alone." Strickler opened the driver's door. "Now, get going, and get some rest, you've earned it."

Rani piled into her car and Strickler shut the door for her. Strickler waved her off as you drove out of the parking lot. He watched as the back of her car disappeared down the hill, before continuing down the sidewalk to his car.

The bell above the door chimed as Strickler walked into the little Middle Eastern grocery store. The fragrant smells and vibrant colors bringing back memories of his time in the Middle East and India. What a time. What a place.

"We're about to close," a young blonde woman said over her shoulder. She stood at a checkout lane, the only one lit up with the red checkout light.

From Strickler's peripheral vision, the woman swerved from the aisles back to the rack in front of her lane. With a laugh, she pressed the phone balancing on her shoulder to her ear.

"Babe, I'll be out of here in like ten minutes," she half-heartedly threw packages of Turkish delight onto the rack, not caring how it looked. "I know. I should have been out of here a while ago, but my awesome boss gave me an extra hour. Everyone else is gone anyway. Lucky me that I get to lock up for the night."

Strickler perused the isles. His eyes fell on a pair of shiny Turkish kebab skewers. He grabbed the knives, expertly swinging them around like a sword.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Remember, I have a six am flight to catch."

Strickler walked up to the checkout lane and set his set of gleaming knives on the conveyor belt.

"Look, I gotta go, I have to ring up a customer," she giggled. "I love you too," she hung up her phone then spun around to Strickler.

Penny eyed him nervously as she rang up his purchase.

She met his eyes. Emotionless. Cold. Disappointed. She gulped.

"W-Will that be all, sir?"

"Actually no," Strickler smirked and grabbed one of the knives. "You've been a very bad girl Penelope, slacking on the job." He ran a finger over the tip of the knife, the sharp blade nicked his finger.

His eyes flashed yellow. "I can't allow this kind of insubordinate behavior to continue."

Penny grabbed a knife, lamely holding it out like a sword. Strickler took a stride towards her, forcing her out of her checkout lane.

"Look I...I've been doing everything you asked me to. Rani's fucking stubborn!"

He chuckled darkly, advancing on her until he had Penny cornered by the door.

"I'm afraid you're all out of excuses, Miss Campbell. As it were, your services are no longer required."

Strickler dashed forward cutting the bell off the door.

Penny screamed and dropped the knife. She darted down the aisle. Strickler watched her amused, giving her a head start.

It's as Napoleon said; If you want a thing done well, do it yourself.


	13. Fleshthings and Feelings

Later that evening, Strickler strolled into the museum, sipping a cup of coffee. A goblin scurried behind him, struggling to carry the heavy crate in its lanky arms.

Strickler sat on the edge of the table and motioned for the goblin to set the crate on the floor at his feet.

"It's here!" Strickler announced.

"Took you long enough!" Bular muttered, sulking out of the shadowy corner of the room. "Humans have such primitive transportation."

"Overnight delivery takes time," Strickler smirked. "Just think of all this waiting as a lesson in patience."

Bular growled and snatched the crate. Strickler jumped, spilling coffee on his jacket as Bular smashed the crate to the ground.

"Hmph, must you be so rough?" Strickler blotted the coffee off his jacket with a handkerchief.

"Chaka…" A goblin jumped down from the ceiling, landing next to Strickler. Its hands flew to his cup of coffee.

"Desine, goblin." Strickler ordered. The goblin scurried back to the ceiling. Taking a sip of his coffee Strickler asked. "Remember when we used gnomes?

"Gnomes are scatterbrained vermin," Bular turned to him with a toothy grin, "Goblins can be disciplined to follow orders like the dogs they are."

"I suppose so." Strickler agreed disapprovingly.

He didn't agree with Bular's brutish methods. The young prince had no clue how to command the goblins. Strickler was the one who'd trained them to follow orders. Latin seemed to be the only way to communicate with them.

Bular approached the bridge with the stone piece. It glowed to life, flew out of his hand, and cemented itself in place at the top of the arch.

"Excellent," Strickler chuckled. "Killahead bridge is making fine progress."

He proudly walked over to the bridge. Seeing it a third of the way finished filled him with pride. He glanced up to Bular. "We're making headway, you could at least smile a bit."

"I will smile once my father rules this foul world."

"Waaka ka!" a goblin screamed, dropping the cup of coffee. Strickler and Bular swerved around.

The goblin flailed its arms around as its stomach started to bubble. Within seconds, a hole burned clean through its stomach. The creature fell to its knees, lying dead in a foamy puddle of slime and coffee.

"What happened?" Bular questioned.

"A confirmation."

Strickler strolled to the center of the room. "Venite !" he called out. A pack of goblins filed in, standing like soldiers before him. Strickler gestured to the dead goblin and snapped his fingers. "Abite !"

The goblins snapped into action, hauling off their dead brethren and mopping up the mess.

Strickler reached into his jacket pocket, "There is a new threat among us," he showed Bular her photo.

The dark prince snatched it from him. Bular narrowed his eyes.

"Who is this fleshbag woman?"

"That woman responsible for this display. It is but a taste of the power she wields."

"This is sorcery!"

"No. She's a mythologist, working with the Trollhunter to create a journal that could expose our greatest weaknesses to the humans."

"What!?" Bular roared, crumpling your photo in his fist. "Something like that in the hands of humans will mark the end of my father's reign before it begins!" He took his sword, jutting it at Strickler. "I will kill this fleshbag!"

"You can't kill her." Strickler stood his ground, "It'll draw too much attention to—"

Bular snatched Strickler up by the throat. "—I tire of your cowardice, Impure!" He growled. "First a human Trollhunter and now a human Trollscribe. I will not sit by as the Trollhunter's army grows stronger!"

"...she can be used for our strategic advantage..." he choked out, trying to break out of Bular's grip. "She trusts me...I can use her!"

"Then you will use that naive trust and bring her to her knees." Bular smirked. "Make her a spy to serve Gunmar the Black."

"I….I…" Strickler hesitated for a moment.

He couldn't do that. He cared about her. When he was with her, he felt like he belonged.

Strickler knew Rani felt the same.

He was quick in figuring out her little ruse the past month. The late afternoons, staying to help him with extra assignments. Listening to him talk for hours about his expeditions. Inviting him to lunch, even her coy banter earlier today.

All a ploy to spend time with him. Because she saw him as a friend and perhaps she even fancied him.

Strickler realized he fancied Rani too.

Just her laugh or smile was enough to bring to life the most human desires in him. The parts he'd abandoned for so long, for fear of accepting half of who he was — human.

Was this lust? A fleeting attraction? Desire to give into carnal temptation?

Strickler wasn't blind to the age gap between them both. Even by Changeling norms Rani was young. But, she wasn't like the other women her age. She wasn't a docile college girl nor a salacious minx seeking a good time, but a charming, funny and driven young woman.

"You have feelings for this woman." Bular stated. "That is why you hesitate."

"...no, I do not!"

'You lie!" Bular squeezed his throat tighter. "What has become of my father's most ruthless Changeling? You're no better than the quivering, weak humans."

Maybe Bular was right. As much as Strickler tried to detach himself from human kind he'd failed. Had his devious Changeling ways been supplanted by this mild-mannered human historian?

"You will make her a spy, Impure!" Bular growled, cutting off Strickler's air supply that he started to see stars.

"Alright!" he choked out. "I'll do it!"

Bular tossed him aside like a rag doll. Strickler coughed, sucking in oxygen, and soothing this throat as he shakily stood.

"Do not fail me, Impure."

Bular stomped off, smashing Rani's photograph under his foot. Strickler grabbed the crumpled photo, guilt twisted in his chest.

He tried to convince himself that no matter how he felt towards her, she was the enemy — a human in alliance with the Trollhunter. That she wasn't special and using her was necessary for his plans; to finally let the Changelings, not the trolls or humans, shine in the spotlight.

With a deep breath, he pushed aside his guilt and glanced at her photograph.

He needed to focus. He couldn't get distracted, again. No one — not Gunmar, not Bular, not even Rani, would get in the way of his objective.


	14. Devil Saint

"Now class, who can tell me what they remember about the Renaissance chapter we covered last week?" Strickler scanned the room, eying all the students who were reluctant to answer the question. All but one who had their hand up most of the class.

"Ms Nuñez, I appreciate your zeal, however I'd like to hear from someone less vocal in the class." Strickler turned to Jim. "Mr. Lake, care to give it a go? Can you tell me why the Renaissance started in Italy?"

Jim had the look of a deer in the headlights. Strickler knew he hadn't been paying attention in class all month, in part from all the recent Changeling occurrences around town. It appeared the hero had little time to do anything but be a hero.

"Um…Uh..b-because of the plague in Europe?"

"Well, that's partly the reason —" Before Strickler could finish his speech he sneezed. He grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose and sneezed into it.

God-damned hay fever.

His students looked at him, he couldn't even concentrate much less teach the remainder of the lesson. All he wanted to do was hide himself in his office for the rest of the day.

"Excuse me," he put the handkerchief away. "Well, perhaps, we can continue this short chapter next class."

The bell rang. Everyone shuffled out of the classroom.

"As it's the last week of class you all should be using this time to finish your research papers on the Renaissance. Remember your research papers are due in two weeks. And no, I will not give an extensions, Mr. Palchuk."

* * *

Strickler gathered his things, sneezing all the way to his office. He started his play-list, letting the classical music fill the room as he made himself a cup of coffee. He smirked at the fancy coffee maker sitting in his office, he didn't have to drink that stale, crap of a coffee in the teacher's lounge. He was an Aussie and they were known for their discriminating taste in coffee.

Strickler sneezed again and wiped at his nose. He hated being unwell. Though part human, he was still susceptible to their diseases and illnesses, however the duration of his suffering was short lived. As great as that was, he had no relief; not even modern allergy medication could cure him of this season disaster. He simply had to suffer in silence.

Sipping his coffee, there was a knock at his door. He had half a mind to tell the person on the other side to bug off. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

"I'm not here!" he exclaimed, hoping that would work.

"You're not?" Rani chuckled from behind the door. "May I come in?"

Strickler instantly cheered up at the sound of her voice.

"Of course."

Rani strolled in with a smile and a gift bag in hand.

"Still not better, huh? You're not contagious are you?"

"It's hay fever." He sneezed again. "I despise the Spring."

"Well, I thought I'd make you something to get better," she set the gift bag on his desk and took out the Tupperware.

"You really didn't have to do that," he replied before sneezing and wiping his nose. His nose was as red as Rudolph's. Rani couldn't help but find it adorable. Strickler was always precise and on point, to see him sneezing and unwell felt out of the norm. But it just showed her that he was human after all. Just another opportunity for her to see past his mask.

"I know I didn't have to - I wanted to."

"It smells divine. What is it?"

"Sutra secret family recipe for get well soup," she looked around his office as if she was searching for listeners, then whispered. "The real secret is that I didn't use a can of soup."

He smiled. She laughed. He opened the container and struggled with the lid before finally popping it off.

"This isn't your week is it?"

Rani eyed the bandage wrapped around his hand. "First you sprain your wrist and now this."

"Unfortunate events when one is ill," Strickler took a sip of the soup. "This tastes wonderful."

"Glad you like it." Rani grinned as he ate another spoonful. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride and joy knowing that she could brighten Strickler's mood. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a stack of quizzes to grade. Get well soon, boss."

For the rest of the week she dropped off Tupperware dishes to his office. Strickler truly enjoyed the attention Rani was giving him as he recovered, it definitely made his recovery faster.

At the end of the week, after her shift, Rani dropped by his office.

"So, it looked like my soup worked." she took a seat across from him at his desk.

"Yes, I feel much better. Thanks to you."

"You're so much of a workaholic, I doubt you take care of yourself properly. This was probably as much real food that you've eaten all week."

They both knew that was true. Strickler shrugged, not denying it.

"Unfortunately, my work doesn't warrant time for home cooked meals."

"Well, it's good that I'm here then, huh?"

Rani grinned. She liked caring for Strickler. She already enjoyed cooking, knowing Strickler was getting better with the food she'd made him filled her with a sense of pride. She was glad to see him back to his usual primp and proper self.

"I greatly appreciate all you've done for me." Popping the lid off the container, Strickler took a whiff of the dish and gave Rani a satisfied smile. "I'd love the recipe to this dish. It's my favorite."

"I knew it'd be your favorite," she grabbed a note card out of her purse. "Already a step ahead of you."

Handing him the note card, Rani grabbed her pinging phone then stared at the email with wide eyes. Strickler noted the excitement on her face.

"Good news?"

"I just received confirmation from Ms Nomura! She's set my interview for the field assistant position."

"Congratulations." he smiled.

"Walter, I really want this job. I've never wanted anything so bad in my life."

You played with her phone and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"But, maybe you should email me that letter of reference, just in case this whole thing at Arcadia doesn't work out. It's still not too late to apply to Atticus."

"Chin up, Possum. You'll do well."

Rani grinned at the nickname, Strickler had told her it was Australian term of affection. It simply rolled off his tongue and she couldn't help but feel special when he called her it.

"I don't have a choice." Rani said more so to convince herself than him. "I have to do well." You didn't have the luxury to doubt herself. You'd worked hard to get here. Everything was on the line.

Strickler knew that she'd do well and land that job. She was charismatic, determined, driven that combination made her an unstoppable woman capable of getting what she desired. That was what convinced him to hire her as his intern and refer her to Nomura, despite her lack of qualifications. Perhaps it was her upbringing, bred and raised in the spotlight with the skills and etiquette of a young woman of affluence. Or sheer determination and hard word. Whatever the case, Rani knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

"Perhaps, Ms. Nomura will give you a tour of the exhibit I'm funding."

"Which exhibit?"

"The Killaheed Bridge."

"Oh?"

Strickler read her face, her eyes flash with surprise for a brief moment at his revelation. He'd tipped her off purposefully.

He'd assumed Rani was inexperienced, ditsy about her understanding of the rules of war. He was wrong. She was responsible for many of the Trollhunters recent victories, using her ingenuity and strategy to capture and kill the various creatures running a mock in Arcadia. Rust trolls. Goblins. Lake Monsters. Her strategies and tactics in battle were ingenious and with Blinkey's centuries of expertise aiding her, they both made a troublesome duo.

"I never heard of it."

"The whole thing has been rather hush-hush. I've invested quite a lot of money into the Killaheed Bridge exhibit. I expect many returns in ticket sales once it opens this fall."

Rani hid her worry, Stricker had to be an innocent, unknowingly building a centuries old portal to hell. Even if she wanted to come out right now and tell him the truth, there wasn't any way he'd believe her. He wasn't that understanding.

"I hope I get a chance to see it. Well I should get going. I have another long day of work tomorrow. The store was robbed and now I have a ton of things to do, courtesy of my awesome boss who loves to torture me."

Strickler understood her annoyance. The threat of Bular was overbearing in his day to day.

"I have this one student in my class who's having challenges to keep up with everyone else; I'm being worked to the bone by the superintendent to produce nothing less than stellar results for the finals. If I can't get her to pass the finals, he's thinking of getting rid of me."

"This is so unfair. Who do they think they are to push us around like were their lackeys? One of these days, we should just tell them to go to hell."

Strickler smirked. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of Bular. But he had to be smart about it.

"Perhaps, we shouldn't do that when we're under their thumbs. For now, our best plan is to keep our opinions to ourselves and do what they want us to do."

"I can't keep doing this, working my ass off for less than minimum wage. I hate my boss."

"Things will change for the better soon. Just keep your chin up and be patient."

"I'm done being patient. It hasn't done anything for me."

"You've come so far, Possum. Just hold on a bit longer. Your patience will be rewarded."

The only reward Rani wanted after all of this was from Strickler. She really wanted him to shut up and use that mouth for something other than talking. He took a sip of his coffee. Watching his adam's apple move as he drank, Rani clenched her thighs. What other things could he do with that mouth of his?

"I should go," Rani stood, before her mind got the better of her. "Long day tomorrow."

"Well, do be careful out there, there's many unsavory happenings going around town."

"Don't worry I can protect myself."

"I believe you."

He didn't doubt it for a second. With a smile and goodbye Rani walked out the door. Strickler watched her for a moment, then returned to his music and coffee. He grabbed his coffee mug with his right hand, regretting it as the weight was too much to bear.

"Shit," he dropped hot coffee on his hand and spilling some on his desk. Dabbing it away, he glanced to his hand, bright red and sore. He grabbed some gauze and re-wrapped his hand.

He heard movement, like walking, from the halls. He got up, opened the door of his office, stepped out and looked around. There wasn't anyone here. It was too late in the evening. He closed the door, turned to his desk and jumped at the sight of the young fledgling sitting in his office chair.

"What are you doing here, bogan?" Strickler questioned.

"I have a name; it's Not Enrique. If you must know, my folks are out on a business meeting. And my sis is too busy snogging the Trollhunter to know I'm gone."

"Get out of my chair." Strickler ordered. Not Enrique hopped off and onto his desk.

"Ooh, someone got yah pretty good!" Not Enrique inspected the gash on Strickler's hand. "That's from silver. Got yah right to the bone. That's not gonna heal well. Who socked yah?"

"The new fledgling."

Strickler shooed him away and regretted it as his hand throbbed in pain. It was times like this he wished human medicine worked. Anything to dull the pain he was feeling. He frowned, truly regretting that he didn't kill Penelope when the opportunity presented itself.

Penny crouched low, hiding in a rack of afghan blankets in the back corner.

"We can talk this out." Strickler said.

She moved a hand to her mouth, stifling a breath, as Strickler appeared in the aisle ahead. Walking, he held both knives in his hands, effortless slicing open bags of rice and lentils, it showered behind him like confetti, a he kept glowing yellow eyes, scanning the area.

"I give you my word. I won't hurt you."

Like she'd take comfort in that. Strickler was not a shining knight, intent on defending Penny from harm. He was a blood thirsty hunter in search of his kill. Her.

She turned her head to the glowing red EXIT door a few aisles down from her. She carefully stepped out of the rack and inched towards the door. She sighed in relief, hand pushing open the door.

"You were so close," Strickler chuckled from behind her.

Strickler reached out to grab her. She kicked and punched him. Penny's hand glowed a turquoise-blue light, her eyes flashed yellow and she punched him in the gut. He dropped his sword. She grabbed it and stabbed his right hand, piercing through his flesh.

"You little bitch!" He raged.

Penny swerved around dashed past him to the freezers. She threw the doors open and tossed bags of frozen foods to slow him down. Strickler didn't stop. Advancing on her till she was trapped between the last freezer door and the wall. Penny pulled on the lone freezer door so hard that it ripped off the hinges. She blocked his knives from slicing her throat. Strickler struck at the glass till the door shattered around her. He shoved her back into the freezer.

Pushing herself out, Strickler threw the metal frame over the door, caging her in. Her eyes flashed yellow. She slumped in the ice box, bloody, scratches cut her shirt across the shoulder and abs and marked her at her pale, skin. Her hand jutted out, morphing, into large claws of smooth flesh like stone, decorated with turquoise and green markings. She grabbed Strickler by the collar, yanking her superior down to her eye level.

"You're a bastard," she hissed with a pained groan. Penny threw her head back with a tired exhale, hand falling to her side.

"You were tasked to get that damned journal months ago. You're still empty handed. I'm afraid this arrangement isn't working out."

"Please, I'm sorry, just, please don't send me to Bular, don't send me back to the Darklands!" she panicked, tears streaking her cheeks. "I swear, I'll do better! I promise!"

She couldn't go back there. It was cold and lame and boring! There weren't any parties and human men were so much more fun to play with then Changelings or elves.

"Shh, Love," Strickler moved a bloody hand towards Penny's face. She shut her eyes, bracing herself for a slap. "Do not beg," he gently caressed her cheek. "Do not apologize."

Penny snapped her eyes open, carefully watching Strickler tucked a strand of hair plastered to her cheek, behind her ear. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have tasked a fledgling with this job."

Penelope was a fledgling. A new Changeling. She wasn't even a century old. The girl had much to learn and Strickler was eager to keep her alive long enough to ensure she did.

Strickler took in a deep breath. He needed to be rational. Anger wasn't going to solve this problem. He didn't have many reliable Changelings to depend upon in Arcadia. He needed to keep his pawns in order. His heart may be made of stone, but he wasn't heartless. He had to care for his kind, for his blood, even when they didn't deserve it. Especially, when they didn't deserve it. Who else would? It wasn't as though the humans of trolls would care for his kind.

Pulling away from her, Penny blinked her eyes. Confused at Strickler's affectionate gesture.

"Y-You're not going to kill me? Or take me to Bular?"

"I should, seeing how you've repeatedly demonstrated your worthlessness, however, I rather enjoy having you around. You're much more tolerable than that infernal sock-eating bogan."

Penny hiccuped, ice-blue lips quivering, body and bones shivering. It wasn't just from laying in the freezer. She was shivering from the fear Strickler struck deep in her. His kind and caring exterior was an act. He was a killer, a Changeling to be feared, not loved.

Strickler offered her his hand. Penny hesitated. What if he was joking and take her to Bular or trick her and kill her right there?

"If I wanted you dead you wouldn't be standing," Strickler pointed out.

Realizing that was true, Penny took his hand. He pulled her to her feet, glass falling off her hair and clothes to the floor as she stood on her own.

Strickler glanced around the shop, bottles were smashed on the floor, aisle shelves toppled over, with the freezer doors torn off the hinges, ice, cold air was quickly making the store feel like a walk in freezer.

Strickler pulled his jacket closer to him then folded his arms over his chest. He despised the cold. He looked ahead to the security cameras mounted on the cover of the wall facing them. There were two other cameras in the the next aisles, one mounted at the front entrance, one in the back and two more hidden away in the inconspicuous crevices of the store.

"Why are there so many cameras?"

"Preparations for the summer. We get lots of shady tourists and teenagers," Penny explained getting a last piece of glass out of her hair. "Cameras crack down on the robberies."

"Show me the video footage," Strickler ordered. The last thing he needed was video evidence implementing him in his own plans.

Penny took him to the camera room, a small room the size of a broom closet, with four televisions, broadcasting live video footage from inside the store. She handed him the tape.

With a grunt, Strickler snapped the tape in two.

One less variable to worry about.

"My dear, this next task should prove manageable for you," Strickler turned to Penny. "You will call in a robbery, make up a story to explain the mess."

"What about the money?" she asked, seeing a major hole in his plan. "Nothing was stolen."

"Exactly," he grinned. "They were searching for something."

Strickler needed to get that laptop at any cost. If Rani's journal was to get into the wrong hands it would mark the end of all Changelings and the end of Gunmar's reign.

Making his way out the store, Strickler spotted the bell and crushed it under the heel of his shoe like a bug.

* * *

"She smells really good." Not Enrique sat in Rani's chair, rubbing his face against the leather like a dog. Strickler narrowed his eyes, annoyed with his juvenile behavior.

"What are you doing here?" Strickler questioned.

"I'm here to personally report back to the head cheese."

"I see." Strickler scoffed. "Tell him I need more time. I'll get him what he wants. I always have."

"How long yah gonna keep playing the white knight for her? Bular ain't good at playing the waiting game."

"Bular is a short-sighted, impatent toddler, who doesn't know the first thing about leading a war! I should be the one in charge, I should be by Lord Gunmar's side leading the revolution, not babysitting his twat of a bastard son!"

"Oy, you gonna tell him that, cuz I ain't! I'm saving me own skin!"

Strickler shut his mouth. For a brief moment felt fear shake his core. He didn't have the courage to do that. As pathetic as that sounded, despite being a powerful changelings, he still feared the threat of the Gumm-Gumms. They were the most powerful beings, Strickler didn't have any leverage over the Gumm-Gumms. His plans for Changelings to take the stage needed time for fruition. However, in the meantime, he had no intentions of following Bular's plans blindly. He would finish the Bridge and bring back Gunmar as planned, but then, he'd overthrow the Dark family and start a new era with Changelings at the forefront. The balance of power would be shifted from trolls to Changelings and worthy humans, like Rani. For now, he had to cooperate with Bular, play nice while he was under the Gumm-Gumm's thumb, literally and figuratively.

Strickler grabbed a new mug and made coffee.

"I just need a few more days to execute my plan. Then he'll get what he wants. And I'll get what I want."

"And what's that?"

"Rani's complete loyalty and trust."

"How yah gonna do that?"

"By giving her the one thing she's always wanted; a sense of belonging. Do you know how the prince always ends up with the princess in fairytales? Because he plays both the prince and the villain."

Not Enrique tipped his head to the side, even more confused.

"How's that gonna make her side with us Changelings?"

"Once you have someone's loyalty you have their , leave me and report back to him."

Not Enrique scurried up the ceiling and crawled out the door. Strickler took a sip of his coffee.

He saw Rani as a long term investment worth the short term risks. Something Bular couldn't understand. He was sorry to be the one to hurt her, but if someone was going to do it, he'd rather it be himself

* * *

A/N: I wanted to note that things get M rated going forwards. So uh, I won't change the rating just wanted to throw that out there!


	15. The Bridge

Rani stood in the lobby of the Arcadia Museum observing hordes of high school students pass her by on field trips. Glancing at the visitor map in the middle of the lobby she tried to memorize the layout of the place. She was on a mission: land a job as a field assistant and locate the bridge.

Finding this bridge would be a huge win for the Trollhunters. If it was in the Arcadia Museum then that would explain the surplus of Changelings in Arcadia. Rani had to find it. The crew was counting on her. Blinkey was counting on her. A slender Japanese woman walked up to her. She didn't crack a smile as she introduced herself.

"Welcome, to the Arcadia Museum, Ms. Sutra."

"Thank you for the opportunity to give me a tour of the museum, Ms. Nomura."

"Yes, Mr. Strickler speaks quite highly of you. He claims your very adept at what you do."

What had Strickler been saying about her?

"It's been a pleasure working with him." Rani said. "He's taught me a lot."

She shook her hand, not smiling, assessing her like she were a piece to go in the museum. She was intimidating, to say the least.

"I'll be the judge of that."

They toured the first floor of the museum.

"Now, the Arcadia Museum was founded in 1892 when a group of affluent art collectors, who founded the Arcadia Art Association..."

Ms. Nomura explained every artifact and its history. Rani was impressed and still intimidated. After exploring the first floor they climbed the stairs to the second floor in the Asian Art collection.

"The museum has one of the most diverse collections in the country. As you can see from this collection of ukiyo-e prints by Kitagawa Utamaro."

"Oh, cool."

Rani was getting annoyed with her. Ms. Nomura was a know it all and loved to talk on and on about the museum and every artifact. It was her job after all. Strickler told her how intelligent and knowledge Miss Nomura was as the museum's curator of ten years. Meaning she was not easy to impress. Rani hoped she could make a good impression on her. She was the one offering her a job.

Scanning the delicate, faded prints, her eyes fell on the few erotic prints tucked in the back of the glass case. Admittedly those paintings were beautiful and erotic, captivating to look at. It was incredible to see these were all hand drawn. You had to see the images to understand. Rani figured these were hidden in the back to keep horny teen boys and curious young kids from staying in this section for too long.

"Those Shunga paintings in the back are from his collection Poem of the Pillow. Made between the mid-seventeenth century to the end of the nineteenth century. It's a collection of erotic art by many well-known artists. Shunga was basically Japan's answer to porn magazines."

"A rather crass explanation, but that's correct." She noted, impressed. "For someone lacking qualifications you seem well read."

"Thanks."

Despite her comment, Rani felt proud, glad she could show off some of her knowledge. They moved to the next exhibit, crossing the grand halls and the connecting ramps to get to the upper level, she eyed a massive door, blocked off with rope gates and a 'THIS AREA IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION' sign.

"What area is that?" Rani asked.

"One of the new exhibitions. That area is under construction."

"I see."

That had to be where they were hiding Killaheed Bridge. Spotting the restroom, she turned back to Ms. Nomura and said:

"Can we take a break? I need to use the restroom."

"Be quick about it." She tapped her wristwatch. "We need to stay on schedule."

"Got it."

Rani walked past Ms. Nomura and pushed the restroom door open, peeking over her shoulder, Ms. Nomura turned on her heels and walked into the African exhibit. Rani skipped the restroom and strode down the hall away from the exhibit, to the door under construction. Turning back to the African exhibit, Ms. Nomura was nowhere to be seen. The coast clear, she focused on the task at hand. Rani knew her time was limited.

Get in, find the bridge, get out. She reminded herself.

Ready to open the door, it swung open. Startled, she stepped back, leaning against the banister, pretending to look at the hanging mobile on the ceiling. Behind her, a janitor with headphones on his ear, pushing a cart, strolled out. He was in his own world, whistling to himself as he walked past her down the ramp.

With the door about to close and without a second thought, she raced to the door, held it open by the knob, and slipped inside. This room was massive, and she got an instant bad vibe from standing in here. Quietly, she closed the door, the echo shut rang through the massive room. Rani hoped only she heard that.

She shivered, feeling cold. The energy in this room was evil. Her stomach ached and her head started to hurt. The giant, white canvas draped over the giant object, in the center of the room, had to be her source of discomfort. It was like standing in front of a black hole. Sucking up all the energy and light, leaving nothing but black, bitter, emptiness. She had to bear it. This was a mission. Not wanting to waste time, she pushed herself further to the center of the wing, snapping pictures of the grand exhibit. It was a showroom and the bridge was an exhibit, eagerly awaiting release.

"And what a hell of a release it'd be." Rani said to herself. "Walter, what the hell did you get yourself into?"

She pushed past her sick feeling to get closer to the bridge. A chill ran up her arm down her spine for being so close. Did she want to see what it looked like? Rani'd seen illustrations. Read about it in books.

Here and now she was face to face with something that hadn't been seen in nearly five centuries. Her archaeologist side, hungered to uncover the past no matter what the dangers while her mythologist side, couldn't contain the five-year-old in her at seeing a myth in person.

Carefully, her fingers skimmed over the cool white canvas tarp, sending a mix of chills and tingles down her hand. With a determined breath out, she gripped the tarp, to pull it down.

"You're not supposed to be in here. This area is restricted."

Rani jumped a foot in the air and spun to Ms. Nomura. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her heels.

Saying nothing, she walked out, her piercing eyes on the back of her head like a child as she finally stood in the hall. Ms. Nomura locked the door with a set of keys. She pulled the door, making sure it was locked. She spun back to her, staring her down, gripping the keys in her hand like a knife. Rani took a step back, something told her the mood she was in, she wouldn't hesitate to stab her for what she'd done.

"Trespassing on Museum grounds is cause for immediate discharge. And you haven't even started working yet."

"I couldn't help myself. I was just curious." Rani couldn't come up with a good excuse.

"You'd do well to keep your curiosity to yourself, girl. Or you may find yourself in some unsavory situations."

That same day, Rani sat in the tavern of Troll Market with the crew. They stared at her laptop, eying the photos of the bridge and the exhibit from the museum.

"You sure that's it?" Jim asked.

"It looks more like a bridge shaped tarp." Toby added.

"It better be the bridge. And I didn't get a chance to see anything before Ms. Nomura caught me. Well, I might not even have a job after that."

"I've studied the bridge for centuries. I do believe it is the bridge. Your valiant risk was a necessary for our triumph over our adversaries."

She smiled a bit, glad to know she was part of something bigger. Examining the photos of the bridge, she turned to Blinkey and said:

"I felt weird standing near like physically ill, my head was hurting like hell."

"Those symptoms are the side effects of Gunmar's life force. In battle it can be paralyzing. What's worst is the effects can manifest psychologically, increasing hostility, confrontation and rage. Many a troll warrior had fallen victim to Gunmar's energy."

"What about the curators and the staff that work there, won't they feel the affects of it too?"

"Yes, though many would shrug it off as aches and pains of their day to day toil."

"Scary." Toby said.

"What's scarier is that they're building the bridge as we speak." Jim stated.

"The exhibit opens this fall. That's not a lot of time to unleash hell."

"How do you know that?" Jim asked.

"Walter told me." The guys gave Rani a look, no idea who she was talking about. "Strickler, your history teacher. The man does have a first name."

"Doesn't anyone else find it suspicious that Strickler's financing this bridge to hell?" Toby lowered his voice. "What if, he's an angelingchay?"

"It's his job to find weird stuff." she said. "For all we know, Strickler's an innocent."

"Well, you're always alone with him, after class." Toby gave Rani a smart-ass grin which made her cheeks darken. "Has he shown you his trollhood?"

"How old are you, five?"

"No need to get defensive." Toby teased. "It's really a simple yes or no."

"Shut up, like I'd tell you." Rani reached across the table to snatch a handful of fries from his tray.

"Get your own fries!"

"Nah dude," she ignored him, eating his fries with a smile.

"Anyway," Jim said trying to steer everyone back on track. "Strickler's not an idiot. I'm sure he knows about the Killaheed Bridge, maybe not the troll lore, but any kid with a computer can Google it and know it's bad news. Even if he isn't a… you know what…he not an innocent."

"So, Master Jim what is your plan to recover the bridge?"

"It wouldn't make sense for us to go barging in and trying to break it down. Someone at the museums is probably a… you know what.. and if we attack that would tip off the rest of them and cause them to move it. We can't risk losing the location. We have the element of surprise on our side. I say for now, we wait and watch, if it opens this fall then we don't have a lot of time to plan our next attack."

"Very good, Master Jim."

Jim's plan was smart. He'd come a long way from the bumbling, uncertain teen hero. He was coming along and taking his role of the Trollhunter with pride and skill. While waiting seemed inefficient and boring, it was the right move to make.

"Damn, well, Claire's not going to like hearing that." Toby said.

"I know she's not." On cue, Jim's phone beeped. "Oh great," he glanced at the message on his phone and groaned. "I almost forgot we have RoJo rehearsals and she's helping me rewrite my draft of the Renaissance paper."

"Dude that paper is easy. I'm already done."

"How?" Jim questioned.

"I delegate. Paid Eli $100 to write me an A+ paper."

Rani smirked. Toby was a genius.


	16. Summer Vacation

Everyone stood in Blinkey's library. It'd been a few days since summer vacation started and Blinkey had called them all in to discuss an urgent matter.

"As your summer vacation commences, I'd say it's fair for the Trollhunters to take a much-earned break."

"What about the bridge?" Jim asked.

"Who's going to keep watch?" Claire added.

"Whilst you all enjoy your time in the sun, Draal, Arrrghhh and I will monitor the museum and keep an eye on the bridge's whereabouts."

"Hold up," Toby grinned. "So, you're saying all we need to do is kick back, relax and take it easy?"

"For once." Rani cheered.

"Oh hell, yeah!" Toby exclaimed. "Guess who's going away to gaming summer camp, this guy!"

Claire turned to Jim with a smile.

"Hey, that means you could come with me on my family's road trip to Phoenix."

"You really think that's a good idea? I mean your parents hate me after I destroyed their house."

"They hate what you did but they don't hate you. They just haven't gotten a chance to get to know you, like I have."

Jim chuckled nervously, obviously weighing whether or not going on this trip would make or break his and Claire's relationship.

"And you think shoving me in a hot car with your parents for 5 hours is a good way for them to get to know me?"

Claire's sweet smile turned flirty as she said simply.

"Well, my tia has a huge pool in Phoenix and I always go swimming with my cousins."

Toby, Blinkey and you chuckled. Claire was smooth. Jim stared at her eyes wide, face red, speechless for a minute. Rani could guess why he was so flustered, imagining Claire in a bathing suit.

Guys were all the same.

"So, uh, when's the trip?"

"You're going to come?" Claire asked, taking his hand in hers with a grin.

It was rhetorical. Of course he was. Jim stifled his smile with a laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Great, we leave tomorrow morning!"

"Ah,ah," Blinkey tutted, reeling you all back into important Trollhunter business. "Now, Master Jim, don't get carried away engorging yourself with roasted dog vacation doesn't mean you should refuse the call."

"Dog sausages?" Toby questioned.

"You mean hot dogs?" Rani chuckled. "You know they're not made out of actual dogs, right?"

"Well, that's quite the should be called 'not hot dogs'."

Blinkey was always the literal thinker.

"I know, Blink." Jim stated. "A Trollhunter never rests."

"That's all I need to hear."

A few minutes later and Blinkey dismissed the meeting. Rani stayed behind, looking up outfits for the party on her phone.

Finally, Rani was looking forward to this vacation. After the three months of fighting creatures and hunting, all she wanted to do was have a normal summer vacation, monster free.

Now with Trollhunter missions off the table, she had time to focus on work and spending time with friends and family. Remembering the big annual party that her family held each summer made her ecstatic.

As she stood there, Blinkey approached her with a wide smile.

"What's up, Blinkey?"

"What's up is that I've completed your khanjar."

Blinkey handed her a rectangular, parchment wrapped object. She'd given Blinkey the stone weeks ago and totally forgot about the dagger after that.

Giggling like a kid, she ripped the parchment paper furiously.

The sunstone blade gleamed a rich and deep orange glow. The handle felt like it was made for her, perfectly fitting in her hand.

"Sorry, but this is fucking awesome!"

Rani felt like a badass warrior or something. Like she could take on Drall or even Jim. Hey, that didn't mean she'd win.

"I'm pleased you like it. Your weapon is now bonded to you. It'll protect you without fail."

With the khanjar in hand, Rani felt calm, grounded, focused and alert. It was hard to explain the only word she could use was safe. She just knew this weapon was her friend and protector. It glowed as if to tell her that was true.

"Don't forget this." Blinkey handed her a black utility belt. It was engraved with trollmarkings in gold thread and chains of gold hung from the side. "You've also a hip holster for your khanjar. And compartments to secure your inventions."

Rani put the khanjar dagger in the thigh holster then transferred whatever goblins bombs from her bag into the pouches. Clipping the goblin repellent to the belt, she felt like she could take on a hundred goblins.

Finally, she felt back to feeling capable again. Like she could take care of herself. It was good to be home and in control.

"Thank you, Blinkey."

Stepping forward to give Blinkey a hug, Rani smiled, letting herself cry a bit. Finally, things were looking up for her.

He returned the hug, understanding just how much this gift meant to her.

"You're most welcome, Rani."

* * *

A/N: So something light and funny and flirty. I really liked Blinky being the group dad for everyone.


	17. Lolita (M)

The next day, Rani went to lunch with Strickler at the cafe. They walked down the sidewalk passing the storefronts and businesses. The stores posted their biggest and brightest sales ads for the Summer rush that'd take over the city in a few short weeks.

Truthfully, Arcadia wasn't much of a Summer destination. It was a quiet, sleepy town, where young families, retired middle aged couples and partying college kids managed to live in harmony.

Summertime meant everyone left to LA or New York or Chicago, anywhere but here.

Rani didn't know why that was, maybe the city couldn't keep up with the times. Like it'd crumble to dust being hip and cool. In the summertime, Arcadia wasn't exciting enough for the locals yet, the town always attracted the next tourist passing through with it's bright posters and laid back charm.

Almost all the buildings and establishments in Arcadia had gotten a facelift. Rani's apartment was the same. Updated furniture and appliances, a new coat of paint, like makeup, masking the real age of something, the illusion could last for so long until the truth was exposed.

Maybe she was weird, but, she didn't mind the aged and vintage feel of the town. For all it's worth Arcadia had its charms. Sure the nightlife was dead and there was one restaurant in the whole town that she liked to eat at. No matter how many vegan/paleo/soylent restaurant opened their doors, or tech start ups built shop, to her, Arcadia was the one place in the world where she felt safe. The place she spent with her mother as a child when her parent's relationship was rocky. Arcadia was a place of solace. Her hiding spot from the world.

The words 'lame', and 'boring' meant 'safe', 'secure', and 'stable'. She could walk down the street and no one freaked out or bothered her knowing she was the daughter of the most famous Bollywood filmmaking couple.

Unlike most people her age, Rani didn't move away for college seeking excitement and thrills around every corner. She'd had enough of that growing up with her parents. Try as she might excitement and adventure would never leave her. The creatures lurking in the shadows of her town, striking her at a moment's notice. Fighting alongside the Trollhunters, she got more than her fair share of action.

Regardless of what happened, Rani knew at the end of the day, she could go home. She could have peace. Yes, Arcadia was boring and unexciting but for the time being she enjoyed living within its humdrum walls.

"You're rather quiet today."

Strickler pulled her from her thoughts. They arrived at the front steps of the school.

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

He held the door open for her and they walked together, inside. Her footsteps echoed off the walls. The classrooms and square were deserted. No school this week because finals were in session. It wasn't a vacation, for anyone, especially not for her. She wasn't looking forward to handing back two dozen papers at the end of the term.

"Summer. What are your plans when school ends?"

"Traveling. I'm flying to Venice to verify the relics of a pope from the 15th century. It's a rather exciting expedition. If the relics are genuine they'll go to the Vatican for restoration."

"Sounds like a good time. Venice is nice this time of year."

"Would you like to join me in my office for a cup of coffee? I can't stand the stuff unless I make it myself."

"Sure, I'd like that."

She loitered around his office, checking out the new books he'd purchased and admiring the old ones she'd read as Strickler stood at the coffee maker near the window.

"Would you like sugar?"

"Do you have honey?"

"Indeed I do."

Strickler's office had become her personal library, where she could take any book she wanted and read it. He had many books from all around the world in every language imaginable. Sometimes, she'd spend her lunch breaks in his office, curled up with a book as he did paperwork.

Grabbing a weathered blue book, flipping through the dusty pages, she remembered something.

"Hey, I stole one of your books."

She didn't bother to tell him. It wasn't like he minded.

"Oh, which one?"

Rummaging through her messenger bag she found the book.

"Lolita."

Lifting the book from the depths of her bag, she heard a clunk. She peeked inside. An iron horseshoe stared back at her.

She almost forgot! The past few weeks she'd been changeling hunting. No wonder her bag was so heavy. She took the horseshoe with a grin.

Rani always suspected Layla was a changeling. She was an equestrian lover and an uptight, jerk that liked to boss her around. Sure it wouldn't make sense for a changelings to love horses, because of the iron, but anything was possible. She'd 'tricked' her into taking a look at it. Unfortunately her hypothesis was unsuccessful.

After shoving it in her face, waiting for her to 'troll-up' — it never happened — she decided to give it to her to put her failed theory to rest. Layla excitedly told her that the horseshoe was a vintage relic owned by a famous show horse from the 70's. She couldn't have cared less.

Rani stared at the horseshoe then eyed Strickler across the room.

She could pull this shit out on Layla, no problem, but Strickler? If she were embarrassed with Layla she'd be mortified now. She didn't believe that Strickler was a Changeling. Sure he was financing the exhibit, but he was a historian, it was in his job to unearth the weird and mystic. What Toby said had planted a seed of doubt in her mind. Strickler could be a Changeling. This horseshoe would put her doubts to rest once and for all.

"Can you grab the tin of biscuits off the shelf?" He asked her, back still turned as he poured hot water into the cups.

"Sure."

She crossed the room, and grabbed the red tin from the shelf by the baby piano.

How the hell would she make him touch it? Would she stick it in his face? Ask him to look at it? Drop it on the floor and hoped he'd pick it up?

This was a stupid idea. The more she thought about it the more idiotic it seemed.

No, you couldn't pussy out, Rani! You have to do this!

With a determined breath out, she spun around with the tin under her arm. Setting the tin on the table, she grabbed the book and tucked the horseshoe under the back, hiding it from his view.

It was easy. Just go up to him and show him. It was like asking him a question in a book. Walking over to him, she turned to a random page and stopped beside him, shoulder brushing up against his arm. Squeezing in closer, she invaded his space, setting the book on the edge of the table near his hand. She bent her head down, getting a better look at the pages.

"I didn't understand this sentence." She put her finger on the page showing him.

"Which one?" Strickler leaned in close to her, shifting his weight onto his hand resting on the table edge. The faint warmth of his breath hit the back of her neck, caused goosebumps to appear on her arms. He reached out his other hand, running a finger over the sentence she'd shown him. She took an inch of a step back to move herself off of him but she only moved back against his chest and shoulder. She was trapped.

"Uh, this sentence, right here."

"'You see, I loved her. It was love at first sight, at last sight, at ever and ever sight.' Humbert was obsessed with Lolita from the beginning. At this point in the story his fantasy of their relationship is gone bared to reality. His affections for her before were in question, yet now we see the genuine side of him, his true affection for her. Though by this point it is too late, she does not recuperate his affections."

Strickler glanced to her with an expecting look.

"Which part was unclear?"

Rani scrambled to say something..

"Uh, well, why didn't Lolita just give him second chance, knowing the truth, she did love him at one point..."

"You truly are a hopeless romantic. That would have made for an interesting ending."

The timer on the coffee maker beeped. Instead of Strickler pulling away like she hoped, he took painfully long to extract him from around her. Finally free, she took a step back and a second to breath. He turned to her with a steaming cup.

Fuck.

"For you, miss." He chuckled, holding the saucer to her.

Rani took her cup with a shaky hand.

"Thanks."

He strolled past her with his cup. Rani paused at the chess board to let the heat on her face dispel. She didn't have the balls to do that again.

"You play chess?"

The half played board next to the coffee maker always interested her. Pieces were missing, moved, and shifted off the board every so often. As if Strickler was creating more of a strategy then playing a game.

"I do. And I have a colleague who's eager for a rematch."

Sipping his coffee, Strickler's eyes fell on the shiny, silver horseshoe as she took her seat across from him. He reached across the desk, took a biscuit, then sat back and gestured to the book resting lopsided on the table beside her.

"Shall I name you the perpetrator for that menacing trend? My students were throwing horseshoes around school grounds. It was complete madness."

"Social experiment."

She was not going to try that again. No way. It was too much stress. She tucked the horseshoe back in her bag. Sipping her drink in silence she couldn't believe she did that. She'd never purposefully gotten so close to him before. It was a thrill, a rush. Something she wanted to experience again.

Rani's phone rang. It was Penny.

"Can you to cover for me tonight?" She asked.

Over the phone Rani could hear a hair dryer and women chatting in Korean. It was hard to hear her for a moment as the sound of the hairdryer crashed into her eardrums.

" Jamkkanman Yo !" Penny shouted. The dryer stopped.

"You're at the salon?"

"I have a photoshoot to get to. My flight for Chicago leaves tonight. Look, I know it's short notice to ask you to cover for me. But I really can't make it. Layla's cool with it, I just need someone to cover."

"I owe you one anyway. You've been a real lifesaver."

"Thanks, babe."

"Have fun in Chicago."

"Oh, I will. Lots and lots of fun. Thanks again."

"The things I do for my friends," she scoffed, putting her phone in her bag. "Like, I didn't have enough of my own work to do."

"I'm sure, she appreciates your generosity."

"Yeah, I bet." She scoffed. One of these days her generous nature was going to land her in trouble.

"So tell me, what are your plans for the summer?" Strickler asked.

"Well, if everything went well I should be working at the museum —"

Strickler's phone pinged off the desk.

"I'm sorry, this must be work."

It pinged again. He set his coffee down then glanced at the text:

**Penny: It's done. She's in place  
**

* * *

A/N: If you're liking be sure to leave a review and also things get M about next chapter. So please skip if it isn't your thing.


	18. Divide and Conquer (M)

A/N: Be ready for sexual assuault, gore and violence. Let me know if you want more of this in Ranjish!

* * *

"Just two more aisles to go. Nice work Mr. Clean."

Rani dragged the mop bucket by the handle carting it into the next aisle. Pop music played through the store speakers, her only other friend tonight aside from her mop, aptly named, Mr. Clean.

Mopping, Layla appeared in the adjacent aisle, carrying a ladder to the front of the store.

"Once you're done mopping, I have some work for you in the back."

Holding back the need to complain Rani smiled and went back to work. Thirty minutes later, Rani and Layla stood in the break room.

"We received a big shipment of Ananas this morning."

Rani chuckled.

"Something funny?"

"Nope."

She gestured to the fifty boxes of pineapple stacked against the back wall.

"We were shipped a bad order. As you can see, they're starting to smell rotten and leak."

"Yup, got it."

Tiredly, Layla handed Rani the clipboard.

"Do inventory. I'll check back with you in an hour."

Layla left. Rani hated the breakroom. Besides her cough a la mold allergen from the leaky ceiling, she could faintly hear the music from here. She propped the door open with a heavy box, and the poppy song Maniac kept her company.

Picking up a rotting pineapple she tossed it in the trash then laughed.

"That's a smelly anus...my god, I'm so immature."

Rani had to do something to keep herself from getting bogged down mentally with work. Thirty minutes of sorting anuses (yes she couldn't help it) and the fluorescent above the sink lights flashed. Once. Twice. Three times before they along with Mullinex and Peach's voices cut off.

"Seriously?"

Rani set down her clipboard and whipped out her phone to turn on the flashlight. It was pitch black as she moved into the middle of the store. Turning to the front entrance, rain pelted the windows. She knew how faulty the store's electric system was. This happened all the time.

"Great."

"This damn breaker, I have to tell Ahmed it needs to get fixed."

Layla's flashlight struck her eyes. Blinded, all she could do was listen to her tense voice.

"I'll check the breaker. Stay here and tell me if it comes on or not."

Not much choice with her temporary blindness, she stayed put. As her voice moved away to the break room. In the darkness Rani felt a chill run up her spine. A draft. Rani felt a sensory overload without her eyes. Her other senses were heightened and vigilant. Scuffling sounded from the back near the freezers.

"Those freezers are old. The doors are broken," Rani assured herself, not letting the darkness creep her out.

Rani weren't sure how to convince herself of the movement and the scattering of little footsteps, hissing and labored breathing came from behind her, activating chills up her crawl.

Waa...Chaaaa

Finally able to see, she shined her light as a lanky flash of green raced out of the darkness and into the break room.

Goblins.

"Layla!"

Rani held her phone light in one hand, goblin mace in the other.

Standing near her like a bodyguard, Rani scanned the room, shining her light on the ceiling and corners of the room. Rani hovered the light over the sink and the blue bucket on the ceiling.

Nothing.

"Why are you yelling?"

Layla shifted herself around the camera room, looked over her shoulder to gave her a pissed look.

"I uh, I thought the lights came back on."

Peeved, she cursed, Rani was pretty sure she called her a donkey in Arabic, then went back to fixing the breaker.

Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe she'd been spending too much time in Blinkey's library reading books and fighting in the Hero's' Forge and her exhaustion had finally made her more than a little coo-coo.

" Bala Al Air !"

Layla slammed of the breaker door. Rani jumped.

"Shit isn't working."

She stepped out of the broom closet, grabbed her phone, and tried the numbers of stores in the strip mall.

"No one is answering. I'm going to go across the way and ask Mrs. Becker for her spare emergency generator."

"Anything I can do?"

"No, you've done enough."

Layla strolled past Rani and out the break room. She followed behind Layla, still unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her. Layla grabbed her raincoat off the checkout stand near the front door and slipped outside in the rain. Rani locked the door behind her as a precautionary measure.

With a roll of her eyes and a frown she stepped back into the camera room, and took a seat in the hard computer chair, eyes falling on the dead monitors. They weren't any use to her now. Layla had been in a funk all evening. It wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to freak her out.

Fiddling with her mace, Rani relaxed her shoulders, and let out a breath. She wasn't afraid to be here on her own, she'd fought goblins before and always came out unscathed. Layla was a big girl. Rani were pretty sure she'd mentioned being in the Iraqi army at some point too. She could take care of herself.

Rani listened to her favorite playlist on Spotify and ten minutes later, she heard movement from the front door and what she thought was the bell above the front door.

"The Boss is back," she muttered before strolling out to the middle of the store. "So, got that generator?"

Layla wasn't there.

"Layla?"

She went closer to the door. The wind was blowing hard and must have tapped the bell against the glass.

It wasn't even five minutes before Layla came back empty handed and even more annoyed looking than before. Pulling her jacket to herself, wet, straight hair stuck to her red face, as she knocked on the door, urging her to open it.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Layla questioned.

"You know how broken that door is. I didn't want it to open and get the place wet."

A strategic was afraid of something not someone coming on through. Like a goblin.

Layla believed her. She shimmied off her raincoat, moving past Rani to the middle of the store.

"Mrs. Becker is out of town."

"What'll we do?"

"Just make sure the freezers are closed. Once you are finished you're free to go home. I will deal with this."

"You're not going home?"

"I've nothing else to do tonight, I can catch up on my reading."

"Uh, well, I don't mind staying a bit longer you know until the power comes back on."

Layla gave Rani a firm 'no'.

"I can only take so much of you in one day."

Ouch. What did Rani care? She'd already proven to herself twice that she was imagining things. There were no goblins. Her overactive imagination had gotten the better of her. She was looking forward to going home, chilling with Warda and catching some shut eye, Layla could die in this store for all she cared.

Happily, Rani did her rounds, making sure each freezer was locked and cold. Arriving at the end of the lot, she stepped forward and slipped, bracing onto the freezer handle to prevent herself from falling on her knees and on her ass. Getting up she eyed the puddle of water.

In the light from her phone wet paw prints shone, each step leading from the puddle down the way into the breakroom. She raced inside.

Panicking, Layla stood on the table top, three goblins boxed her, waving their arms, gasping and chanting, crawling up on the toppled chairs to grab her. The second she stepped into the room, the goblins turned to her. Rani breathed in and out, she had to stay calm.

"Layla, just calm down, they can smell fear."

"What the fuck are they!?"

Rani'd always wondered how she'd answer this question, like it was an everyday thing she smiled:

"Goblins."

Layla nodded, frozen in place with fear and shock. The goblins climbed up the chairs, bearing their teeth.

"Seriously, you need to relax. Think of your happy place. Bossing me around, your horse. You're a Brony, right?"

Taking the opportunity to use Layla as a distraction, Rani inched to the cubby against the side wall. The goblins swerved around, eyeing her every move until her hand was on her messenger bag.

"Waka!"

One leapt out at Rani and she sprayed it mid air. It clutched it's eroding stomach, green slime leaked out of it and it fell to the ground. The duo's attention was firmly on her. They snarled, lanky arms catapulting themselves at her.

"Waka!"

Rani pulled the ring and threw the flare bomb at the duo. Blinded. They froze and the bomb went off, releasing a noxious vapor. They clutched their throats, wheezing and coughing, as they fell to their knees.

" Kol Khara! "

Layla bashed her mug over the back of a goblin's head. She pulled her arm bringing a chunk of green, gooey brain and flesh. She bashed the other's skull in. With a crazed smile, she stabbed the mug in the back of a goblin's head, and a squirt of green liquid struck her in the eye.

Rani was afraid and impressed.

"Yeah, so, remind me to never get on your bad side, ever."

Rani moved to help her up, knowing she was in shock, she refused clutching a toppled chair for support to stand.

Ratting and Chanting from outside the door forced Rani into action and she pushed Layla into the camera room, it was cramped inside but it would be a safe place for her.

Layla's annoyed face stared at Rani in the light of her phone. She ignore her, focusing on her phone to come up with a plan.

Elbowing Rani in the ribs to move around the cramped space Layla hissed, breathing heavily as the goblins outside crowded near the door.

"Those are the monsters you draw in your journal, they're real!?"

She shone her flashlight in her face. Rani felt like she was being interrogated. She smacked her hand away.

"Could you get that out of my face? Yes, those creatures from my journal are real."

"Ya Allah, this isn't happening. This is some college kid prank."

Rani looked her in the eyes, not out of fear or annoyance but with the look she made when she mean business.

"It's not a prank. You just went Rambo on two of them, they'll hunt you down and kill you for revenge. They won't stop until you're dead."

For once Layla's tough exterior was cracked softened with fear and worry. She wasn't that delicate in explaining the situation, so what. She didn't want to sugar coat it and act like everything would be okay. It wouldn't be.

"Listen, call Ahmed, tell him to pick you up. You stay here where it's safe. I'll quarantine them, kill them, and give you an escape route. I'll come back for you once it's safe to come out."

Rani and Layla jumped as the goblins scratched at the door, rattling it from the hinges. Rummaging through her bag Rani counted how much ammo she had left.

"I think I have enough bombs to draw the hoard away from you, by the sound of it, there's a lot of them out there."

Rani handed her a smoke bomb.

"Just in case you need to make a break for it, this'll stop them."

Ignoring her surprised face, Rani stepped past her, holding a hand to the door the other with a bomb ready to detonate, she breathed, bracing herself for what she'd find on the other side.

Layla grabbed Rani by the shoulder. Rani spun around to her.

"But you're a mythologist, you just read fairy tales all day!"

"Yes, I am. But, I'm the best bet at getting you out of here alive, besides the Trollhunter."

"The what?"

"I'll tell you later."

In one swoop, Rani pushed the door open, threw the grenade, and Layla slammed the door shut.

The five goblins that'd been trying to claw the door down laid in agony on the floor, holding their heads and stomachs, vomiting green goo.

The noxious saline smelling vapors didn't affect her and strolled past them, not bothered by their weak, slow limbs as they clawed weakly at her.

"Oh, shit!"

Rani yelped, as one goblin dropped down from the blue bucket, spilling moldy water on the floor along with it's fluids and innards.

She did a check of the middle of the store and the entrance nothing to be found. The hoard had settled themselves in the breakroom like sheep or ants that wanted a treat. A stupid strategy but effect for her to kill them all at once.

Strolling back to the break room she shouted: "Layla it's safe, you can come out!"

Rani expected her to come out racing, thanking her for saving her ass and possibly offering her a raise.

A second passed, then another.

"Layla?"

Rani stepped closer to the door, it creaked open, and she pulled it open. Layla sat with her back to her in the chair, facing the monitors, head down, breathing raggedly.

"Layla, come on, it's safe," Rani gripped the chair and turned it a bit to help her up, "It's okay, the coast is clear…" she noticed the blood staining her white shirt and pained, fearful expression on her face. Her eyes were glossy, she tried to speak, but only came out in ragged, jumped yelps and cries.

"Holy shit, Layla, I...I'm going to get help."

Bravado gone, trembling hands found their way to her phone to call the ambulance. Rani wasn't sure how much time she had left. Half of her shirt was already dripping with blood. She grabbed a dust rag off the monitor, moved back her long hair, and pressed the cloth to her cold, clammy skin.

"Don't talk… breath.. I'll keep it pressed."

The cloth quickly absorbed the blood. Shit. Her hands and wrist were covered in the blood of her boss.

The rag quickly soaked. Rani grabbed a roll of paperroweleds, ripped off half the roll and pressed it to her neck.

"Layla, it's gonna be alright."

Her chest stopped heaving. She became still. Motionless. Silent.

"Layla?"

Ragged breathing and cries stopped.

"No, come on, please. Layla."

Rani pressed her head to her nose, trying to feel or hear her breathing. She felt nothing and heard nothing.

The bloodied paper towels fell out of her shaking hands. Her eyes caught on the slit, and the blood that'd clotted between the slit. That wasn't the half assed slash and dash of a goblin, but a precise, expert cut to the carotid artery.

Shock overtook her. Her senses were on red alert.

Rani wanted to stay there to protect her body, but her mind wouldn't let her. She raced out of the room, tripped over the bodies of the goblins, blood, goblin goo, and her own tears covering her upper body.

She didn't even know if she could cry or yell or scream. She was frozen in time. This was too surreal. She barely had the energy to grip the chair and stand and only did so because she felt like worms were crawling under her skin sitting in the goblin remains.

Rani tossed her bag to the floor, dashed to the sink, letting the hot water run over her trembling hands. She focused on the weird pink and green color as it swirled down the drain.

Water tended to calm her down, but her body and mind were hyped up on adrenaline.

Layla was dead. What would she say to Ahmed? What about the police? Would she go to prison?

She splashed water on her face, not caring how scalding it felt. She needed something to bring her back down to earth.

Suddenly, she felt someone behind and a sharp, poking sensation press against her upper shoulder blade.

"Take off your shirt. Don't scream. Lest you want this knife to cut you as well."

Their voice was deep and distorted. A man and a monster. The same guy that'd killed Layla was going to kill her too. Finally, she gasped and cried, lips trembling, hands shaking.

"Don't cry, I'm not going to harm you."

His long, arms pull her into his chest. His cold, long fingers graze her cheek and ghosted over her arms. He he had to be two times her size and height as his arms resting on her shoulders. A coppery smell hit her nose.

"All I want is your shirt. Her friend she put up a good fight and cut my arm open. I simply need your shirt to stop the bleeding."

All she could do was shake her head no. Words were lost to her.

"I won't hurt you."

His warm, smoky breath tickled her ear and made the hairs on her body stand on end. Rani cried again. Lips trembled. Body convulsing. Mind racing.

"I'd never hurt you."

She held her breath as something hard poked into her lower back. She moved out of instinct to get away from it and she knew it was his hard on, rubbing against her ass.

Grunting, he rubbed his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. She wasn't sure if she was shivering from fear or arousal.

"I've asked you twice now, to give me your shirt. Make me ask a third time and I will harm you."

He release her from his arms and shoved her forward. She stumbled a bit, her shoes stepping into the puddle of goblin goo and moldy water. She peeled off her blood stained shirt then spun on her heel to give him it, he yanked her arm around her back, pressed the knife to her throat and yelled:

"Don't turn around, just toss it over here!"

Rani froze and tossed it half haphazardly behind her. She shivered, standing in the break room in her bra, pants and stained shoes.

The chair scraped against the floor and she heard him sit with a groan. Fabric ripped to pieces. He grunted in pain, low, pained, primal. Layla must have gotten him good. Before she… before she was murdered.

"You're lucky. That could have been you lying in there."

Rani cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Yes, she hated Layla and she hated how she treated you, but that didn't mean she wanted her dead! Part of her felt like Fate was fucking with her, telling her to be careful what she wished for.

She couldn't help but cry, the emotions she felt in the moment were too much. The scrap of the chair made her stop crying, his light footsteps turned to her. She could just feel his eyes look through her, in her and on her. Rani covered her chest, wanting to keep the last shred of her dignity.

"Toss your bag."

Rani didn't argue. He tossed things out. Her makeup fell to the floor, along with her wallet and books. The heavy clack of her laptop sounded familiar to her. Rani turned around out of instinct.

"My laptop!"

She caught a glimpse of the back of the man's head, his grey hair shining off the little light that leaked into the room. She could make out that he wore some kind of black sweater and pants. He turned his head ever so slightly, that she caught a glimpse of his glowing, yellow eyes and red pupils. The only light source in the room.

"You're a Changeling?"

With a snarl, he rushed up, grabbed her by the back of her head, wrist locked behind her back, and shoved face first into the sink counter. He pushed his hips against her ass, pressing her into the counter, the sharp, cold linoleum biting into her stomach.

"Bad girl, I told you not to look."

The knife returned, scraping the delicate skin of her throat. She swore she felt a cut. Through a sob, she finally found the courage to ask:

"Why me? Why do you want my laptop?"

"We want your help. You're intelligent. Smoke bombs. Goblin mace. Instead of utilizing your skills to their full potential, the Hunters keep you on a leash, you're much too intelligent to be spending your time chasing goblins and gnomes. Your skills need to be utilized for a higher calling, like preventing the return of Gunmar."

She didn't understand.

"But you all wanted to bring him back."

"We've been subservient to the trolls for centuries. Doing their bidding. Some of us wish to see his return while other prefer things to the way they are. Just with shifts in the balance of power. Changelings alongside humans. Trolls at our feet. Don't be so arrogant in thinking we do not feel as you humans feel. We took seek freedom, independence, significance as your kind has. That is our birthright. Our cursed fate to live our lives half human, half troll, should not prevent us from our birthright. "

This made things so much more complex, all this time, she thought Changelings were Pro Gunmar. Everything she'd learned about Changelings from Blinkey and the guys, it all seemed so one sided.

Rani's lips trembled. And the smell of blood over took her again. She wanted to throw up but she couldn't even do that.

"Why kill Layla?"

"I'm truly sorry, the death of your boss was an unfortunate casualty. She'd seen too much. By the things you said earlier, it appears you hated her, perhaps I did you a favor."

Rani's chest stung.

"You didn't have to kill her!"

She cried uncontrollably. She was the reason Layla was dead. This was all her fault. She had an innocent's blood on her hands. The Changeling, stroked her shoulder, running his fingers over her jaw and through her hair in an affectionate manner. What, did he want to comfort her or something? Take pity on her. She didn't need his pity. She needed him to fuck off.

"Have you given thought to joining our cause? A human alongside Changelings an alliance such as that, hasn't been seen in centuries."

Rani found her courage again. Strickler had always told her to fight. To never bow down no matter how terrible things got. This was no different.

"Not a chance in hell."

"You disappoint me."

His warm breath fanned the back of her neck. She squirmed and tried to wriggle away but he pulled her back against him, standing straight as a rod. His hands caressed the curves of her bare back, cupping her ass. He moved his hands to her front, finding her sex. Rani held back a reaction as his long fingers began to rub at her mound. He took his time, then moved a long finger to rub circles around her clit. The friction between her pants and his fingers almost made her lose it.

"Ah, the spoils of war. You've been fighting back, holding in the pleasure all this time. Don't. Let yourself go."

Rani squeeze her thighs together body willing for him to go deeper, faster. She hadn't had someone else touch her down there in a long time.

"I-I have a boyfriend."

Rani only said so, in the hopes he'd back off. And to command her body to listen.

"You do?" He mocked, making her feel more pathetic with her lie. "Tell me about him."

Just thinking about Strickler helped her calm down. She felt braver and less afraid.

"He's intelligent, funny, kind and a gentleman."

"How long have you known your Prince Charming?"

"Six months."

"Sounds like you love him."

"I do."

The Changeling, pressed his lips against her neck, his teeth grazed her earlobe, warm breath sending waves of pleasure down her spine.

"Is he really your lover?"

Rani shivered, nodding trying to convince with a half hearted groan of agreement.

"You mewl like a bitch in heat. I suppose you haven't gotten farther then holding hands. How quaint."

Why wasn't she fighting him off, kicking his ass, stabbing him in the gallbladder?

Was she a slut, a whore, a demented bitch?

Her brain was in a fog. She felt so confused. She was scared out of her mind but her body kept doing things, going against her commands and logic.

Resuming his assault on her clit he mocked:

"Has he not fucked you yet?"

Did she like this? Did some sick and fucked part of her enjoy what was going on, even just a little?

Finally, Rani imagined Strickler was the one teasing her and giving her pleasure. She just needed to imagine him and not this creep to get her through this moment. She imagined he was taking her, bending to his touch. Melting in his arms, grinding her ass against his cock, lips and face contouring in unexpected pleasure.

The moan she emitted caused the Changeling to chuckle.

"Ah, there you go. Just what I wanted to hear. You're so good at being my good girl."

"Layla, Rani, where are you?!"

Rani snapped out of her state. She heard Ahmed inside the shop.

"It appears our time together is up. I had fun."

Taking her by the hand as if she was dancing he twirled her around then pushed her away, Rani gripped the door frame for balance. He dashed past her in a blur of black.

"What's going on?!"

Moments later, Ahmed appeared before her. The lights in the store flashed on.

Rani cried, embarrassment burning her face as she covered herself with her hands.

Ahmed quickly handed her an afghan blanket, keeping his gaze firmly on her eyes as she covered herself.

Seeing that she were shaking and about to fall down, he gestured for her to sit on one of the boxes.

"What happened?"

"He robbed me. Assaulted me. He just…he was in here. I think he ran out the back door."

Ahmed snatched a kabob skewer and swerved to the breakroom.

"Stay here. Ayna anta, Layla?"

Rani almost forgot. Her heart skipped a beat. She darted up, but all the emotion and stress she'd been under forced her to sit down. She waited.

Then a deafening scream.


	19. Nurse Warda

"Warda, I'm going to the school today."

Rani gave Warda her breakfast, skipping the meal herself. For some reason everything reminded her of goblin brains. Sipping some juice, she shuffled to her room to get dressed.

Standing in the vanity mirror, she realized how much of a train wreck she looked.

Her eyes were puffy and face worn. Even her smile was lame. No amount of makeup could conceal the terror and loss in her eyes. No one could blame her for how she looked. She had experienced a traumatic event just 48 hours ago.

Instead of taking it easy and resting like Dr. Lake (she'd been her doctor in the ER) had suggested, Rani was back on her feet, ready to take on the world again.

After finishing her makeup, Rani dragged herself to her desk, shuffling books into her backpack.

Her bed looked pretty comfortable right now. But she couldn't sleep.

The past two days, she _had _rested, as well as she could have, given the circumstances.

Did she get quality sleep?

You bet.

Between bolting from the couch, screaming from the image of Layla staring her dead in the eyes.

With Warda as Rani's pillow she'd managed to get a collective 6 hours last night. Despite lack of sleep, the protests and aches of her body, her mind pushed her to get ready for the day.

"Where's my laptop?"

That's when it hit her. That tightness in her chest and stomach returned. The quickening pulse.

Didn't she remember, she _didn't _have a laptop.

Her only access to the internet had been stolen from her, along with her dignity and feeling of safety and control.

His breath was on her neck. His hands roaming her body, touching her intimately. His voice, penetrating the deepest parts of her mind.

_That's my good girl._

Chaotic energy bubble inside of her belly. That unsuspecting bolt of energy that made her want to run and scream and made her feel she was going crazy.

An anxiety attack.

"No, no, no. Not today, not right now. Not again."

Taking deep breaths Rani willed herself to calm down. To relax. Then began tapping the side of her hand saying to herself:

"You're fine. You're okay. You're safe. He's not here."

Blinkey introduced it to her, when she started goblin hunting. Energy medicine. EFT. Useful to calm down before a goblin hunt and to quell the bursts of anxiety she'd experiencing.

Rani gradually yawned. Blinkey mentioned yawning indicated a big shift of energy, that her mind and body were reprogramming, working together to make her feeling safe and calm.

With a deep breath out a small sense of relief and the tightness in her chest lifted. She stared at herself in the mirror.

She didn't ever recognize the girl staring back at her for a moment. She looked broken, lost, like the world had stripped her naked and threw her back out.

"You're okay."

Third time. The third time today she'd had an anxiety attack.

Reluctantly, you popped an anti-anxiety pill, swallowed it dry, then grabbed her bag and moved into the kitchen.

"Warda, I'm heading out. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Relief and the overwhelming rush of freedom soothed her chest. She could only be held prisoner inside her own apartment for so long. She had to bust out.

Finally at the doorway, Rani made a grab for the key rack. Instead of car keys she grabbed at air.

"Warda, where are my car keys?"

Rani walked back into the kitchen, staring her down. Warda looked up from her food bowl with an indifferent look on her face.

"Please, no more 'hide and seek' with my keys."

She'd done that the past two days every time she'd gotten ready and insisted on going out to eat. Rani got tired of eating out, but was too much of an emotional wreck to go to the store for groceries. Every male was a predator and night walks only made her more skittish with all the goblins lurking around.

Without much choice, UberEats and Postmates quickly become her best friends.

Rani crossed her arms and played the Big Person card. Warda couldn't boss her around. She might be older than her in dog years but she was in charge.

"You're not my mom or my warden, you can't keep me locked up! I'm the human, you're the dog, now get me my keys!"

She chittered like a pressure cooker, chuckling at her attempt to be the boss.

"Fine, forget you. I'll find them myself."

Tearing through her living room, the kitchen and bedroom you came up empty handed. With her shift starting in less than thirty minutes Rani scrambled back to the kitchen. Warda was still eating, ignoring her mini tantrum sesh.

Rani thought for a moment. She treated Warda like a kid sister, a princess, basically she was a spoiled brat.

"I'll get you a special treat from the dog cafe as a reward for being the best doggy sister ever. You've taken care of me this whole time. You're the best. Please, please, I need my car keys."

Instead of playing the sympathy card she went in for the treat card.

She stooped down to Warda's eye level, resting on her knees. She snuffed, ignored her. Went back to eating, Warda knew what she was doing.

"You know me, better than anyone. I need to go outside, to go to work. I need to get things back to normal."

A beat of silence passed them.

Warda hung her head in defeat. Sighing like a teenager, she trotted into the living room. Rani followed her to the front door. She stuck her mouth in her sneakers, plucking the car keys from inside.

This pitbull was something else.

"You little _chor _."

She happily panted and wagged her tail as Rani scratched the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Thank you. And I _will _get you that dessert. Extra everything."

_"...back to the horrific story that's put Arcadia on edge. Two nights ago a gruesome murder took place in the Arcadia Oaks strip mall...the killer is still at large and has not been identified. Police are asking any persons with information on the killer to come forth and contact the police— "_

You turned off the radio.

News moved fast in Arcadia. Everyone knew about what happened that night. Well, her version.

Her tall tale was guiding the narrative. You stuck to the fact: a random, crazy robber turned murderer killed Layla, assaulted and robbed you, then vanished.

No goblins. No changelings. Just the facts. Not the ramblings of a crazy mythologist.

_Ping!_

You snuck a peek at her phone on the dash.

**Penny: Hope you take care of herself.**

_Ping!_

**Claire: Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you.**

_Ping!_

**Mom: Call me when you get a moment. Take care of herself. I wish I could be there.**

The concerned texts from Penny, Claire and her mom were appreciated but honestly you didn't want to talk to anyone. They'd been texting you nonstop the past few days and aside from convincing her mom you were fine, and she didn't need to come down here to 'handle' things, you didn't want to talk to anyone.

You felt insane knowing the truth and having to keep it hidden from everyone else. The only thing you could see from telling the truth was she'd earn a spot with the mystic and supernatural cults across the world.

Rani enabled 'do not disturb' on her phone.

Just thinking of taking the route that passed the bazaar made you sick. You took an alternate route. Sure it added ten minutes to her commute, but you didn't mind.

The horrible image of Layla choking on her own blood would forever scar her mind.

Finally at the school, Rani strolled down the drama hall.

The only person Rani wanted to talk to was Walter. He'd been out of town for business and returned today. You didn't even know if you were going to show up today, but you had to see him.

Rani craved control, stability, structure. The only way you could get back into her routine was just doing it.

He was the part of her life of stability. She needed him back more than anything.

"Miss Sutra, what on earth are you doing here?"

Miss Janeth strolled out her classroom up to you. She gave you a look of pity and surprise, as if you standing there was a miracle.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting after that horrendous incident?"

She held her sassy remark in and let her comment slid. She weren't a broken little girl. Didn't want to slow down and take it easy. She did, now it was time to move on.

"Hey, is in? I have some important papers to drop off. "

"Didn't he tell you? He called in sick."

On the way home, Rani went to the store and swung by the dog cafe to grab Warda's a treat. Feeling a bit better knowing she had someone she could go back home to and make their day.

All the energy and excitement Rani had for the day was sapped away with Ms. Janeth's revelation.

Back in her car you eyed you phone and thumbed through recent calls. Nothing. No phone call. No text. Not even an email.

Earlier in the day she couldn't wait to see him and now she was pissed with him. It wasn't like Strickler not to tell her he wasn't coming in for work. He'd at least tell her one way or another.

* * *

Finally at home, she spotted a familiar hatchback parked on the sidewalk. For a split second she thought it was his car, but shrugged it off.

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, Strickler stood at her doorway, buzzing the doorbell.

Peace. Relief. Excitement flooded her senses seeing him. He was here.

"Walter?"

He approached her, instead of a warm smile he shot an annoyed frown, in that calm upset voice he scolded:

"Don't you answer your phone? I've been calling you for the past hour!"

Uh, hi to you too?

She didn't expect him to be so confrontational and for all the wrong reasons. He shouldn't be accusing, he should be caring and patient, concerned. She snapped.

"Uh, no you haven't, you haven't called me once!"

"Check your phone."

The second she switched it off five voicemails and ten miss calls from Walter with two voice messages from Mom — flooded her inbox.

"Oh, shit."

"Indeed."

Apologizing seemed like the best method here.

"I'm sorry, I have the whole world texting and calling me, I just needed a break."

Strickler observed her, the heat of her outburst shone in her tired features. He was concerned more than that shocked to see her up and around. Most humans would be broken, crushed, after experiencing a trauma like this.

He'd hurt her. He'd broken her. He'd stripped her clean then tossed her aside without a second thought.

Yet, here she was standing, shaken, armor in place, ready to go.

Why? How?

She swayed, gripping the railing for balance, a mixture of exhaustion and emotions overtaking her over.

"Let me," he reached forward to take the grocery bag from her hand. Rani stepped back, holding it tight. She was exhausted and needed something to keep her tethered to the ground.

"No, I've got it."

Rani balanced herself on the railing, doing her best to stand up straight and not look weak. Holding his gaze with her tired eyes you said:

"I went to the school, Ms. Janeth said you called in sick."

"That story on the news was the first thing I heard when I landed. I called in with jet lag and came here as soon as I could."

So he did care about her.

"How are you?"

Strickler could see right through her. Her armor of strength was cracking, revealing her worn out, flickering spirit. Part of him was confused, entranced that she felt the need to hold this armor, this mask in place. She could take it off and he'd take her all the same. Yet he knew her pride and stubbornness were embedded in her soul like jewels in a crown.

Rani did that thing when you lied and dismissed how you felt.

"I'm fine, all things considering. Just getting back into my routine. Oh, speaking of, how about we head back to the school and tackle those research papers?"

He admired her strength, her fire, yet he knew too well a fire could be snuffed out if it didn't have kindling to feed it and keep it burning.

"Rani, you just experienced a traumatic event, you need to relax, take some time off to heal. Believe me, work will be there."

"I spent two days resting. I was discharged from the hospital, so technically I'm well enough to work."

For some reason, he felt he could be that kindling, someone to keep her fire alive and burning.

"I understand what you're saying. I know you want to regain control of things. You want to know you are safe, and for you that means working and doing things in her routine before the incident."

She didn't ask for a psycho analysis. Who the hell called Counselor Strickler?

"Yup, you caught me. I'm a workaholic. Typical Type A. I'm passionate about my work. I love my job."

Tears threatened to spill, anger and rage burned her cheeks and eyes. She was annoyed and pissed at him.

Why was he making this so challenging? Why couldn't he see her perspective like he always did?

Who the hell did he think he was, acting like he knew what was best for her?

"So, what's the alternative ? Sitting at home and having a pity party? Yes, I get it I was sexually assaulted and witnessed a gruesome murder, but that doesn't mean I have to dwell on it. I'd rather throw myself into my work, do something, feel significant, instead of feeling sorry for myself. At least then I have control again!"

"I understand— "

"— If you understand why are you standing here arguing with me?!"

Strickler held back a remark. His brows scrunched, forehead creasing slightly. He was getting annoyed. Her stubbornness knew no limits. He took a step back, letting her cool off for a moment and giving himself some time to collect his thoughts. Calmy, gently, carefully, he spoke.

"All I'm saying is, there's no shame in pressing pause. In resting."

Something glinted in his eyes, pity, regret, sympathy? Oh! He felt sorry! Strickler found the chink in her armor. Like some broken, little toy doll, he felt needed repairing.

No thanks.

"I don't need her pity, Walter."

"I'm not pitying you, Rani. You're my employee, I care about her wellbeing."

Was that all she was to him? Just an employee?

She said nothing, shoved past him, and grabbed her keys to unlock the door. He stood to the side lamely.

"Warda, move away from the door."

With Warda barking and scratching at the door, Rani struggled to open it more then a crack.

Strickler stepped to the side, being taller than Rani, he peered over her head into her apartment, witnessing the horror image of her overrun living room.

"May I come in?"

"No."

Self-conscious, Rani pulled the door closed. Whether it was Strickler or her mother, you didn't want anyone walking into her pigsty without a biohazard suit.

"No. My place is a mess."

"Don't be silly. I don't care about that. I'll even help you clean up."

"Well, Warda doesn't like strangers."

He shot a questioning smile.

"What, you haven't told her all about me yet? I'd have thought by now, surely she knew who I was."

"Warda, no stop it!"

She tried to get out the front door, Rani opened the door and she darted out, eyes trailing Strickler as she resting in front of her like a good guard dog.

"Warda, Walter Stricklander. Pleased to meet you."

"If you hold out her hand she'll shake it."

He did so. Warda ignored it. Holding her disapproving stare.

"She's usually really friendly, aren't you? Come on, it's hot out. Get back inside, I'll get you her treat in a minute."

She didn't budge.

"Warda, _chell-chell_. _Andar jao_. _Jao._"

Reluctantly, she agreed. Giving him a side eye as she walked back in. Rani glanced to Strickler. The way he smiled at her like that, fully and carefree chuckling, lifted the burden off her mind and gave her permission to breath.

They stood like that for a moment. Enjoying the silence.

"Well as, I am no longer a stranger. May I come in?"

Still, she hesitated. Rani did want Stricker's company. But her pride, the fact that she didn't want him to see you so weak and vulnerable stopped her.

"I have work to do…"

Strickler felt desperation in her voice, grabbing for something to say. Before she could say anything to sway him, he stepped forward, trust and the look of acceptance shone in his voice and body language.

"You're running out of excuses. My suggestion would be for us to go in before that ice cream melts and her dog gnaws her way through the window screen."

He gestured to the window. Warda tapped her paws on the window, breath fogging up the glass, eyes darting to the paper bag in her hand.

Just like that, the valve of pressure on her body had been released and the anger and energy dissipated.

Relaxing her grip on the door handle she managed a smile.

"Ah, there's a smile."

Rani looked away from him, wiping tears from her eyes. Why did he have the power to do that you? To make her feel like just for a moment things could be alright.

He didn't mind that she was this weak, he really was trying to help her feel better. To be there for her. And she wanted him to be there.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."


	20. Tears (M)

"Don't hold back, I know it's bad."

Rani cringed the moment she'd crossed the threshold into the apartment. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She'd always daydreamed the first time Strickler'd come over would be for a romantic dinner.

This was far from a romantic dinner.

Standing in the center of her biohazard, hands behind his back, Strickler examined the living room, reserving his remarks as the myriad of stale take out, dirty clothes and body odor filled his senses.

"Well, yes…" eyes widened at the pile of dirty clothes in the corner by the sofa. He turned back to her, collected and assuring. "If we work together, it'll be clean in no time."

Rolling the right sleeve of his dress shirt she stood, momentarily transfixed by his toned, salt and pepper haired forearms. She always wondered why he never wore enough short sleeve shirts. Maybe he was naturally cold? Or Anemic?

Or just trying to keep his quiet, historian persona on lock down. She'd heard the stories around the teacher's lounge.

Walter had tons of admirers.

Damn it, she couldn't help but be a little impressed with his toned arms. How did he managed to stay so fit if all he did was read books to high schoolers, drink the population of Queensland in coffee, and grade history exams?

"I'd suggest we start with these takeout containers," he wrinkled his nose, eyeing the crusty, oil stained containers littering the coffee table. "They're positively inedible."

Her love for his body shifted gears to panic and the current situation as she realized what he was suggesting.

"Walter, no, really, you don't have to help me clean up."

Turning to her, rolling his other sleeve he stated:

"I know I don't have to — I want to. You cared for me , now I'm returning the favor."

He was returning the favor times 1000.

"Well, I appreciate it, it's just I don't want to trouble you."

Rani had always gone above and beyond to help family and friends without asking for anything in return. It's just how she was. Some would call her too compassionate, a doormat, or overly sensitive. Maybe.

He sighed annoyed. Her stubbornness knew no limits. It was a trait they both shared. Sliding into his counselor role voice filled with care he stated:

"You are not troubling me. I'm here for you."

Rani felt a warmth rise to her cheeks at hearing that. He was here for her. Not for work, not for exams, but for her. Only for her.

Her eye flickered in uneasiness for a second darting to the mess and then to him and his warm eyes and caring smile. He looked so clean and proper amongst everything. And she and this place did not.

"I know you are going to disagree with me, but I've already planned to spend my day with you, so there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

That was the one thing she liked about this man. Unlike the other men in her life, he didn't see her lowest point as something to ridicule, manipulate or take advantage of. His offer to help wasn't demeaning or out of pity, he was helping her, because he wanted to, because he was her friend.

Now someone was returning the favor. Offering to help her like she'd always done, no strings attached. It was surreal. Rani wanted to walk up to him and give him a hug, but the moment she lifted her foot, Warda planted herself between them, eyes like daggers on Strickler.

Even Warda could sense going any further was a bad idea. He was her boss. She were his employee. It was simple and uncomplicated. Leave it be. A moment passed, with a sigh of relief, she released her fears, finding the courage and self compassion to shed her armor and accept his help.

"Thank you, Walter."

Usually, it'd take two hours to clean the living room by herself. With Walter's help it took 50 minutes. His height and long arms helped. Rani didn't have to break out a ladder to change the burnt out light bulb in the flood lights.

She was grateful for his help. With her living room clean again, she felt a little bit back in her element and in control.

Stepping out of the laundry room, she checked off laundry, cleaning the living room and vacuuming the hallway.

Closing the door, she strolled past the living room to find Warda sitting in her spot. Usually, she loved to help you clean up, but today, she'd spent all day, sitting in the corner of the living room by the couch, a perfect vantage point to observe her and Walter.

Rani glanced at her untouch treat bowl.

"You don't like it?"

No response, just sitting still, head forward, shoulders back, like a guard dog.

"Oh, the silent treatment. You're just gonna sit here like a statue all day?"

Rani followed her gaze to Walter who sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating a samosa. After their house cleaning session they agreed to stop for a much earned lunch break.

The doorbell rang. Rani crossed the neatly stacked magazines on the coffee table and opened the front door.

"Whitney, hey."

"Is Warda ready for her play date?"

"That's today?"

Twice a week, Warda went out for a playdate with the dogs of the apartment. She really enjoyed it and had a lot of fun socializing and making new puppy pals. Today, Rani's mind was in no place to keep up with her busy schedule.

"Hey, no worries. After everything you've been dealing with this week, you just take it easy. Warda can buddy up with me, right, gal?"

Warda shook her head no and dashed away the second she grabbed her harness.

"Oh, someone's not in a fun mood."

"She's being overprotective. She's been my nurse the past two days and doesn't want to leave my side."

Whitney grabbed a brown bag from her backpack and handed it to her.

"Here's some treats for the princess, a brand new recipe."

"Hey, it's chicken liver. Your favorite!"

"Maybe she'll come out if you give her one."

Rani held the treat out to Warda. She peeked her head out from behind the couch.

She sniffed the air, knowing she was baiting her. It worked. The first part was over. The second part of hooking up her harness was a bit more challenging, but she got into it.

Finally, with Warda harnessed and ready to go, she still wouldn't budge from the welcome mat. Rani stooped down to her, stroking her head, whispering to her gently.

"You're afraid to leave me alone with him, aren't you?"

She whimpered as if to say 'hell yes!' Her big blue eyes told you everything.

"Aww, princess, you don't need to worry. Walter is a friend. He'd never hurt me. He cares about me. He is a good man. Besides, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, you know that."

Warda licked her cheek, a real smile shone on her goofy face since the past two days.

"Go enjoy your walk. I'll be here when you come back."

Planting a kiss on her forehead she pulled away to stand. Then with one last scratch behind her ear Rani sent her off with Whitney down the walk path.

"Have fun you two!"

Warda stopped for a moment, turning her head to Rani, having a second thought to leaving her alone with Strickler.

She couldn't place the bad feeling she felt in her bones about that creature. Something was wrong about that... not man.

Music played through the kitchen as Rani strolled back and took the seat at the table across Walter.

"I swear, getting her out of the house today was comparable to getting a teenager out of bed for the first week of school."

"She's very protective of you."

"Yeah but from the wrong person. She doesn't understand that you're a good guy. That you're a friend."

He nodded, letting the falseness of that comment go as he sipped his coffee. Even the damn dog knew he was a fake. Strickler knew Rani didn't see him for who he really was because he'd made sure she'd could only the parts of himself he wanted her to see.

Another painfully obvious fact was she was blinded by her feelings for him. That alone helped kept his mask in place.

Rani's phone chirped; an alarm. She ignored it. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her incident.

"So, where did you fly off too?" you asked, shifting to a new topic.

"I went to Mexico City. A dear old friend of mine Señor del Toro invited me…"

Sitting there for an hour, laughing and smiling, she found her worries and stresses from everything, melt away as they both talked about traveling, mythology, history, and everything in between. This was what she wanted to do today. This was what she missed. This was the one part of her life that brought everything in full circle.

"...so, that's how we escaped from a pack of ravenous coyotes with a churro."

"That's some story."

"It's definitely something you'd had to have witnessed to believe." Walter stood, taking his saucer and mug. "If you're finished I can take that."

She handed the saucer to him.

"Thank you."

Passing her to the sink, she smiled at his kindness. The little things he did for her feel like a queen.

"Perhaps, the next task on the agenda is to clean the dishes."

Looking past him, Rani cringed at the mountain of dishes crowding around the sink remnants of the party she'd thrown for Penny and a few other friends in her class, late last week. The stacks of caked on, greasy cups and plates were the aftermath of your night of hosting and fun.

Rani turned to Walter as he leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee.

"Hey, you're making me feel bad. You've done enough. You realize you're doing so much more for me than what I've done for you?"

"As I told you I'm at your service, my lady."

Rani couldn't help but smile, despite how she felt in the moment she was conflicted.

"I appreciate it, I'm just not used to this...asking others for help thing...it's just a habit of mine."

"As Lao Tzu wrote: the journey of a thousand miles begins with one step."

"Is that your sermon of the day?"

"Sermon?"

"You always have some lesson to share at the end of class. Even when we talk, you always finish it with some words of wisdom."

"I never realized."

"Believe it, Mr. Rogers."

He smirked, amused by the nick name.

"As in the psychologist?"

"Yes, and the show host. That show is past your time, but I loved it growing up."

Rani thought her play on words was genius. She was a fan of the kids show Mr. Roger's neighborhood and also enjoyed the psychologist Carl Roger's humanistic view on psychology. In a way, Strickler was the neighborhood psychologist handing out bits of wisdom to everyone and anyone who'd cross his path.

Dirty mug in hand, she crossed the kitchen, opened the dishwasher, set the mug inside, then pushed the button to set the cycle, expecting a green flash of lights.

Nothing happened.

"Ugh, the dishwasher doesn't work. I've been meaning to get it fixed. Just haven't had the time."

"Have you soap and a sponge?" Walter asked.

Rani gestured to the rack sitting in the sink.

"Right here."

"And are you familiar with the traditional method for hand washing dishes?"

"No, I've used a dishwasher all my life."

"Well, I shall show you the method before the dawn of the dishwasher."

"Teach me your ways, oh dish master."

He plugged the sink with a stopper, added soap, then turned the hot water tap.

"I'll wash and you dry."

"Okay," handing him plates to put in the scalding water, his pale hands turned a bright, hot red. "Don't you want gloves?"

"I don't believe you own gloves for my hand size."

"Let's see those hands, Mr.R."

Rani held her damp hand out above his wrinkled, red and pruny ones. Side by side, his hands were at least one size bigger, but she didn't want to admit that. He just had longer fingers than her, he was all fingers.

"You see? Your hands are much smaller."

"Nope," you disagreed. "We're about the same."

Proving his point, he clasped her hand, red, warm fingers and palm enveloped her cold and clammy hand.

"Your hand fits in my palm."

While she knew he wanted to show off his masculinity, prove he was a strong, powerful, dominant, manly man, part of her was too proud in her independence to admit the subtle difference in something so trivial. To Rani, Strickler and her would always be equals — partners.

Rani clapped her other hand over the back of his, her palm was smaller, fingertips reaching a little past his knuckles.

She let the rush of her boldness pass, satisfied in proving her point. Time slowed down for a second and she had half a second to react as the tower of glasses resting on the edge of the sink toppled forward.

"Watch out!"

The glass struck her hand, shattering to pieces on contact. Blood stained the sink and dripping into the soapy water.

"Are you alright?" Strickler panicked, taking her hand to examine it.

Blood was everywhere. It looked worse than what it was, the sting from the cut was annoying. Smiling, Rani stared Strickler in the eye.

"See, our hand sizes doesn't matter because I protected you."

His eyes caught her fiery ones momentarily transfixed by your words.

I protected you.

Strickler never heard those words before. He'd always been the one to protect, to shield, to fight for his kind. No one ever offered that kindness to him. Bright, red, blood streaked the back of her hand, staining his own fingers.

She'd gotten hurt. She'd taken the blow for him. She'd protected him from harm, without a second thought.

Who was she? She couldn't be normal. Whatever she was, she'd bewitched him, captured him in mind, body, and soul.

He couldn't understand why every fiber of his being was so attracted to her. Why when he was in her presence he felt unstoppable, safe, complete, like he could be and do anything so long as she was by his side.

"Can you grab me a bandaid? It should be in the bathroom cabinet."

Her request broke him out of his trance like state. "Of course." He went off to get a bandaid.

Standing at the sink, watching the swirls of red and pink run off her hand to circle down the drain a nervous rush of energy jolted up from her spine and through her head.

This scenario felt eerily familiar.

She couldn't breathe right. She felt light headed and dizzy. Her mind raced with thoughts like she was being pumped with energy drinks.

An anxiety attack.

Knowing what was going to come up, she kept herself calm, breathing normally as she grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands.

"Good news, I've found one," Strickler came up behind, she stilled, breath quickly turning shallow. ' For my good girl .'

She lost it then and there. "I'll be right back!" Rani darted past him, down the hall, and slammed the bathroom door closed.

She threw the handle of her medicine cabinet open, popped her second dose of the anxiety pill, and swallowed it with some tap water.

Shaky hands, she checked her phone, the reminder to take her dose had gone off.

One hour late. She knew she was, but she'd gotten so caught up in the moment, in feelling good and normal with Walter, she thought she wouldn't notice if she took the dose a little later.

Big. Fucking. Mistake.

Rani sat on the toilet seat, knowing that once her medicine kicked in she'd feel drowsy. Tears streamed down her face, realizing if she missed her dose even by a little, the force of her triggers came back ten fold to bitch slap her in the face.

She tapped, deep breathed, the whole fucking gambit. It was working kinda but not fast enough. At this point just willed the fucking anti anxiety pill to course through her and do its fucking job already.

Ten minutes later, Strickler's shadow moved underneath the door. He knocked.

"Are you alright?"

Rani wiped her nose.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just…"

Just what? Triggered by him standing behind her. Thought he was her fucking assaulter, back for more? She felt disgusted and sick with herself for even thinking that about him.

"I just need a minute to myself."

Strickler stood in front of the door, he knew what he'd done and it wasn't his intention to hurt her again.

"I'm so sorry if I triggered any memories… I'm so terribly sorry. It was never my intention..."

The human part of him, felt guilt, shame, remorse for what he'd done to her. It was because of him, she was trapped in a limbo doomed to repeat the memories of the events he'd put her through.

"It wasn't you. It's my fault...I'm all messed up! It's just, this morning was terrible, but then you showed up and everything was going great, I thought I could go the rest of the day and everything would be just fine and then all of a sudden...I get an anxiety attack from washing the dishes. I'm sorry for troubling you with all of this."

Rage, anger, remorse coursed through him setting him off. If he'd had a choice in anything that was set in motion he wouldn't have chosen her as a pawn, he would have chosen someone else, anyone else, but not her.

"Don't **you** ever **th**ink **tha**t. **You're not** **troubling me**..." his voice deepened, modulating to his **Changeling form** . He had to calm down. He couldn't change. " **Ta**l**k** to m**e** , pleas**e**. Cry, scream, curse, let it out. I'm here."

Ripping sheets of toilet paper you spoke with so much hate and anger her entire body shook.

"You were standing there and I just thought for a moment that he was there...that he'd…that he was...I can't even believe for a second that I thought he was you! You're not him. You're not that fucking sicko! You're not a demented murderer or a fucking assaulter, but for one second. I just thought you were!"

"Please, open the door."

Shakily, Rani opened the door, seeing Walter standing there, she told all her rules and formalities to go to hell, and threw herself into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his upper back. Tears pricked her eyes. The pulsing sensation of her head melted away. She buried her face in his shirt, the smell of his cologne and the soft fabric of his shirt made her feel safe and warm.

"I've got you."

He wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, holding her close. Holding her in his arms, Strickler felt himself changing to his true form again. And he let his pupils dilated and eyes flash yellow. Allowing his grip around her shoulders to tightened protectively.

Resting his chin atop her head and he breathed in the smell of her hair. The smell of her lavender shampoo and her perfume. Along with the burnt smell of her resentment, pain and desperation. Amidst that he could smell the spicy scent of her hunger for him. He wanted to satisfy her hunger. To tilted her head up, capture her lips and steal the words that laid dormant on the tip of her tongue.

To claim her as his and show the world that so long as he was here no harm would ever come to her ever again.

"Possum, I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: My favorite scene to write!


	21. Piano Lessons (M)

"Have a great summer vacation folks!" Coach Lawrence announced over the PA system.

Students and parents walked past Rani, laughing and talking about the RoJo play. She had to admit that it was one of the best high school plays she'd seen. Not that she had much experience in seeing high school plays. Sure, the budget wasn't much and the effects were limited, but all of that fell away with Claire and Jim as the main leads. They made a convincing Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey, Jim was kinda hot as Romeo." a blonde haired girl gushed to her friends.

"Eww!"

"What?"

"Uh, no."

Passing the crowd, she slung her backpack over her shoulder to head inside the main building. Pulling the door open, teens loitered in the halls, signing year books as parents and teachers muttered about their kids job well done. Turning the corner to her locker column she frowned. School policy stated she had to clear out her locker upon the end of her internship.

Backpack full, she found The World of Myth tucked in the back of her locker. Pulling it out, she realized it wasn't her book. Rani smiled, flipping through the pages of Walter's book.

Summer also meant her internship was over.

Even though everyone else felt happy and smiling about their vacation, she felt bittersweet. Summer meant her completed college, she did it: she was a mythologist!

Locker cleaned and back pack full, she knew the last thing she had to do tonight was return the book to its rightful owner. Strolling down the drama hall, she heard faint piano music, turning into the hall to Strickler's office, the music became louder.

Pushing his door open Chopin's "Nocturne Op. 32, No. 1" danced in the air, lulling her into the room. He sat, posture fluid and calm as he played carefree. He didn't notice her standing there, his focused was on playing, lost in the music. A smile tugged on his lips as long fingers gliding over the keys, foot moving the peddle, like he'd played the song a million times.

Rani felt like this was her own concert, a secret piano show just for her. She'd never seen him so joyful. She felt like Walter always held a part of himself back as if he was afraid to show it to the world.

Finally, she could see the hidden part of him. The part she'd spent all her internship trying to uncover.

Coming to the end of the song, she clapped.

"That was incredible."

"It's one of my favorites."

"I've been waiting for you to piano the this whole time!"

Turning to her he said: "I'm pleased, I could finally fulfill your wish. Do you play?"

"Well," she scoffed. "Does twinkle twinkle little star count?"

He smiled again that same carefree way that made her stomach flutter.

"Indeed it does."

He wheeled her chair next to him. She took her seat, placing her hands over the keys, a nervous laugh broke.

"I'll be honest, I haven't played since my sister's eighteenth birthday party."

She wasn't sure how well she could play, but she tried, slowly, recalling the notes. Missing keys here and there, earning a sour performance typical of a beginner. She was embarrassed, but Walter didn't laugh or anything like that, simply nodding, observing her finger placement and speed.

"Would you like to learn another song?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Come, we'll do it together."

He spent a few minutes explaining the keys. Playing Edward MacDowell's "To a Wild Rose" was a bit more complex than twinkle twinkle little star, but Walter wasn't just great at teaching history. With him playing melody on the right hand and her simple left hand chords she began. Watching his hand dance around the keys, waiting for her moment to strike filled her with excitement.

He tilted his head to signal her to play.

Perfect timing. It sent a chill up her spine.

"There you go," he encouraged. "Just like that."

"Not too bad for a newbie."

"Just takes practice." He ran his fingers over the keys, playing a light hearted trill of Piano Sonata No.16.

"You're really good at that."

"My father forced me to learn as a child, much to my reluctance. "To my surprised ten years of mandatory piano practice came in handy on my travels."

"You mean you never wanted to play?"

"No. I wasn't musically or athletically inclined as he'd desired. There wasn't anything much more for him to know his only son had no desire to follow in his footsteps. Accompanying him on his travels, I prefer to spend my time exploring the culture, capturing the moments, speaking the language. That's how I fell in love with history."

"It's admirable, wanting to cut away from the family business."

"My father didn't quite see it that way." He scoffed bitterly.

"Yeah, been there, done that."

"To his credit, he was a great salesman. I learned a lot from him. He just carried that over to parenthood as well. Prefering to give touch, fatherly advice with drunken curses. Gaining his approval was the least of my concern."

This all sounded so familiar to her.

"Hey, we all have Daddy Issues."

At his chuckling, she noticed there was something different about him today. His hair, it was relaxed and more loose like his personality.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"No, but I styled it differently. What do you think?"

"Looks good on you."

That wasn't it. She kept looking. His clothes!

Plum shirt, navy chinos, and dark jean blazer. He looked way more laid back then usual.

"Your clothes are different."

"I did dress more casually, after all, it is summer vacation."

No, that wasn't it. It was like his skin was glowing or something.

"You changed moisturizers!"

"No." He chuckled.

"Well, you just seem different."

Strickler never felt this way before, something had changed to make him feel this way. Rani was the source of his newfound happiness.

"Well, I'm happy."

She smirked, perking a brow.

"Are you not always happy?"

She held his gaze, igniting something deep inside of him.

"I mean that, recently, I've had more of a reason to be."

She didn't realize that reason was her.

The moment was broken when Strickler's hand slipped on a sour key. Rani laughed. His attempt to impress her today was appreciated.

"I'm gonna try again."

She tried to play the song with both hands, faltering, but determined to try. She had the unwavering determination of a child and the skill of a young woman as she played the first half of the song without much hassle.

As the song came to an end, and realizing he was staring at her too long, he cleared his throat, looking at her backpack on the floor.

"I see your all packed up."

"Yeah, just cleared out the last of my things. That reminds me," she opened the backpack, grabbed the book. "Here's your book."

He examined the book: dog tailed pages and many color sticky notes poked out. She obviously loved it.

"You're welcome to keep it."

Holding the book out to her, she reached out to grab it.

"Really? I was hoping you'd say that."

Like reeling a fishing line, at the last second, he pulled back, causing her rolling chair to fly back and sending her falling forwards, upper body covering his chest, hands resting on either side of his thighs.

"Are you alright?" He put up a caring front, supported her forearms, helping her to get up. He waited for her to get flustered, to apologize.

Rani knew what he was doing. And played along.

"I'm fine."

She locked eyes with him, filled with a burning want that captured his soul. She reached past him, brushing her arm against his outer thigh, to grab the book. Pulling back up, she dragged the book from the outside to the inside of his thigh, skimming the hard eged near the belt and zipper of his pants.

"Thanks."

With a sweet and flirty grin she resumed her seated position. In the split second she turned away, he positioned himself back at the piano, letting the obvious tent in his pants be hidden by the keyboard.

Little minx.


	22. Maya Bovary 1 (M)

Rani wheeled her suitcase up the flight of stairs to her apartment, stickers of Dubai, Abu Dhabi, and Air Emirates decorated her suitcase.

A weekend away from Arcadia was just what the doctor ordered.

Walking beside her, Warda looked regal in her fancy red bandana. Even she enjoyed the time away from home just as much as Rani did.

Rani were pretty sure her clothes would smell like spices and the dessert for the next few months and she didn't have a problem with that.

Approaching the door of her apartment Rani felt great, refreshed, renewed, ready to get back to the humdrum walls of Arcadia.

Reaching for her keys to unlock the door, Rani noticed something was off.

The door was already unlocked.

What the fuck? Did someone break into my apartment?

Rani stayed silent.

"Shit!"

A woman yelled then an explosion, like a can of biscuits popping open, sounded off.

Someone was in her apartment. Rani backed off from the door and stayed in hidden spot between the door and the window, where they couldn't see from inside the apartment.

The smart thing to do would be to call the police, wait for them to deal with it. Nah, she didn't have time for that.

Rani clutched her dagger from her utility belt, which surprising made a cute accessory traveling and matched most of her outfits, turned to Warda, commanding:

"Warda stay here, and be ready."

She nodded, staying alert at the door. Rani didn't really have a plan, but if she could fight goblins and gnomes and changelings, she could totally fight this common thief.

Pushing the door open slowly, she creeped inside. Peeking into the livingroom the coast was clear. She inched around the hallway wall, peering into the dining area and kitchen.

The glass cabinet had been opened. A bottle of wine sat uncorked on the counter, next to a small black purse. A shattered wine glass decorated the kitchen floor like diamonds.

Well whoever they were had good taste in wine. Strickler would be impressed.

"Damn place is a mess. Selling it as soon as possible."

Rani snapped at the woman's stuffy voice. She was in the bathroom. She knew where she was and more importantly she was alone.

Creeping up to the bathroom door, she hugged the wall, back flat. The toilet flushed and the sink taps ran. Rani watched her shadow move under the door.

What exactly was the plan here? The sink taps turned off. Whatever she was doing she was done. Her shadow moved to the door, the second she reached to open the door her hand flew to it, holding it shut and preventing her from opening it.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned annoyed, voice sounding like she'd kick her ass once she'd get out of there. "This damn place is falling apart!"

With the upperhand Rani questioned:

"Listen, you have ten seconds to tell me who you are before I call the police!"

"What?" her voice became cleared, and she heard that familiar annoyed tone that she couldn't ever forget. "Rani,what the hell are you doing?!"

"Mom?"

Standing in the kitchen Rani vacuumed up the glass Mom broke. She sat in the kitchen table, legs propped up on the opposite chair, sipping the last of her glass of wine, texting on her phone, without a care in the world.

Typical.

Finally, the last of the glass cleaned up, she shut off the vacuum.

Winding up the cord, Rani motioned for Warda, who'd been sitting in the hall, watching her the past five minutes, to come back in to the kitchen.

"Warda, idher aao. (Warda, come here.)"

Rani wheeled the vacuum back into the linen closet. Coming back to the kitchen Warda was back in her usual spot with Mom in the same position as before. Except, she was nursing a second glass of wine.. Two glasses meant she was stressed about something. Rani had a feeling she knew about what. She said a prayer hoping some higher power would hear her and give her some patience to deal with her mom.

Coming up beside her Rani asked:

"Mom, can I get you anything?"

Eyes still glued to her phone she replied briskly:

"Coffee. No sugar, no cream."

"You got it."

Preparing her cup of coffee, Rani laughed thinking back to fifteen minutes ago.

In retrospect she found the entire mistaking her mom for a thief to be funny. She of course didn't see it that way. She'd asked if she had PTSD and were on edge and if the medications she were on were helping, because to her, they obviously were not. Mom said she'd texted she just this morning that she was coming over today. Her phone had died on the trip back home and missed that bit of information.

Rani brought her mom's drink to the table. Sliding into the seat across from Mom, she eyed her. Her sundress hugged her curves and had a tasteful bit of cleavage, accentuated with the dainty chain necklace.

Rani could only guess how many men and women had stopped to flirt with her on her way from the airport.

"Mom, you look really pretty today."

More so than usual. She was gorgeous all the time but today she looked even more stunning. Must have been her new weave.

"And your hair looks great."

Her eyes caught hers with that joyful, witty spark.

"Thank you, had Marcus fit me in yesterday."

Finally she put her phone down, moved from her glass of wine, to her mug of coffee.

"Aren't you going to drink something?"

"I'm fasting."

"I see."

Judgmental eyes shifting to the herbs and gems hanging on the wall and various knick knacks decorating the countertop and living room.

"You turned my studio into some gypsy, hippie shack."

"You don't like it? Doesn't it remind you of India and the time we went to Romania?"

"It's just not my style is all. But you seem to really, really enjoy it."

"Yeah, I really like it."

"Good, that's good. I'm glad you finally decided on something you like. "

She tipped her mug to her lips, and didn't take a sip before she added hastily:

"Just, don't tell me you've joined a cult again."

"Cult? You mean the world culture and religions group in high school? That wasn't a cult, mom."

"All I remember is you coming home with weird symbols and speaking all this stuff about goddesses and gods. You're grown and I thought you were over that phase by now."

Phase? Did she forget why she came to Arcadia in the first place. Mythology wasn't a phase, it was her life. She stood her ground, talking to her mom was like talking to a dragon, stubborn, hot headed and only could be reasoned with by force.

"Mom, Mythology isn't a phase. It's my job. Oh yeah, I work at the Arcadia museum, one of the best in the region mind you. My colleagues are extremely talented. The pay is great too and tons of benefits. Like vacation time!"

Thinking of Strickler and the Trollhunters Rani smiled.

"You know, I really love living here, it's great. It's what I've always wanted. I feel like it's the perfect place for me. I feel like I belong here. And Warda loves it too, don't you girl?"

Warda barked in reply.

Mom nodded, pursing her bright lips, eyes narrowing at Rani brows knitted in worry.

"Well, I was beginning to think that sending you here to finish school was a mistake, what with you getting caught up a murder."

Yeah, see her mom didn't know how to highlight the good parts of her life, she always went back to the negative ones. She just explained all the cool things she'd accomplished the past three years and all she could talk about was the negative, shitty stuff.

Rani really wondered how she didn't become bipolar living under the same roof. Honestly.

"Still, this place isn't what it used to be. It's gotten worse. The people here have changed. They're not who I remember. I'm not sure if that's so great, but then again Arcadia's always been crime ridden."

"-Well, that's life, right?" She acknowledged. "Shit happens. We just have to pick ourselves up and move on."

"You've proven you can take care of yourself."

"Yup."

That's what her mom always did. Just suck it up and keep moving forwards. Lately, Rani was starting to see how flawed that persona, that armor was for her. She needed people in her life, she needed someone to understand her.

And Walter did understand her. He giving her courage to remove her old armor, bit by bit, and showed her it was safe to expose her vulnerableness.

Rani bit back a smile as memories of that night with Strickler came back.

"Can you stay the night with me, Walter?"

Rani uttered, voice a mixture of childlike fear and comfort.

"Yes, of course."

They laid on the couch, Strickler cradling her in his arms as she fell asleep beside him.

Rani hadn't slept that well in weeks and with him beside him; warm, strong and protective it was enough to silence the fear in her ever tense mind.

That and the kiss they shared.

He'd captured her lips, soft and respectful, calming her mind and claming her heart.

It almost felt like a dream to Rani and in a way, she wondered if she'd stepped from an anxiety fit to a fever dream.

But it wasn't one. It was real and it made the whole night that much more restful. She'd finally expressed how she felt to Walter and knew that it was reciprocated.

"Well I have to return to the airport for my luggage. You'll cook dinner, right?"

Her mother interjected, rising from her seat.

"Uh, yeah."

Rani followed her to the front door. Her mother eyed the Nazar amulet hanging outside the apartment door.

"Why's this here?"

"Protection. Baba (Dad) always says to put it up."

"Well, it makes me nervous," unhooking it she handed it to Rani. "Just for the time I'm here."

"Which was how long, exactly?"

"Why?" She eyed her as if she'd accused her of gaining five pounds.

"Mom don't be like that. I know you have a busy schedule ahead of you, I just want to know how much time do we have to spend together."

"I'm in Arcadia for the rest of the weekend. Then I'm off to visit your sister in Chicago for two days, before we all head up to Toronto for the party."

Great. This was going to be a fun weekend. The Uber came around to drive her to the airport. Once she got into the car Rani tapped the window and asked her.

"Will Baba be there this time? Last time he was in Africa and couldn't make it."

Eyes glued to her phone, she shrugged.

"I don't know what your father does. Ask him . I have to go, I'll see you later and let's order takeout."

"Okay. Khuda Hafiz (goodbye), mom."

"Khuda Hafiz."

* * *

A/N: Rani's mom is based off of some traits of my own (unsupporitve, gossipy, judgmental) but mostly inspired by Maya Bovary of the novels, just wanting a way out of her hum drum life and into something more.


	23. Maya Bovary 2 (M)

The next morning Rani were awoken by the Adhan which she swore Elvis was singing. Then the smell of food.

Only one of those things sounded right. Tossing and turning on the uncomfortable futon, she stepped out of bed, and into the hallway. The second she turned into the kitchen, she didn't expect two things:

Mom was awake at 3am. She'd gotten breakfast ready for her.

Elvis sang on the radio as she set the table with a cheerful voice as she set a plate for Rani on the table.

"Mom, what's all this?"

"Thought I'd get up and make you suhur."

"Thanks…you didn't have to do that. I was already going to do it."

"Don't be silly. I didn't mind," she set a cup of juice next to her plate of food. "Come on and eat."

This whole situation smelt off to her. Something was up, but she were too hungry to ask her what. So she sat down to eat.

"Thanks, mom."

Later that morning, she stood in her room, getting ready to head out for work. Packing her things for the day, Warda sat on the floor — she wasn't allowed to sleep or sit on the bed, Mom hated that — observing Rani as she chewed on a treat.

Rani's phone pinged to inform her of new deals for laptops on Ebay and Amazon. She had to use the library computer and wifi to get work assignments done. The past two months it was a pain in the ass to haul all her things to the coworking space and worry about someone stealing or some kids getting their greasy fingers over the priceless artifacts.

Well the artifacts were models. Fake models. Ms. Nomura didn't trust interns enough to handle a real artifact.

"Hey, there's one for $150, what do you think, Warda?"

She barked, as if to say, 'that's kinda expensive.'

"Yeah, you're right, we are on a budget at the moment."

From her room, she heard shattering like a glass breaking. Rani jumped into action and raced out.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She sat in the dining room, boxes full of china sat on the table along with the old winter decorations from last year, stuffed in another box. The china cabinet was empty. At her feet a broken glass.

"I'm fine. Where do you keep the broom?"

"I'll get it."

Rani came back, broom in hand, then the moment she was about to sweep, Mom held out her hand.

"I'll do it, baby."

"Oh." Shocked, she handed it to her. "Okay."

Rani was certain she had no idea how to use the thing, but much her surprise, Mom swept, knowing which end was the handle and which was the broom. Rani guessed she hadn't picked up a broom in 25 years, since she and Baba lived in this studio.

"Cleaning out the china cabinet? It's kinda late for Spring cleaning."

Sweeping she said:

"I've been wanting to box that china, just never got around to doing it till now. You know I got that china set when you were born, it was the most expensive thing I ever owned at the time when I was starting off as an actress. Of course, your father insisted on making our little apartment a welcoming place for friends and guests."

She had a genuine smile on her face, reminiscing.

"I hosted dozens of gathering, made tons of friends, of course you were always wanting attention. I remember one party I couldn't leave you alone for five minutes. You'd just learned how to walk and gotten into everything you could think of. You broke the gravy bowl. My gold lined gravy bowl. And I had a fit, your father on the other hand through bathing yourself in gravy was cute."

"Hey, I'm still cute and a trouble maker."

"Out of all of my two kids, and your father's two, you're the biggest trouble maker."

"I hope you mean that in a good way. Heck, I wasn't even an angsty teen. I totally skipped that phase."

"Yes, I didn't have trouble with you growing just joined a cult and talked about dead people and rocks all the time." She looked around the apartment. "And carried that on into adulthood."

"What can I say mom? I'm special."

"That you are."

She smiled, laughing. She stared at her as if laying her eyes on her when she was born. She reached out to brush her shoulder, a sign of affection she'd only ever seen her do for paparazzi.

"I know you're grown, but you'll always be my crazy little girl."

Quickly getting uncomfortable, with whatever this was, Rani glanced to the box of china and picked up a plate.

"So, this china has a lot of sentimental value."

"Yes it does. It's nice to go back and remember things like this. Makes me feel young again."

Okay enough of this Hallmark moment ass summer feel good crap. What the hell was going on?

"Mom, seriously, what happened, who died?"

"What?"

"You're freaking me out!"

Serving her breakfast. Spring cleaning. Reminiscing about the good times.

"Are you rehearsing for a role?"

It wasn't odd growing up, for her mom to go 'method' — acting as the character in the moment — and start blurting out lines of dialogue and acting like a whole nother person at the dinner table. Ugh, at least she wasn't wearing a tacky red wig, skin tight dress, fur coat and hooker heels.

That was fun to explain to her guidance counselor.

"No."

She looked at her hurt. Eyes watering. Oh great she didn't mean to make her upset. Her mom was nothing if not dramatic.

"Look, mom, I'm-"

The doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Don't know but thank you god.

"I'll check."

She scurried to the front door.

"Buongiorno, estella. (Good morning, star)"

Forget god. On second thought, maybe she should thank the woman and man she'd never get to call her in laws, because someones, some humans, had to take credit for the phenomenal man standing before her.

She took a moment to take Walter in. Slim sunglasses framed his face. A relaxed rolled sleeve shirt, tan chinos, and espadrilles, clothed his toned, tall figure. His skin was warm glowing with a slight tan, hair loosely waved as if the beach of Caorle had sculpted it with salt water and sand. His five o clock shadow, stunned her, as she'd always seen him clean shaven.

"Wow."

Walter looked like a chilled out tourist, passing by sleepy Arcadia to head out on his private jet to exciting LA or exotic Dubai for the weekend.

"That's all?" he enticed, tucking sunglasses into the collar. "Is that all you can say?" He asked, grasping for more compliments.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say whatever comes to mind when you look at me."

Only Walter could reduce her to a gilgling teenager. She thought. And thought. He knew she was taking longer to tease him.

"Hmm, you look very sexy with the collar of your shirt unbuttoned and your hair is as wavy as the Venetian ocean."

He leaned in closer, the smell of him, like the Italian ocean mixed with ancient, warm spices and something that reminded her of home but not in the familiar way. Home like comfort and sensual warmth.

"Tsk, that was a simile. I want a sentence."

She couldn't believe she was going to say this outloud.

"The way you smell, it's intoxicating. Like if I could buy your scent as a perfume I'd wear it all the time. Your tanned skin looks delectable ." She remembered that word, he used it a bunch. "And reminds me of warm summers in Italy...I just want to..to..."

Rani stopped herself, remembering her mom was just two rooms away. Strickler noticed, the sudden terminationation.

He leaned in so close that their foreheads were nearly touching. Hand not holding the bag of Tupperware, he leaned his weight into the frame of the door, leaning into her, like a sunflower to the sun.

"You want to what?" he whispered in her ear, with a boyish grin. His voice sending visible shivers. "What do you want to do to my delectable skin?"

She forgot about her mom for a moment. She had to reply. How could she not when this man's green eyes bore into her soul and his wit and charm threw all her reason and rules out the window?

"I...I want you undressed and taste your skin, kiss it, hold you, massage you, cuddle you, all day long."

Walter grinned.

"My, we have an overachiever. If you were one of my students, I'd give you an A."

"Just an A?"

She ran her hands over his chest, shooting him a smoky stare, then leaned close to him saying sultry:

"I hope you don't make a habit of doing this with your interns, Mr. R."

"No...I would never..."

She walked her fingers up his hairy chest. Locking eyes with him. That stopped his rambles.

"For once, you're speechless?" Rani giggled. "I'm surprised."

Walter let out a breath, just letting her have her way with him, it was incredible. She snatched his sunglasses. This woman had him in the palm of her hands and she knew it.

"A-Alright, an A+."

With a wink she put on his glasses.

"Nice shades."

That was the most she'd ever said or done to him before. She tended to keep public displays of affection to a minimum, but this, he loved it. He wanted more. Much more. Finally he found his voice.

"Darling, I missed you."

The way he said it, with such a longing and want it made her want to melt right then and there.

"Me too."

"Do you know what I want?"

Rani had a few ideas. She tilted her head. She looked like a child with these illfited glasses.

"Hmm, no."

"To take you away from here to a tropical paradise. You wearing a stunning swimsuit and exploring the city."

She grinned as Walter lowered the sunglasses to the bridge of her nose.

"Do you? That sounds great, really. But I have my internship with Ms. Nomura."

She loved that idea. It would have been great to go on another trip. Three weeks without travel made her antsy.

"Rani, who's at the door?"

Strickler caught the worried look in her eyes. She moved forward, shimmying out of the apartment and pushed the door behind her.

"Uh, just a friend."

"Is that your mother?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'd love to meet her."

"No, you wouldn't. I like you too much to have you sit through an hour long gossip session with my mom. Seriously, the woman will not stop."

Mom appeared behind her. Rani sent Walter a warning look, telling him to leave now.

"Leave, now." she whispered.

"No."

He ignored her, secretly wanting to meet her mother.

"Rani who's this?"

_Dammit._

No choice she opened the door. Rani's mom stared Walter in the eyes, momentarily transfixed by him. Yeah, she had the same reaction when she first met him too.

Wiping her dirty hands on her apron, her mother flashed her Oscar winning smile at Walter.

"Walter Strickler. Rani was my intern in the spring." Walter greeted, holding out a hand to shake her's.

"Pleased to meet you, ."

"Aren't you the local actress from Arcadia High?"

"Why yes," she blushed like a teenager. "Yes, I am."

"You won an Emmy for your performance as Maya."

"Yes, I did," she laughed. "Uh, Mr. Strickler, do you drink tea?"

"Walter, please. And I prefer coffee."

"As do I. Well, would you like to come in for some?"

"—Actually, Mom, he has to go."

The last thing Rani wanted was her mom hitting on herman. Yes, she was married to her father but you know actresses, they're naturally flirty and attractive people. Monogamy and like privacy was a foreign concepts to them.

Rani eyed him again, warning him to leave while he still had time.

"Well,I do have a busy schedule today," Walter explained.

She smiled in relieved, thankful he'd taken the hints. And that was the end of that speed hump.

Strickler loved Rani's reactions. She was fuming at her mother's flirtatious interactions with him. He wanted to meet her mother, to properly introduce himself to the mother of the woman he cared about.

"However, I simply can't pass up the chance to sit with Arcadia's own starlit actress."

_Dammit, Walter._

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed having these little moments between them. And this was afun chapter to write! So review if you enjoyed :-)


	24. Coffee Chaperone

"Spring cleaning?" Strickler stood in the dining room with Rani's mother, finding himself helping her put plates from the china cabinet and wrapping them in a newspaper.

"Yes, I'm getting rid of the old, useless things weighing me down. It's liberating." She took a wrapped plate off the table. "Have you ever just throw things away and felt like a completely different person. Like those items were holding you down, caging you in from being yourself?"

"I'm sorry," she smiled the same way Rani did when she was flustered, then set the plate in the box. "I'm probably not making much sense."

"You're making perfect sense. I understand the liberation of releasing the old and letting in the new."

"You're a history teacher and an archeologist. Your work must be very exciting."

"Yes, it's taken me all over the world. I've met many wonderful people and experienced so many different things."

Peering down the dining room archway into the kitchen, Rani stood at the stove. She turned, grabbing a pair of mugs from the cabinet.

He smiled. She was the unexpected treasure he'd encountered. She was the one that brought something new into his life. She understood him, cared about him. Made him feel like he had a home.

There was one other person he'd ever felt that connection with. Strickler was surprised that somehow, Fate pitied him, allowing him a second chance to experience love.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the plate Rani's mother wrapped slipped out of her hands. He caught it before it shattered to the hardwood.

"You have fast reflexes!"

Grinning, he held the plate like a server, handing it back to her with a sweet grin.

"When you're handling priceless artifacts, you learn to be quick."

"Thank you." She gave him a flirty smile. Turning to grab another plate out of the cabinet, she brushed her shoulder against his forearm, grabbing another plate from the cabinet.

He found the whole eerily experience familiar.

Like mother like daughter.

"So, work as an archaeologist is...dangerous?"

"Yes, well, there's nothing as risky as contracting malaria or food poisoning."

"How do you stay so fit?"

He didn't expect her to grab his forearm, squeezing the muscle.

"Uhm," he chuckled awkwardly.

Rani's mother was alluring and charming, behaviors bordering salacious. He was used to this treatment, beautiful women flirting with him.

Perhaps three months ago, he would have taken the chance to flirt back, now, however, there was only one beautiful woman on his mind and she was currently in the kitchen preparing coffee.

She squeezed his forearm for a solid minute before releasing it. He let it slide, wrapping the plates with newspaper.

"Mrs. Sutra— "

" Maya. "

Nope. He rather not enabling her.

" Mrs. Sutra , I watched your husband's latest film, I must say it was remarkable."

Her flirty grin dropped as if she'd suddenly remembered that she had a husband and was married.

"Oh, you must be his only fan. He's lost his artistic vision, amongst other things, the past decade." She eyed him up and down as if she was undressing him. "Not everyone ages well."

Strickler didn't feel safe being alone with Rani's mother. There was something depraved about how she was behaving with him. She seemed like she would pounce on him at any second.

"Coffee's done." Rani said.

He thanked his lucky stars the moment she strolled out of the kitchen a tray of coffee in hand.

The three of them sat in the living room around the coffee table. Wanting to keep an eye on mom, Rani took the sofa, who sat on either side of her on the couches.

"Rani, thank you for preparing coffee." Walter thanked, serving himself some coffee.

"Sure."

Watching her mom, she let her annoyed feelings quell. She saw their interaction. Her mom throwing herself at Walter. She was acting strange this whole day, stranger than normal for her.

"Do you take cream with your coffee?" Walter asked her mom.

"Yes."

Passing her the cup of cream Rani raised a brow at her suspiciously.

"Since when?"

Mom never put cream in her coffee. Always said it was bad for her figure and berated Rani with the same baseless logic.

"Well," she laughed dismissing her remark, stirring her coffee dainty with a spoon. "I admit, I don't usually choose to add cream, but that doesn't mean I'm banned from having some once and a while," she eyed Walter adding: "Life's greatest pleasures come from trying something new."

Walter smiled, saying cheerfully.

"Emerson said; do not be too timid and squeamish about your actions. All life is an experiment."

"Oh believe me," Mom laughed. "I've done a lot of experimenting to last a lifetime."

Walter and Mom laughed. Rani sat there staring at them like they were teens on a damn coffee date and she was the chaperone.

Oh, hell no. No, no no no no. Hell to the no.

Her mom was so not hitting on her man right before her. And what did Walter do? Just sat there laughing and chatting. He was a man, and all men were the same when it came down to it. A pair of tits and a charming smile and they're helpless to a woman's charms.

Well, she was her daughter and could see right through her mask.

"Sooo, Mom how's things with coming along for you and baba's wedding anniversary in Toronto?"

Someone had to remind her that she was still married to her father. You know, she tended to forget.

"Congratulations," Walter said. "How many years?"

Again that smile of hers fell as she'd been reminded of terrible news.

"25."

"That's impressive. This day and age with divorce rates so high, it's refreshing to hear about a couple happily married."

"Pssh, yeah, happy."

Maya eyed Rani giving her a look that told her to shut up.

Walter glanced at Maya and Rani picking up on her annoyance towards her mother's flirtatious behavior. He could see how annoyed Rani was but didn't understand why she couldn't just have a good time. She kept glancing his way, glaring at him, waiting for him to step in and say something to stop her mother. He would have done so, but didn't, because if he were honest he found the dynamic between Rani and Maya amusing to observe.

The child parenting the mother. What a role reversal.

Thirty minutes later of chatting with Maya, he could see that Rani was done with the conversation. If Rani wanted him to step in and change the direction of the conversation, he'd do just that.

"So, Miss Sutra, have stolen any hearts as of late?"

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at him, shocked as if he'd grown two heads.

"It is summer, surely a beautiful woman such as yourself has young male coworkers lining up to ask you out on a date."

What the hell was he doing? How did the conversation steer to her dating life?

"Oh, Walter, please," mom said hotly. "My baby is very particular. No one interests her. For a long time I thought she was a lesbian."

Rani snapped back to Mom. Mortified.

"Yeah, no one you pick."

"If you just said yes to the young men that responded to your bio."

"Mom, please, stop."

This was so embarrassing. She wanted to die right now. Dammit, Walter why the hell did he start this?

"Maya, if I'm correct, wasn't your second marriage arranged?"

"Yes, my marriage to Rani's father was arranged."

"I've heard that couples are much happier in arranged marriages. Their marriage tends to last longer than love marriage."

"I can honestly say my first marriage was a love marriage, and that didn't last as long. Marrying Rani's father was a shock to me at first. I never thought I'd be in an arranged marriage. But it worked for me. It's not for everyone. I suppose the longevity of our marriage had to do with our age difference. My husband is a decade my senior."

17 years. Rani and Walter were one decade and seven years apart.

"Marrying someone older definitely makes you grow up faster, you learn to leave the childish behavior behind."

"Yes, I'd imagine that to be the case. What if Rani fancied someone older?"

Walter eyed Rani as if trying to say, hey I'm asking for her blessing. She held back the urge to yell or hit him. He was seriously giving her heart palpitations with all this skirting around their relationship.

"To tell you the truth, I'd prefer her marrying someone older. You know they say women age faster mentally than men. Like any mother, I just want my little girl to be happy of course. Just like I am. 25 years I've been married to her father and we've 4 wonderful kids and successful careers."

"Yeah, 25 years later and you've made each other's lives a living hell."

If they were going back to her mom she might as well not pull any punches.

Warda came up to Rani, nuzzling her knee with her wet nose.

"You hungry girl? Come on, let's get you lunch."

Without even caring she left Walter alone with mom. He obviously could handle himself.

Standing in the kitchen refiling Warda's food bowl, she listened in on their conversation.

"So, is there a Mrs. Strickler?"

Mom, no come on!

Rani thought her mom couldn't get any more nosy and intrusive she just had to ask the question.

"There was. My wife, she passed away."

"Oh," Mom was sincere. "I'm so sorry."

Walter mentioned his wife's passing but never went further than that, everytime he mentioned it, he had that haunting look in his eyes as if time had stopped. The far off, pained look in his eyes made Rani want to give him a hug. There was just some things that people had to get through on their own and in their own way, grief was one of them.

Rani's phone rang, instantly she cheered up, seeing Baba's (Dad's) number. She hadn't talked to him since last month.

"Baba, ap kaisi hain!? (Dad, how are you?!)"

"How are you Miss Mythology?"

Rani's stomach twisted in guilt. She didn't tell him that she'd graduated and understood how that would make him feel. With the murder she just didn't get around to telling him the good news.

"No one tells me anything, I found out from your sister that you graduated top of your class, last month!"

Thanks sis.

Thankfully her sister and mom were smart enough to NOT tell him about the murder. If he found out he'd never let her live in Arcadia again. Forget living alone period. Her parents would send her on the next plan to India to live with her aunts in a heartbeat.

Leaning against the counter she smiled.

"Nahin baba (no dad), it's not like that. I was going to call you it's just you were so busy filming and the reception in Ireland is spotty- "

"Aray, yaar bahana mat banao (hey, dude no excuses). You didn't even invite me to the ceremony. tumne mujhe hurt kiya. (you really hurt me.)

She chuckled, her parents were dramatic. It's no wonder they stayed together for 25 years. Their drama was what kept them together. How Rani managed to live with them was another story entirely. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before he spoke up:

"Hey, Miss Mythology, guess what."

His voice was excited like a kid's. She knew when he sounded like that it meant something good and usually a big surprise.

"What?"

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a PA system going off, people talking in the background, and the beep of a scanner.

"Are you at the airport?"

"Aww, I wanted to surprise you. Yes, I'm at the airport, on my way to Arcadia tomorrow."

"You are!? What, but I thought you were in Ireland for a few more days."

"We wrapped up the shoot two weeks early."

"Theek hai (okay) I'll make it up to you. Let's go out to dinner with me, you and mom."

"Your mother is already there?"

"Yeah, she didn't tell you?"

Rani felt the tiredness and annoyance in his voice. It wasn't anything new for her mom to just up and leave without telling anyone. Especially Baba.

"You know your mother, I don't know where she is or what she's doing. She never tells me anything."

"Funny, she says the same thing about you."

The PA system announced his flight.

"Momee, we have a lot to catch up to do. I want to hear all about it, tomorrow night, sumuj gahi (got it?)."

The PA system rang off again. He had to get going.

"I have to board now."

"Okay baba, see you later. Khuda hafiz! (bye!)"

"Khuda hafiz, momee."

* * *

A/N: So this kinda gives a bit more of a look at Rani's parents and also some look into her personality. She's definitely a brat in ways but very mature and grown in other ways. I also fanon that Strickler was married at some point and his wife passed away.


	25. Dragon Lady (M)

"What should we get for lunch?" a nasally female voice asked.

_Click, clack, click._

The tapping of artificial nails on a smartphone replied before the energetic woman declared.

"Sushi!"

"We had sushi last week," the first woman pointed out. "Honestly, I'm tired of eating fish."

Sitting in her cubicle, Rani concentrated on her work, as the voices of her work friends grew closer.

_Click, clack, click._

"Oh, there's an Indian food truck close by. I could go for some tandoori chicken."

"Hah!" The third woman's rich laughter rocked Rani's cubicle like an earthquake. "Chica, ¿en serio?

With a chuckle, Rani readjusted the photo of Warda that fell off her desktop screen. Still focused on her work as the voices drew nearer.

"Rani makes the best Indian food in Arcadia!"

"I agree."

"Ugh, you guys are making this difficult. Let's just ask her then."

From Rani's spot, the three women crowded the entrance to her cubicle.

"Rani, ready to grab lunch?"

Typing, she kept her gaze on her computer, the last line of her report just a few words away.

"Yup, just finishing up this report."

_Click! Clack! Clic—_

"Holy shit, there's a report due?!"

"Well, no," typing her name on the bottom of the excel sheet, she was done. She pushed herself away from her desk, and turned in her seat, smiling proudly at her friends.

"It's due next week. But you know me, I figured I'd get a head start."

"You know you work harder than anyone here."

Grabbing her things off her desk Rani grinned.

"What can I say? I love my job."

Walking in step with her friends down the office wing of the Arcadia Museum, the conversation about lunch continued.

"So,food options."

_Click, clack, Click._

"Well, we could always go to my family's restaurant."

Strolling out the lobby entrance outside she were held back, holding the door open as a little kid and his mother walked past her. Her friends, who didn't even notice she'd trailed behind, as walked to catch up, catching the last of their conversation.

"Aye , no. I don't like the pho there."

"What, you said you loved the pho my ba nội made special for your Latin taste buds!"

"Well I did appreciated the special pho."

Oh great. Rani knew the argument was going to reach a tipping point any second now.

"So, why don't you want to eat there?"

"Look, no disrespect to your ba nội, but you can't just throw more chillis in a dish and call it 'Latin'. Besides, I eat spicy food for a living but you guys are on a whole other level of loco . My stomach didn't appreciate the 'special' pho."

"You're gross."

"Just keeping it real."

An awkward laugh disarmed the heat between her group. Her other friend nudged her shoulder pleading for Rani to swoop in and save the moment.

"Food options?"

Rani decide on her tried and true place.

"Hey, you guys still haven't tried that cafe I keep talking about. Let's go there."

A unanimous Okay , was all it took to diffuse the situation.

Her friends placed their orders first, Rani stood behind in the queue scanning the menu for a moment. She was actually going to mix it up this time and order something new.

"Umm, what's in the #4? Is it like the #11?"

"Well the #4 is similar to the #7."

It might have taken her more than a few minutes, which caused the person standing behind her to tap their heel. .

_Tap, tap. tap._

"Oh, then uh maybe I'll just take a #2...is that like the #7?"

"No," the barista explained, happy to point to the menu board on the wall. "That's more like the #8 but it has the same sides as the #11."

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Scanning the menu Rani finally decided on something.

"I'll have the #7."

"Okay," the barista typed her order in the register. "Anything else to go with —"

"You know what, sorry, the #11 sounds better...uh, what was that one like?"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Will you just decide?!" Ms. Nomura snapped.

The barista jumped in his spot. Rani wasn't fazed,she was used to her outbursts.

"#3."

As she paid for her meal, Ms. Nomura's gaze trailed her like a sniper's rifle. Even the barista was nervous, hands shaking as gave her receipt. Receipt in hand, she moved out of line, she stepped forwards. Without saying a word she walked off to her friends' table, still feeling her eyes on her.

"Did you make Mount Nomura erupt?"

Sliding in her seat Rani scoffed:

"Well, had I known she was there I would have dropped to my knees and bowed at her feet."

A nasally laugh added:

"Even if you sacrifice Warda, she'd still explode. Nothing can contain her rage."

"She's totally menopausal."

" la mujer es una zorra gruñona ."

Maybe she was. Rani admired Ms. Nomura. She was a world renowned archaeologist. In a profession dominated by stuffy males it made it difficult to gain respect and recognition as a woman. Ms. Nomura knew no limits. Not only was she the sole female curator at the Arcadia Museum but also Chairman of the museum the past twenty five years.

Rani had mad respect for her.

"Table #5 your food's ready!"

Following her friends to the order counter, Ms. Nomura stood to the side, reading the pages of her binder.

Grabbing her meal, Rani broke away from her friends, moving towards her boss, the crazy idea to ask her the same question she'd always ask, propelling her forwards.

"Hey, guys give me a minute," she said, walking over to her.

Ms. Nomura was in deep in thought, reading, and didn't seem to acknowledge Rani standing in front of her.

"Yes, Ms. Sutra?"

How did she? What! Her eyes were blocked by the binder in her face. It was like she could see through the thing. Come to think of it, she was really good at that, like having a sixth sense.

Rani shivered at the thought. With all the creatures she'd witnessed, it wasn't impossible to believe.

"Uh, would you like to join us for lunch?"

Pushing off the wall and closing the folder, her sharp green eyes bore into hers, sending a chill up her spin. There was something so unnerving about her eyes. Like she could kill her with a glare.

"No."

She moved past Rani to the order counter.

"H-here you g-go, ma'am."

The barista handed her order with a shaky hand. Yeah, she had that effect on people. Ms. Nomura was like Maleficent or a powerful dragon lady. Rani didn't know if she feared her or respected her or both.

Back at her table, Rani's friends chimed in on her failed attempt:

"Why do you bother with that mujera ? She always says no."

"We're coworkers it's an open invite. I asked you guys too."

With a nasally laugh her other friend added:

"What kind of world do you live in where you ask your boss out to lunch?"

"Well.."

Rani kept her comment to herself, thinking about Walter and all the lunches she'd had.

Maybe that was a different scenario; she figured out she were in love with Walter. While Nomura was her archeology role model.

"Look, all of us are coworkers. She's our boss . You're already on her good side; you work harder than all of us combined and you've only been here for two months."

Her text happy friend gave Rani cheeky laugh from across the table.

"Unless, you have some other reason for kissing up to the boss."

Rani couldn't hide it anymore. Fine, so maybe she did have an ulterior motive.

"You all know that is head of the expedition. And Fall means the applications for apply to the exhibition to South America opens. There's only a small amount of people who get to go and I really, really, REALLY, want to go!"

"Chica, at the rate your doing stuff, you'll get in."

"She'd be stupid not to add you to the team."

Rani hoped so.

_Ping!_

A Snapchat message from Walter.

He'd finally bought a smartphone after Rani convinced him to upgrade from his brick phone.

She bit her tongue to prevent her smile, eyes darted to her friends who were preoccupied with gossip and lunch. With a casual sigh, she cupped the phone in her hands, shifted her body away from them and the table.

Rani tapped the message, like opening a fortune cookie another uncontrollable smile overtook her lips.

**Found something interesting today.**

A photo of various antique Venetian pope relics spread around a green tarp laid on folding table. The harsh flood lights of the expedition site highlight the tarnished gold of the objects. Bringing up the delicate and crafty details of the ancient pieces.

She clicked back to his story, which updated a few minutes ago.

A video of the striking Italian sunset setting the tone of his and his colleagues evening. Harsh flood lights surrounded the dining area — shabby wooden chairs circled around and large folding table full of a lavish spread, platters of lively and impressive meats, bread, fruits, cheese and wine.

Rani clicked the next part of his Snapchat story.

**Ciao, bella.**

The same dining setting. He flipped the camera to himself and tipped his wine glass to her.

Rani bit her lip. Blood rushed down to the aching button between her thighs.

She replayed the video.

She knew despite the calm and nonshelaunt smile he was teasing her. Looking past the screen, to her, green eyes holding her in hypnotic trance, whispering the lustful, dirty things she've imagined and been aching for him to say.

Why did she open this in public?

"Rani you okay? Your face is flushed."

The second she snapped away from her phone she felt dizzy. She'd been holding her breath this whole time.

"Yeah, I'm..."

She closed her eyes, adjusting to blood rushing back to her brain again.

"I'm fine."

She messaged back:

STOP BEING A TEASE!

A few moments later a reply she could hear him chuckling:

;-)

Rani set her phone down. Swearing off SnapChat for the rest of lunch. She'd tease him just as badly tonight, she didn't care if he wasn't alone. Eating, she felt someone watching her. She looked up and across the cafe. Ms. Nomura sat observing her like some test subject in an experiment.

* * *

A/N: Filler fluffy flirting. It's not all rainbows and sunshine as things will get a bit more...edgy soon!


	26. Night at the Museum (M)

The museum was as festive as any party Rani had attended. And she'd attended many. The most important people of the historical society were here tonight. While most of the attendants here we're just here to play the raffle and donate many of them were people from all over the world and here for the main event; Killaheed Bridge.

The museum invited all staff and interns to attend the event.

She had come across some familiar faces. Rani adjusted the sleeve of her one should, red and black dress. The gold and red bangles swaying on her wrist. She filled her glass with the teal liquid from the punch bowl.

The museum went all out to support the exhibits. Top vendors and caterers were here to pull the whole thing off. And it showed in how well decorated and glitzy things looked.

Rani spotted Ms. Nomura leading vendors and volunteers around the ballroom. She was head of the event, keeping things running like the boss woman she was. She looked killer in her jade green Cheongsam.

As she scanned the room, Rani felt like someone was watching her. Their eyes on her back. She turned to see a tall, hefty man in a black suit. He stood at the entrance of the exhibit, a glass in one hand and a briefcase in the other. Staring at her like a creep.

Who the hell was this creep? And why was he walking towards her.

"Das Fräulein, I'm sorry for staring. You're not part of the exhibit."

He grinned creepily, greasy hair slicked back and dark brown eyes creasing in his round face.

Oh great. This kind of guy. She swirled her glass of drink, absent mindlessly darting her eyes to anywhere else but him.

"Yeah…."

_I am leaving...this conversation now._

"Rani?"

She blinked. How did he know her name?

"It's on your name tag."

She looked down at the white sticker glued to the right shoulder of her dress.

"Like the Queen? A pretty name for a pretty woman. You're very lovely," he extended a hand. "Would you care for a dance?"

Yeah, there was even a dance floor. Which was currently full of couples and zealous soloers.

"Uh, no. Thank you."

She ignored his hand. Eyeing the gold sponsor badge clipped to the belt of his pants. Gold meant he paid a lot of money to be here tonight. Great, the man was rich creep.

"Otto, What are you doing here?"

Strickler appeared at Rani's side. She felt a wave of relief. Yes, she could handle this creep if need be but having Strickler here to help would be easier. He could help her make it look like an accident that this guy was kicked out of the event.

"Mein frein, you have thrown together a very festive party."

"And you weren't invited." He shot back.

"Yes, but uh…" He held up the briefcase, tapping the handle. "I have brought you a little something. That I'm sure you'll want to look at."

Strickler eyed the briefcase, then Otto.

"Of course, I'll take you to the mennazine. If you'll just excuse us."

"Nien, I won't interrupt," Otto explained, eyes and body turned towards a woman just as tall and lovely as Nomura. He placed a hand on her waist, the woman wrapping her around his beefy shoulders.

He smirked creepily at the duo, greedily grabbing the woman by the ass her short, skin hugging dress riding up her long legs.

"Let us put pleasure before business. I will see you in a bit then."

Strickler held back a disgusted groan.

"He's here. They're waiting."

Nomura piped up, shuffling to Strickler. He pulled her aside, dipping his voice low.

"Yes, and I will be there soon."

"Alright."

Nomura scoffed. Shooting Strickler an eye roll before leaving the drink table.

What was he talking about with Nomura and that other guy? Lately, it seemed he had been acting sorta strange and distant. Strickler got himself a drink, she noticed the contemplative look on his face told her he was in deep thought.

"You have a meeting to get to?"

He roughly swallowed his drink. Rani noticed the annoyed tone in his voice. He seemed on edge.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to keep you waiting," Rani pressed, lightly brushing his hand in reassurance. "You should go. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"They can wait."

"You sure? It sounds important. I don't want to keep you."

"It's fine, Possum."

He said annoyed. He let the name slip out. Rani grinned a bit.

"You okay?"

"I just need some fresh air."

Strickler led her outside to the courtyard. The pond in the middle of the courtyard shimmered. Leaves had started to turn orange and graced the ground. Fairy Lights strung from the column, doting the spacious area full of statues and flowers with an elegant glow.

"I suppose my mind can't rest with all the work that's piled up for me when I return back to work. I feel as if some things are losing out of my control."

He sat on the marble bench, Rani took the spot next to him.

"Time keeps passing. And it feels like I can do nothing but be swept away in it."

"I know, how is it fall already? It felt like just last month it was summer."

Strickler sipped his drink. Eyes still holding that contemplative gaze. His mind was like a calculator always thinking and solving problems. What problem was he solving now she wondered?

They were in a secluded part of the courtyard, past the stage that the band was playing on in a garden area.

"Walt, It's my birthday tomorrow."

"It is?"

"Yup, I'm officially 26."

Maybe something light hearted would help him unwind.

"And my parents want me to visit them in Toronto and I leave the morning after."

She intertwined her hand in his, resting her head on his arm.

"I've never felt this safe and warm with anyone before."

A warm seductive smile playing on her lips. Unaware of the building worry on Stricker's face at her closeness and words.

"I was hoping that you and I could have dinner, spend the night together. How does 6 'o'clock sound? Of course I could cook you your favorite dish too, or we could just go out to eat! But honestly I was thinking it'd be nicer to cook something since I love to do it and it's been a while since we've had a meal together. I'll cook you this recipe I found on Pinterest. Do you-"

"Rani, I think we should stop seeing one another."

He shrugged out of her grip. She looked up at him, confused. Strickler's grip in her hands loosened and his smile faded.

What?

"Wha?"

"This...arrangement..this sneaking around...it needs to stop."

"Well it's kinda late for that now, huh? We in too deep, I'm head over heels for cynical old men."

Her joke went over his head.

"Look, I'm not asking you to marry me or even commit to me. I'm just asking for one night."

"I can't give you anything. Remember, I told you before that I believe in needs and feelings. Not emotions or love. You deserve some young man who can make you happy, not an old cynic."

Her smile faltered. She knew this and remembered their talk. Strickler went on, voice stern and neutral.

"Women are like countries for me. I learn all I can about one, study it, immerse myself in it, spend some time with it, and then I am onto the next one. This is who I am, and I can't change."

Situationship.

Rani knew of them but never really understood the pain of how it felt to be in one. The times she caught him flirting with Ms Janeth. She figured he had some player tendencies but it was something she didn't care about. He was a natural charmer.

Rani shrunk down into her seat. Her face felt hot with embarrassment.

She had no real rights over Walter. He was free to date or be with whomever he pleased. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or fiance.

And he held no rights over her.

Walter wasn't anymore at fault then she was. They both knew what they were getting into. It just seemed like Rani was the one who went head over heels for it.

She had all the benefits of a relationship but none of the rewards.

A tight heavy feeling in her gut and chest. Maybe Walter was right. This little fantasy they were playing out.. It had to end at some point.

And the reality of that hurt her. A lot.

"Look, Walter. I know we've talked about all this before. I know in fairytales and movies things are peachy and everyone lives happily ever after. But this is our life. And it's not a fairytale"

Did she really think that Strickler was her true love? Her Prince Charming? Her knight in grey armor?

She was the one living in a fairytale. Deluded from reality.

She had to take it in stride. She knew what she was getting into. She had to be an adult about it. Not cry, not act upset. Be as cool and direct as he was. No matter how much it hurt.

"I'm not asking you to commit to me. I just want to spend my birthday with you. If tomorrow night is all we have together then I can accept that and all the consequences that come with it."

They fell in a long wave of silence. Neither one looking at each other. She wished he said something, sitting in this silence was more painful then hearing him spell it out to her.

"Alright then, tomorrow night it is."

Strickler against all his reasoning had fallen in love. And it hurt him even more to have to break up with Rani. But he had no choice.

She was a distraction. A temporary indulgence.

"I'm glad we can reach an understanding."

He didn't mean to make it sound so transactional.

"Yeah." She croaked out, voice hurt. She got what she wanted but still, it sucked.

Still, if their affair was coming to an end, the least he could do was make it memorable. And for his selfish reasons, he'd worked hard to keep her a secret and out of harm's way. She would have been a worthy reward. The fruits of his labor just for him to relish and indulge.

Rani saw a shiny black hair past the rose bushes out to the patio. The fair lights bouncing off of his head like a beacon. It was Otto.

"Mein Freund, are you out here?"

"Looks like you're needed...so, 6pm, tomorrow?" Rani asked, trying to be strong.

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Once they were back inside, Strickler broke away with Otto exiting the ballroom.

Rani thought it was kinda odd how Strickler was acting. So she followed behind him.

She hide between a pillar and a large welcome banner, watching them stop at the elevator down the hall.

They met up with Nomura in the hallway, the trio all heading to the elevator in hushed whispers.

"You've got the piece?" Strickler asked.

"Ja, it's here. Let's party!"

"Finally, you do something right."

The trio stepped into the lift. The elevator taking them to the basement floor.

Rani could follow them, but then what? What could she do? She didn't know what they were doing, but their behaviors were odd.

And where there was odd there was usually magic or trolls involved.

She let the trio go. She didn't have to worry. For now the Trollhunters knew of where the bridge was and so far no strange activities had occurred. Despite it being opening night. So no worries. She did what she could do every day she was here. Reporting back to Blinky of any news of the Bridge.

So for now, Arcadia was safe, at least that what it appeared. But in the basement of the Arcadia Musuem, there was a different story unfolding.

* * *

A/N: I kinda combined ep 09-12 into this one and it worked out pretty well I'd say! Please review!


	27. Main aur Tum (Me and You) (M)

The dinner table of half eaten food stood on the dim candle lit table, a single slice of birthday cake laid on a plate, the candles 2 and 6 burning down to a pink puddle of wax a top the white frosting.

Rani stood in the living room of the hotel, her back to the book shelf, Strickler towering over her, kissing her passionately.

She reached on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height.

It was dominating, claiming and inviting. She tasted the wine on his lips, fruity and spicy.

"You're mine, come here."

Strickler said, voice low and demanding. He grasped her bum in his hands and lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his hips. He crossed the room, threw the bedroom door open and placed her on the edge of the king size bed.

Rani leaned her head upwards, fiercely claiming his lips as he skillfully proceeded to remove her shirt.

She helped him get her shirt off, but Rani, shy of her stretch marks, pulled her arms down, not letting her chest or stomach show.

Mid trouser removal, Strickler read her expression, taking in her sudden tentativeness.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm not exactly a skinny, super model."

"What does it matter? You're beautiful, Possum." Her breath hitched as he kissed gently kissed her shoulder. "Sexy, ravishing. Intelligent. Breathtaking." Every word trailing to her throat, ears.

The last kiss landing on her lips, melting away her shyness.

Stricker didn't seem to care one bit about something so trivial. Him not caring, gave her the courage to not mind either. She lowered her arms, letting her flimsy shirt fall to the floor.

"Do you want this?"

Of course she did. She did. She wished he stopped talking and got on with it.

"Yes, I want this."

She shed the last of her clothes, baring her skin to the cool air. She was quickly met with the warmth of his body as he lay atop her, arms at either side. Trailing kisses down her neck, shoulders and breasts.

.

.

.

The euphoric buzz that ran through Rani made her head tingle as she laid in a warm cocoon under the sheets. Her body and his wet and sticky with sweat. Her hair tousled and unkempt, covering her shoulders. She laid head on Stricker's chest, his grey chest hairs tickling her face. She stilled, listening to his heartbeat.

It was bittersweet, but she wouldn't have had a night like this any other way. She wanted to keep the image of him in her memory. To see his peaceful resting face, eyes closed, breath even.

He was perfect. Like a Greek demigod. She chuckled remembering how she'd call him Aries at one point.

Rani ran her fingers over his chest, noticing the long, twisty pink scar that ran across his right pec muscle.

At her touch, he opened his eyes, green orbs darting to her with a mischievous grin.

"Eager for more, and I haven't even had a chance to rest."

"How'd you get this?"

"History is not made by reading books my dear. It's made by being and doing. That happened on my expedition in '97, an incident in Bengal."

"Does it hurt?"

Gently, she traced her fingers over the scarred skin, the length ending at the crook of his neck.

" anymore."

Being this close to him, after all this time, it was like looking at him in a new way. Rani never noticed the small dent in his nose, signs it had healed weirdly from being broken.

Or the small sun spots that dotted his shoulders and neck. The slight wrinkles under his eyes. His entire body held stories and adventures, she was sure. There was so much about him she didn't know. So much about him she wanted to get to know.

She wanted more nights like this. More moments like this, together.

"I love you, Walter."

She said before drifting off into a warm smile. It was true and she meant it even though she knew this wasn't going to last. She wanted to make it last just a bit longer.

.

.

.

Morning came. Rani woke up in bed alone. She grabbed her hotel robe, and slippers. Strickler was nowhere to be found. Did he...did he really leave, just like that? She couldn't help but feel cheap, used, like some girl after a one night stand. Her face burning. Rani emerged from the bedroom to see Strickler standing in the kitchenette, fully dressed and ready. She let her robe slid off her shoulder, taking a seat at the table.

"I was just about to wake you. I ordered you some breakfast."

They sat across from each other at the table. The remains of last night had been swept away. The housekeeper must have done it. Drowsily, Rani stabbed at her breakfast, she had worked up an appetite. Everything smelled and looked so good. Strickler had already eaten, his plate in the sink.

The scraping of utensils and the ambient outside were the only sounds between them. They sat in silence. And it was killing Rani.

"Just, tell me what didn't I do right? Tell me and I'll make it work."

She wanted to say that. To beg plead with him to stay.

Penny had told her to never beg for a man to do anything. Especially to have him back. Rani agreed ...to an extent.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, between sips of his coffee.

"Fine."

How could he sit there so detached and impersonal? So removed from the activities that had happened last night between them. As if their having sex was just something trivial. Like it didn't matter at all.

Rani's smartphone beeped. It was 11 am.

"Shit, my Uber will be here in half an hour."

"Let me take you to the airport."

"I...I don't know."

"Please, I insist. I'm heading in that direction anyway."

"No, it's alright. I'll just catch my Uber."

She didn't need any other reason to prolong the hurt.

With a bitter feeling in her throat, Rani got dressed and packed. They made their way down from the penthouse to the lobby. On the curbside, an older male driver sat, waiting with a cool smile.

Rani set her luggage in the trunk, standing like a stranger on the sidewalk. She had to cut him loose, clean and simple. She looked Strickler square in the eye, holding it together the best she could.

"Goodbye, Walter."

She turned her back to him, resisting the urge to cry in front of him, and entered the lobby.

Rani took the back seat. Letting herself sink into the warm leather seats. Her fingers trailing the familiar worn leather interior. The smell of incense, coffee, and leather filled her senses. Overcoming her with a homey feeling and reminding her of him.

His scent. His warmth. His body between hers. His kisses, his laugh, his smile, his everything. Everything was reminding her of him.

They'd been together close to a year. Yes, secretly. It wasn't like her parents would have approved, not that Rani gave their opinion much weight in her decisions.

She found herself crying the whole ride to the airport. Feeling broken, the heaviness in her throat burst open. He didn't even say goodbye to her. He just let her go. Not a single word.

At that moment, Rani swore that she'd never reach out to him again. She deleted his number from her phone. Blocked him on Instagram, Snapchat and Facebook.

Rani fiddled with the black and red stone bracelet on her wrist. A gift from Walter, a total surprise. She loved it, the jewels were precious to her. She would have thrown the damn thing out the window into passing cars, but she kept it.

Because it reminded her of the man she first met. The man that had stolen her heart. And she kept it. Because it reminded her of the thing she loved the most but could never have.

* * *

A/N: Finally all that build up to a proper bed scene. The orignial was much more graphic but I wanted to keep it all wholesome here. Please review!


	28. Two Allies, Two Bridges, One Enemy

**\- Four Weeks Later -**

* * *

Rani pulled up into the parking lot of the museum. She strolled to the entrance, quickly noticing the security standing watch at the front entrance. He shone a light in her direction, blinding her for a second as he walked to her.

"Museum's closed."

"Hey, Tony. Sorry, I know. I just uh, left some important papers inside my office."

Tony, a tall, overweight guy not much older than Rani, pursed his lips. He'd let her in the museum past closing a few times over the year. Always saying it was the last time, but he did it anyway.

"I don't know."

"I know you're not supposed to but, Ms. Nomura would probably kill me if I didn't get my report sent to her before tomorrow."

He clicked his tongue, seeming to mull it over.

"Did you know Daniel was talking about you earlier last week. Said he wanted to ask you to come on a camping trip with everyone in the office."

That got his attention. Tony had a crush on his partner but was too much of a wimp to confess it. So Rani and he quickly formed a bond, her as a conduit between the two.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah." That was true. "He was hoping you'd come and asked me to let you know."

"He did?"

Tony had a pure boi smile on his face.

"He said that?

"Sure did...so… can I go through?"

"Yeah, fine, go ahead."

"Thanks, Tony." Rani added before stepping up to the door. "You really should talk to him. He totally likes you."

The museum was erie at night. The shadows seemed taller, menacing, darker. Things just seemed to come alive at night.

"Just gotta focus on getting to the bridge."

She dialed Blinky's number.

"Where are you Blinky? I'm heading to the elevators."

"I'm in the east entrance."

"The bridge is in the basement, in the north part of the basement. I'll call you once I'm near there. Keep your phone on."

She rode the elevator to the basement. Thinking of what to do once she got down there. What would she expect? There had to be some kinda security defense own there. Last time Jim and Toby came to the museum they were attacked by a goblin hoard.

Rani had goblin repellent at the ready if that were to happen. But what if there were creatures down there that she didn't expect?

She dialed Blinky again.

"H-hey, Blinky real quick, what do you think is down in the basement to protect the bridge?"

"I couldn't say for sure. But most likely the changelings have enlisted goblins to keep watch."

"Oh, that's all?"

Despite her fear, she could deal with that.

"Well, they may have enlisted other changelings as well. In that case, keep the gangletack at the ready. And your dagger."

She felt her utility belt, strapped to her hip and thigh. Gaggletack and repellent equipped.

"Right. Got it."

"Also, Rani-It's—-very—-that-once-and—"

"Hello? Blinky?"

"Safe-go—-at-the.-"

"Blinky?"

Her phone beeped. Rani looked at her cell. No cell service. The elevator stopped in the basement.

"Fuck."

Why didn't she ask Jim or Toby to come along? Oh right, because Blinky wanted to keep this a secret mission from them.

.

.

— 2 HOURS EARLIER —

"The bridge is complete. And you want us to sneak into the museum. Despite instant death by a goblin hoard, or Bular who is most likely hiding in the building."

"Every second that we wait Bular and the Changelings are closer to unleashing Gunmar."

"How do we know this again?" Rani inquired

"That little nuisance of a changeling," Blinky grumbled. "Typical. The moment we made him talk he told us 't keep his mouth shut for long."

Rani jumped away from the bush as a woman and man approached, giving her an odd look as they jogged past her.

"You know, you could have called. It's midnight and people must be thinking I'm on drugs if I'm talking to a bush in my PJs."

She pressed her hands into her pockets, letting the chilly night sky brush over her. The overcast in the sky and the humid air were signs it was going to rain. Lately she'd been feeling cold when it was hot, and hot when it was cold. She was wearing a thick jacket and it wasn't that cold out.

"I would have, but this mobile phone is garbage. There's nothing mobile about it disconnecting a line of communication."

"Let me see it."

She looked it over and glanced back at him.

"I think it's a good idea if I follow you to the museum in my car. You can get around underground right, you know the tunnels the best. I'll text the guys and—"

"No, this is not something that Master Jim need concern himself with. It is my responsibility to find the bridge. As the Trollhunter's advisor, it's my duty."

"Fine. Then it's just you and me. I'll meet you at the museum. And here, you had your phone switched off. And I set my number on speed dial. It's #4."

She handed him the phone.

"Your human technology is irritatingly confusing."

"I know."

.

.

She never would have agreed to do this. But only Blinky could convince her to do something this reckless. She felt like she owned him this. He was the only troll to warm up to her. To not discriminate against her. He'd hire her as a TrollScribe because of her abilities and personality.

What choice did she have when loyalty and trust were on the line?

"Still, I'm all alone here. In this creepy ass basement. We could have totally called for backup."

The halls were lined with shelves, withheld plastic buckets and bins of artifacts and records. The elevator was separated from the rest of the area by a steel gate She grabbed her keycard and swiped it on the reader. The light pinged green, and a click sounded.

Rani turned on her flashlight, opened the gate and pressed ahead.

She'd been down here dozens of times before. But that was in the day time. At night things looked creepy and the exhibits felt like they'd at any moment, come to life, break out of the glass cages and plastic bins and try to kill her.

"This is eerie."

She passed the bone room. Fossil room. Taxidermy room. The large hall all the way around the corner had to have been it.

Rani knew the bridge was down here because she'd seen the workers moving crates from the main exhibit all of late summer. And it was an exhibit that Ms. Nomura was all too willing to make sure went smoothly.

"What if she's a changeling?"

She already had the looks that killed thing down. She already was terrifying.

Something scattered from the corner of the hallway. Rani darted her flashing to the spot. Hand bearing goblin mace. Ready at any moment to attack.

Something big and menacing was standing there. Then three sets of orange eyes stared back at her.

"Blinky?"

Rani sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to face a hoard on her own again.

"We got disconnected." Blinky pointed out. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, no service."

"If I am not mistaken we are still in the east wing. Our destination is in the north."

"Yeah, it's just a few meters down that way."

They continued walking.

"Blinky, we haven't encountered anything yet. Like Bular. I was expecting a goblin army."

"Perhaps Bular has considered not many venture here during this time. But be vigilant."

A shadow scuttled behind Blinky. Something darted past the corned of Rani's eye, disappearing into the inky black corridor in front of her.

"Be ready." Blinky said, baring his own weapon, a wooden cane in hand."

Rani equipped her mace.

"I am."

They didn't even have a second to think before three goblins lunged out of the shadows.  
A duo went for her, one attached itself to her arm like a feral kitten. She felt a prick.

"Ow!"

She sprayed the one at her foot. Sliced the one on her arm. Blinky knocked the last one over the head with his cane; efficiently knocking it out.

"How's that for a historian?!"

"Ow. Ugh, ouch."

Rani inspected her arm, frowning at the cut on her arm. The damn thing ruined her jacket, her favorite jacket.

"What happened?"

"One of them scratched my arm."

Rani sensed a gang of goblins about to jump her. She spun around, dagger pointed and charged them, stabbing them like a stick to marshmallows. They burst into green flames.

"You know what?! I fucking hate you little green shits."

She'd never seen that happen before but she liked it. Something like energy coursed through her body, the connection between her enchanted dagger and her amplifying.

Her emotions were connected with her dagger. Maybe that was the reason. As of late, her temper and emotions were all over the place.

"I'm having a really shitty day and now I have to come here and deal with this bullshit! I just want to go back home and curl up in my bed and watch Netflix!"

Blinky yelped, green arms seized his arms and legs, kicked him off-balanced.

"BLINKY!"

The goblins dragged him back, swallowing him in the shadows

"RUN! Save yourself!"

"Come back here with my coach!"

Rani had quickly underestimated how many goblins there were. The second she threw the goblin mace into the dark corridor.

One set of red glowing eyes appeared.

Then Four.

Rani reached for her mace and bombs. She could handle four. That was until two more pairs of eyes appeared.

And then; Six.

Then, Eight.

Sixteen goblin mouths snarled and hissed. Chanting and scuttling around. Looming towards her.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

Run.

* * *

A/N: I love writing Rani in fight scenes, it's just cool to see her working with her dagger and kicking butt! Please review :-)


	29. Bait (M)

"My what a game of cat and mouse." Strickler chuckled. "Once baited, the mouse comes willingly to its death."

Blinky struggled in his binds, swaying back and forth from the ceiling. He wanted so badly to stop the pain radiating from his head. He didn't willing accept being strung up to the ceiling from his legs to the ceiling like a fish.

Blinky knew all of Strickler's plans. The bridge wouldn't open without him. Thus his current situation.

"Master Jim! DO NOT under any circumstances open the bridge!"

Strickler stabbed at Blinky's swollen eyes, causing the troll to yelp in pain.

"Give me that!" Strickler reeled the phone back, "It appears things have gotten awkward Mr. Lake. Meet me in the alley beside the theater if you want to see your friends again."

With an irritated snarl, Strickler ended the call. And hit send. The threat to James sealing his fate and putting the rest of his plan into motion.

"How pathetic, you can't bring your own Trollhunter to protect you so you bring your spy to instead. You're more cunning then you look."

Blinky groaned in defeat. He was bait. Why was he constantly finding himself in making impossible choices?

One to bring the Trollhunter to his death. The other to bring emotional suffering to his Scribe.

Strickler held the phone to Blinky.

"Tell her you're between the mezzanine and ballroom,"

He jutted his dagger at Blinky's face, dangling the blade near a column of red, swollen eyes.

"Blinky? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Rani, I'm fine. It seems I've found myself underneath the mezzanine, between the ballroom."

"Okay, just wait for me. I'm coming."

Strickler hung up.

"Don't touch my scribe."

"But I have touched her. And so much more. You've lost two of your mice to me. How shameful you must feel. But really, she was mine before she was yours."

Blinky spat in his direction, hitting him square in the eye.

"You disgust me, Impure!

Wiping his face with the handkerchief, he scoffed.

"That's enough outta yah!"

Not Enrique threw a sack over Blinky's head muffling his threats. Strickler turned out of the room and was briskly stopped by Bular's sword, blocking the exit from the room.

"Cross me, Impure, and the bloody and painful reality you know all too well will befall you."

* * *

A/N: Blinky really hates being in the middle of conflicts! Please review :-)

Wordlessly, Strickler nodded like a proper Changelings slave, bowed to the Dark Prince and exited to the hallway.


	30. Hatred (M)

Rani raced back to the elevator. She had found the nest of goblins in the basement. She was outnumbered. Didn't have enough ammo. And her arm was hurting.

Rani was in no position to fight. She had to get Jim. Had to get the guys. They'd rescue Blinky together.

She diffused the last of her mace bombs. Flew past the gate and slammed the elevator button.

She screamed. Spun around. Stabbed the goblin that clung to her foot. The blade of her dagger puncturing its head.

Green gooey liquid ran out the split down its face.

The elevator dinged open. She barreled inside. Smashed the CLOSE button just as the hoard clawed in.

She slumped down near the side of the door. Out of breath. Something above her leaked, dripping onto her forehead.

"AHH!"

A goblin arm got caught in the lift doors and was being dragged up the floor with her. It's green blood coating the door. She stomped on the thing and pushed it to the side of the elevator. It bubbled, dissolving into slimy green goo.

Ring! Ring!

Rani's breath caught in her throat. She answered the phone.

"Blinky? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Rani, I'm fine. It seems I've found myself underneath the mezzanine, between the ballroom."

Blinky was safe. He was safe and fine. Thank god.

"Okay, just wait for me. I'm coming."

The elevator doors opened. The first floor. Scraping sounds came from behind her. She raced out the elevator down the hall.

Rani barricaded herself in a corridor the menazzine and the ballroom.

She couldn't let the goblins go further than this area. She'd quarantine them, kill the bunch after her with the limited supplies she had.

She had to get the guys. Damn what Blinky said. Together, they could rescue Blinky.

Then, the elevator doors pinged. She camped at the ballroom door. Something tall and lanky stepped out of the elevator.

"Walter?"

"Rani?"

She hid her dagger. Strickler strolled over to her.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. It's not safe.!"

"Safe? What are you talking about?"

"I can't explain it. But come on."

She huffed and took his hand, urging him to follow her.

"Walter, please they're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

He shook out of her grip.

"Calm down. Just tell me what's going on."

Rani had nothing to lose in telling him the truth.

"Goblins are chasing me. They kidnapped my friend. And if we don't act fast, they're going to kill both of us!"

Strickler's face turned hints of confusion, interest, and worry in his eyes.

"No, look, Walt, please I'm serious. I'm not playing around! I know it sounds insane, but please believe me."

"Okay okay, just calm down. It's alright."

Rani swore she heard skittering and chanting. She held his hand tighter, and pushed herself in front of him, ready to protect him if need be.

She was getting flashbacks to the first hoard she'd faced on her own. She was afraid. But she had to be strong. Strickler didn't need to be hurt in any of this.

"Come on, follow me, let's go inside the ballroom."

She led him inside and they shut the door closed.

"Help me barricade the doors."

Strickler helped her, grabbing a few chairs, locking the door from the inside out. They didn't hear anything for a solid few minutes.

"Hey, what are you doing here this late?"

Rani eyed him. Strickler held his gaze.

"I could ask you the same question."

"How'd that dinner date go tonight?"

That caught him off guard. Now wasn't the time. But, Rani had no idea why she brought that up.

"How did you?"

"Overheard you special ordered some wine at the store."

She'd seen him around town once or twice. He'd already moved on to another woman. Dr. Lake. Jim's mother. Rani knew the doctor well. Not really as a friend. More like an acquaintance. Dr. Lake had been her doctor since she was in college and she'd helped Dr. Lake with a few blood drives and volunteering for the hospital.

It wasn't that long since they broke up. Strickler had already moved on to someone new. That someone being Dr. Lake made the entire thing that much more awkward.

"For an old man you move fast. Does she know you're a womanizing gandu?"

Strickler seemed to stumble with words for a moment.

Of all the people in Arcadia, he had to be dating someone she knew. Then again the pool of single and/or unmarried 20-30-year-olds was rather small.

Rani panicked. Completely on edge. Even the slightest sounds made her jump. Scratching and growls came from behind the door.

"They're here. Stay back."

She wield her dagger, it glowed an iridescent orange and red. It was charged and ready to fight alongside its mistress.

"They won't do anything. Trust me."

"What are you doing!? Walt!"

He removed the barricades. Rani protested.

"Shh," he held a finger to his lips, shushing her whimpers. "It's alright."

She pushed past the heartbreak and clutched his hand, stepping forward to defend him. She still wanted to protect him.

"Come out, it's safe."

The ballroom doors open.

Ms. Nomura walked in, then Not Enrique crawled out from the chandelier. They stood behind him, blocking the exit.

Rani turned from Strickler to Ms. Nomura then Not Enrique.

What?

Strickler was working with them? Was, was he recruited by them?

"No."

Rani stepped away from Strickler. A growl emitted behind her. She turned on her heels, a larger goblin stood obediently blocking the exit to the garden.

Thunder clapped.

He knew. They knew everything.

Rani darted past the goblin and booked it to the garden. Strickler followed right after her.

The rain made it slippery, as Rani slammed the door on his face. Pointless as he was stronger then she was. He knocked her out of the way. She stumbled back, slipping on the wet floor, and nearly falling down the stairs, if it wasn't for the railing.

He reached out to grab her by the arm, pulling her into him.

"Don't touch me!"

She pushed him away. Stumbling on the wet pavement and sliding on the grass. She needed a physical barrier. Something to get him away. The fountain glimmered innocently ahead. She made her way to it.

Rani hit the back of the fountain. Cornered. Strickler advanced on her, calculated and smooth.

"You work with them?"

"It seems we've both been keeping secrets. You're working with Blinky, how long have you been his little scribe."

"Where's Blinky?"

"He's tough. I'll give him that, wouldn't say a single thing about you or James. Aww, he's got a soft spot for his kids."

She bared her dagger, ready to strike him. He held his hands in defense, chuckling lowly.

"Possum, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's too bad; because I want to hurt you."

Strickler grabbed her wrist, squeezing her dagger out of her hand. It dropped into the fountain. He grabbed her injured arm, twisting it around her back. Rani screamed at the pressure on her wound. He forced her to look at him.

"Why would you work with the changelings!?"

"Oh Possum, you haven't figured it out yet?"

His eyes glowed yellow and red, confirming his point. His grip was a vice. She leaned herself back, letting his weight tip her onto her bum, and swung her thigh up, kneeing him in the dick.

He let her go, she stumbled back, falling into the fountain's grabbed the Gaggletack, piercing his thigh with it. It smoking as it seared his skin.

She sat up, head spinning. In the water's reflection a shadow, dark, tall, menacing, with red eyes and grey horns.

"You're one of them!"

Changeling Strickler's reflexes were fast. He knocked her dagger out of her hand. Grabbed her shoulders, squeezing painfully and spun her around to him. His face was twisted, rough like stone, etched with markings. His voice smelled terrible and he looked like a monster.

Stickler was the changeling she'd seen in the market before.

"You killed Layla!"

His deep, low voice like ice, chilling and lifted the hairs on the back of her neck.

"And I would have to kill you as well. But how could I? You've always been my good girl."

Rani felt like her brain was going to explode from the stress. She hyperventilated. Finding it harder to breathe. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She vomited. Then fainted.

Changeling Strickler held her in his arms. Facedown. Vomit covering the front of her shirt and his feet.

"Well, good thing you showed her your true self now, huh?" Not Enrique chuckled. "Did not expect that kinda reaction."

Strickler set her on the edge of the fountain. He took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Not wanting her to wake up in her own mess. And used it as a washcloth to scrub the vomit off his horned feet.

He didn't expect it to go like this.

"Do you smell that?" Nomura inquired.

"Tell me your joking." Strickler deadpanned.

"Not that."

Changeling Nomura came closer to Rani, smelled her breath and noticed the fullness of her breast, filling out her bra.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Dropping the bombs on all this! Please review!


	31. Psych Ward (M)

Rani opened her eyes, feeling a tingling sensation radiate from the top of her head. She couldn't sit up without feeling like she was tethered down to something. She pulled her arm. Heavy and sore.

Her arm was connected to an IV drip. She looked around the bleak, colorless hospital room.

How the hell did she get here?

Rani felt chilly and looked down at her body, covered in an itchy hospital gown.

A knock sounded at the door. walked in.

"Oh, good you're awake."

"Dr. Lake, uh...how did I get here?"

"A young woman dropped you off and left earlier this morning. She said her name was Penny. Found you at the museum. You had a nervous breakdown. You came in hysterical; talking about monsters and goblins. You've been under psychological evaluation for the last 12 hours."

Oh great. She'd finally been admitted to a psych ward. Somehow this didn't surprise her. She knew one day she'd just snap,

"It's like I'm always telling my son; you guys are young you need to take it slow."

Rani flexed her sore arm was bandaged. She honestly didn't remember much of last night.

"How long will I be here for?"

"Not much longer, just the rest of today and tomorrow."

"Oh, and when you can fill this up for me, okay?"

set a plastic container on the table.

"You want me to pee in a cup?"

"Just to check the level of your pregnancy hormones."

"I'm pregnant?"

She'd been careful. She'd used protection.

There was one of them growing inside of her? She never wanted to be pregnant. She'd thought of having kids a few times, but like as an aunt or something. Not a mother.

"No, I...I don´t want this. I don´t want a baby. I can't have a baby."

"Is the father in the picture?"

Just associating anything with his name made Rani go numb. She lost all color in her face. Mouth dry. She began to cry.

"No. There is no father. I, I'm sorry, just thinking about it makes me upset. Actually, ...can I tell you something, important?"

Dr. Lake had a role of an aunt to Rani. She was always lending an ear to listen and gave good advice. She felt like she could talk to her.

.

.

Dr. Lake, kept it all together. She patted Rani's hand, listening to her story.

"...if it is what you want, I can have an ob-gyn come by and take a look at you."

"Thank you."

Dr. Lake´s pager buzzed.

"Get some rest, hon. I'll check on you in a bit."

.

.

.

Half an hour later, a tall, redhead nurse around Rani's age walked into the room.

"I'm Natasha, your sitter."

"My sitter?"

"Yeah, you know because you tried to hurt yourself."

Oh, great. She was on suicide watch.

Natasha, sat in the seat across from Rani, flipping through her phone. Rani hoped that Blinky was safe. That he was okay. Where was her phone?

"Hey, Natasha, can't I have my phone?"

"Nope, sorry. No electronics. Hospital rules. But we do have a box full of fun stuff."

Natasha left the room and walked back in with a large yellow bin covered in stickers. She placed the box, it having coloring books, puzzles, sudoku and manga on her bedside table.

"This doesn't feel like daycare at all."

"I know sorry. It's all we have on this floor. It's also the baby/mommy ward."

Rani felt a pang of guilt at that word.

"Anyway, have fun with your puzzles. I'm really quiet. Just pretend I'm not even here."

* * *

A/N: Wowzers! I kinda alternated what could have happened with Rani since she wasn't there to battle Bular! Please leave a review 👍 Thank you to Inna on AO3 for reading the latest chapters. I'd almost given up updating this fanfic but just decided to finish it because it was something that meant a lot to me when I got back into fanfic writing and also proved therapeutic. So I'm appreciative of your support :-) It's so nice to have fans that love to see other ethnicities represent themselves in popular media. I like to base Rani off of Priyana Chopra and Deepika's characters in their films.


	32. A Queen Rids her Kingdom of A Joker (M)

A day later, after lunch, the ob-gyn came around. The older woman went through the steps of abortion with her. Outlining the pros and cons. She gave her a plastic cup. A small, pink pill in the bottom. Something that looked so innocent was in fact deadly.

After the visit, Rani sat in the hospital bed, a notebook of paper in her lap, just journaling on the bottom. She just wanted these thoughts out of her head and onto some paper. She didn't even have time to think like this in a long while. Just laying in bed and thinking. Though to be honest she couldn't do much but sleep with the drugs she was taking.

There was so much going on in her life, both trolls and personal, that it all felt like she had no time to just breath, well at least now she did.

She'd be on assignment in South American in less than a month.

Her parents were finally getting a divorce.

She'd finally made new friends at her workplace and really liked working with them and at the museum.

And hell, she was starting to like herself more too. She was starting to get more confident and assure of herself, even after all she'd gone through, she still found a reason to stand tall and be secure.

The breakup with Walter wasn't even the worst of it...she could get over it, she had too...it wasn't like there weren't other more pressing issues.

Rani eyed the plastic cup on her table warily. Once she took that. The life growing inside of her would be gone.

She placed a hand on her stomach.

Was she a baby killer?

Was she a monster, for doing that to something that had no fighting chance.

Rani never planned for pregnancy. It just wasn't in the cards. But she was faced with the situation and needed to make a choice. The last thing she wanted was to be a mother like her own mother was. She wanted kids, maybe, just not now...and not like this.

When Changelings set their sights on a human, they did everything in their power to get that baby.

If she did keep this baby, would Walter take it? Us it as a solider in the Gumm-Gumm army? She wouldn't even let them happen, she would protect it, ensure that he could never get his hands on...on the thing that they both made.

.

.

.

* * *

It was night when Rani's hospital door creaked open. Walter stood at the door and strolled. Rani darted out of her bed. Her hand grabbing the remote and pressing the nurse line.

"Natasha! Natasha!"

"The nurses here are grossly underpaid. Amazing what money can do for motivation."

Walter staggered to her bed, taking a seat on the beside couch. His eyes roamed her body, inspecting her. He still couldn't believe it.

"You are one brave woman. Despite everything, you're still standing."

"I don't back down when things get tough."

He reached out a hand to cup her face. Rani smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I don't want you near me!"

She secluded herself in her bed, keeping whatever distance from him she could. Walter looked hurt.

"How can you say that? You said that I felt like home, made you feel like you belong. On your birthday, you told me that you belonged to me. Your body and mouth proved your point."

Rani's cheeks darkened.

"Don't twist my words."

The words she'd told him that night were filled with lust and longing. She was desperate. She was horny. She was angry and wanted to make him hurt.

"I am only speaking truthfully."

His eyes trailed lower, stopping on her clothed stomach. Shivers ran up her spine.

"Our child will know of its lineage. To be raised up knowing who it is and to be proud to be part Human, part Changeling."

"Our child, are you out of your mind? You think I want to give birth to something after knowing all of this..I'd rather kill it, then let my child be a part of you."

Walter held a sort of simmering rage that seeped out of him, his face twisted in a scowl. He smirked, tauntingly.

"You'll do no such thing."

She scoffed. She wasn't afraid of him. She didn't love him. He could go to hell.

"Or else what, Walter?"

Walter grabbed his phone, dialed a number and held it out to her.

"Talk to your father."

"Hi, Baba,how's Germany?"

"It's great. Please, tell your boss that I'm very glad he sent his friend to help me."

"Friend?"

"He's a bit pogal (crazy) but he's been a great help with the research for the film. He says you know him also."

Rani heard the phone shifted around.

"_ Hallo, fraulin _."

"I'll do what I can to help your father as long as you are cooperating with Stricklander."

He took the phone from her.

"You know I would never hurt you. Or your family. I need them to believe me, or else they will question my leadership of them."

So, he was bluffing?

"Leadership? How many of you are there?"

"My ilke are wide and numerous. When a task is needed to be done, I have them work for me."

Strickler observed her. Broken. Sad. Lost. Right where he wanted her to be.

"What will your parents think, you pregnant without being married?

Think of the shame to your family name;

Disown you perhaps?

Make you cover it up with some outlandish story?

Force you to give it away?

It would tear your father apart, your mother well she's always even you as a disappointment. It'd come as no shock to her.

And your sisters and brothers. What will they think?"

Rani glared at him as continued:

"The shame builds and builds crushing you under its weight and becomes too much to bear.

It's too easy, too tempting to end it all. But you hold onto hope. That it'll get better. Just hold on a little longer.

That someone will stop you and ask if you're alright.

Someone who will lift your spirit. Someone who will appreciate you: cheer you on.

For someone to stop the pain and make the hurt go away. Someone to protect you from the big, mean, bad world."

He smirked;

"Isn't that right, Rania?"

"Fuck you."

"Though, you must wonder what has become of your friends? Why none of them have come to visit you. Surely they know you're here."

The inside table didn't have flowers or cards or anything. She'd received no visitors since she'd been admitted.

She was alone.

"Though, you must wonder what has become of your friends? Why none of them have come to visit you. Surely they know you're here."

The inside table didn't have flowers or cards or anything. She'd received no visitors since she'd been admitted.

She was alone.

"No."

"Possum, your so-called friends, didn't even try to rescue you. Once they rescued Blinky, they vanished. You did so much for them and this is how they treat you. Discard you like a forgotten ally."

"My loyalty is to Blinky. Not to the Trollhunter."

Walter laughed at her pitiful situation.

"Your mentor failed you. Using you as a shield to protect him as he got what he wanted. My dear, I have been there for you from the beginning. I've never betrayed you."

Maybe, maybe that was true. but this situationship...their romance...everything was a lie. She was better then living a life of lies.

"Everything about you is a lie."

"Everything you know about me is true. I've never hidden anything from you...forgive me, Rani"

It wasn't that simple to forgive was it?

"Why can't you just be honest with me? For once?"

_._

_._

_._

_"This is so unfair. Who do they think they are to push us around like were their lackeys? One of these days, we should just tell them to go to hell."_

_Strickler smirked. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of Bular. But he had to be smart about it._

_"Perhaps, we shouldn't do that when we're under their thumbs. For now, our best plan is to keep our opinions to ourselves and do what they want us to do."_

_._

_._

_"Doesn't anyone else find it suspicious that Strickler's financing this bridge to hell?" Toby lowered his voice. "What if, he's an angelingchay?"_

_"It's his job to find weird stuff." she said. "For all we know, Strickler's an innocent."_

.

.

.

_"Goblin repellent?" Strickler read off the screen. "1 part Sulfuric Acid. 1 part Fennel seed oil. 2 parts spring water," his eyes widened, sparkling with excitement, "Fascinating. Does it really cause a osmosi reaction like that?"_

.

.

.

"I love you."

It was the first time he'd ever said it to her. Rani was speechless.

"You…you what?"

Walter reached for her hand, clutching it gently.

"Shall, I say it again? I Waltholomew Stricklander, love you, Rania Aliya Sutra, with all my stone heart."

"I…I…I'm sorry I don't know what to say."

Did she want to deal with this to have someone so unhinged in her life?

"You've always been beautiful, unique, charming, from the moment you walked into my office asking for an internship, like a little possum, I knew, you were the one for me."

Walter's eyes were glossed over, red, watery. The smell of whisky on his breath pricked her nose.

"You're drunk."

"Yes, well, it's been a long day…" he pressed his nose to her forehead and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm so happy now, to see that I still have you."

"Mhmm…"

He held her to him, her back against his chest. Rani let him hold her, too tired and upset to fight. She was trapped in the room with him anyway. He placed a hand to loving stroke her stomach.

"I took birth control; you used a condom."

Rani insisted, sure she was practicing safe sex.

"Normally, humans cannot be impregnated by a Changelings. Our seed is weak, unable to be molded or hold shape in a human womb. Men shoot blanks, our females are barren. We never worry about producing offspring with humans. To blend in, to look like you, we adopt a child or simply come as families of Changelings."

"So, none of this makes any sense. I shouldn't be pregnant."

"Perhaps, it is Lady Fate, showing us our path. The child you have growing in you…is a blessing…the Pale Lady herself bestowed upon us."

Rani would have agreed. Kept the baby if this was a better situation.

"I intend to fulfill your every wish and desire, if you'll have me. Together, nothing would be impossible. I could give you every wish and desire you have, as my Lady, we can rule this world together. With an heir to the empire. Even the Trollhunters would be insignificant in comparison to the power and influence I hold."

Rani would be a partner to one of the most powerful men of the Janus Order. No more problems. No more worries. She wouldn't feel alone or left out ever again.

Walter would give her everything she desired. She could live her life in luxury and comfort. Lady of the Changelings. She would have power, both political and in the troll world.

It sounded so good. Like a dream come true.

So of course, all she could say was:

"No."

"No?"

She pushed herself out of his arms and turned to look at him.

"I don't agree with everything you've done. While I do understand your reason. I don't want to be part of that."

"I did what I needed to do to get to where I am now. Can you begin to imagine what my people, what I have been through? The sacrifices I have made…the blood on my hands…just for opportunities…for survival...for happiness? Whistle you live your life oblivious to true struggle."

Rani had a taste of discrimination from her religion, race and ethnicity. But she also knew that two wrongs didn't make a right, no matter how much trauma someone had to fuel their mission.

"Take responsibility for your actions, Walter! You can't keep blaming Gunmar or the Janus Order for your bad decisions!"

"If what I've done makes a monster in your eyes then; I am a monster."

"It doesn't make you a monster. It makes you someone whose hurting, who is angry…who wants justice…but…but I don't want to be part of your pain."

"You're refusing me?"

She couldn't refuse him, not fully. There would always be a part of her that saw him as her friend, her lover, her companion.

"I'm giving you space."

Just then, Dr Lake's voice trailed down the hall. Rani could tell that she was coming into the room.

Walter moved his hand, curled his lips up and moved away from her bed to the window. He peered out the blinds.

"What's all this about, officers?"

"We're just here to keep an eye on 's room. Have you seen a man that looks like this?"

Dr. Lake glanced to the clipboard in the police officer's hands.

"Well, yes, I know him."

"Khargosh (rabbit), you might have clout in the troll world, but in the human world, I'm the queen. When I'm done, you'll be too scared to think about stepping a foot into Arcadia."

"Then, I suppose this is goodbye for now, Possum."

Walter sadly, shuffled out the hospital room. Not more than a few moments later. Dr, Lake arrived at the door.

"How yah doin hon?"

"I'm fine."

"Looks like you're all set up for tonight."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah, my phone, please?"

Dr. Lake smiled sweetly, "Let me see what I can do."

She left the room. Rani glanced to the plastic cup the pink pill staring back at her.

For once, she was taking Fate into her own hands.

* * *

A/N: Done and done! Please review and tell me what you think! Ranjish will be updating this or next week so look out! :-) Also please check out my AO3 profile; RaniSutra, for a link to my Fitoor MoodBoards for Rani, Walter and Nomura! And give me suggestions for what sorta moodboards you'd like to see!


End file.
